Un cupido en Akatsuki
by Nyroge
Summary: Porque hasta los peores asesinos necesitan un empujoncito en el amor, y porque toda persona necesita sentirse querida y aceptada. Ultimo Capitulo UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Biiien! Aquí traigo otro fic de Akatsuki ^^ (para variar ¬¬''), sip, estoy totalmente enviciada con ese grupo, y para dejar de hablar estupideces cuando estoy con mis compañeras, que no entienden ni una palabra de lo que estoy hablando, he decidido escribir un fic, aunque lo había tenido por mucho tiempo en mente.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama, aunque si fuera mio ningún akatsuki habría muerto y Sakura no habría existido( mis disculpas a sus fans)**

**Otra cosa que quisiera aclarar, yo también tengo el defecto del ''hm'' al terminar cada frase, una, porquesoy fan a morir de deidara y de sasori,y segundo por una apuesta, que provoco que se me quedara pegado hm ¬¬**

**Quisiera aclarar que en este fic, no usare mi verdadero nombre, mmmm por razones personales hm ^^**

**A leer!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Habia una vez…. Ah h por favor, no puedo empezar esta historia asi!

Habia una chica en un cama, dándole vueltas de un lado para otro, mientras la saliva salía de su boca, y en su cara se formaba una sonrisa pervertida.

-Lina…Lina…Lina!-

-Ahhhhhhhhh- la aludida, se sujeto de la almohada si poder evitar caerse de la cama.

-Kuso! Andrea, porque me despertaste, estaba soñando tan bien….- decía mientras se paraba y recogia su almohada.

-Si me di cuenta, tienes un poco de saliva…aquí- dijo mientras se apuntaba la boca, en el lugar donde la otra chica tenia saliva. La chica se toco su boca, y luego se seco con la manga.

-Vaya que sueño mas bello….- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos, para mirar a punto invisible, mientras fantaseaba en su mundo.

-No me quiero ni imaginar en _que_ estaba soñando…- dijo la chica llamada Andrea, que tenia el cabello liso, largo y castaño claro, al igual que sus ojos, era de estatura normal, delgada y morena.

-Por favor Andrea, dime que no te gustaría ver a dos chicos lindos juntos, hm!-

-No me hables de eso porfavor-

-Del Yaoi,hm?- dijo Lina, mientras ponía una cara maliciosa, y comenzaba a rebuscar en su mochila dibujos que ella hacia sobre ese estilo.

-Lina, basta, sabes que el Juan y el Miguel me dejaron algo traumada, después de descubrir que te gustaba ver ese tipo de cosas- dijo la morena, mientras le daba la espalda a la otra chica, que era una chica delgada( tal vez demasiado), de tez clara, otras veces palida y otras trigueña(N/A: es verdad mi piel depende del dia tomas distintas tonalidades, aunque supongo que soy de piel clara, rozando con lo blanco), era de estatura baja (N/A: 1. 53 mas o menos ), y tenia el cabello y ojos castaños muy oscuros, rozando con el azabache.

-Vamos a desayunar, las demás ya se levantaron- dijo Andrea mientras emprendia su camino hacia la puerta de la espaciosa habitación.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii, hm!- grito la otra, mentras se abalanzaba hacia su compañera y se colgaba de su cuello.

-Waaaaaaah quítate pequeña sanguijuela- decía la morena, mientras intentaba sacarse a la chica de encima.

-Nopi hm ^^- contesto la chica, mientras la abrazaba aun mas.

**OoOoOoO**

Exacto Lina soy yo, soy bastante infantil, soñadora, y otaku a morir, y con una personalidad totalmente extraña, podría decir que soy bipolar, y volviendo al tema de extraña, es cierto, siempre hablo estupideces, que la gente no entiende, o hablo en otros idiomas, y mi comportamiento es…. Simplemente raro, por eso siempre que hago algo, todos me miran con cara de : WTF!

Pero no me importa.

Tambien soy una aficionada al anime, especialmente a Naruto, específicamente Akatsuki, no seria raro encontrar mi habitación llenas de esa serie, y uno que otro peluche.

-Lina, ya terminaste?- pregunto Andrea, mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño. Me coloco mis cintas en el cabello y mi inseparable cascabel en el cuello.

-Si, hm – digo mientras abro la puerta, para encontrarme con el rostro de mi compañera que me observa como diciendo: Como te puedes vestir asi.

-Vamos hm- digo y comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras, para luego salir de la cabaña en la que estábamos, y caminar hasta un amplio y largo edificio de un piso, el cual tenia 2 habitaciones de descanso y al medio un gran comedor, con una larga mesa, en la que se encontraban algunos compañeros ya desayunando.

Olvide mencionar que estamos en un recinto privado y vacacional de nuestro liceo, el cual se utiliza como opción para los paseos de curso de nuestra escuela. Consta de varias cabañas, una cancha de futbol y basquetbol , una piscina, este comedor en el que nos encontrábamos, y varias hectáreas llenas de césped y flores, para recorrerlo, sin duda algo hermoso.

-Sentémonos ahí- dijo Andrea señalando una parte de la mesa, en la que se encontraban unas compañeras, con las que a veces me solia juntar, para luego tomar desayuno, mientras mi cabeza divagaba por los pensamientos mas locos.

**En Akatsuki**

**OoOoOoO**

Se podía ver una sala bastante elegante, con sillones de cuero negro y bordes rojos, y una mesita de mármol al medio de estos largos sillones, los cuales estaban siendo ocupados por algunos miembros de Akatsuki, cada uno perdido en su mundo.

Itachi leia un libro, Kakuzu contaba su dinero, Tobi jugaba con plasticina, tratando de imitar las figuras de arcilla que hacia Deidara, el cual estaba en un rincón de la habitación perfeccionando su arte.

-Tobi le hizo una figura a su sempai- dijo levantando su figurita, y mostrándosela a su sempai, este la observo con ojos críticos, y luego siguió en el moldeado de su escultura, no estaba de buenas, había peleado con Sasori, y este le había dicho muchas cosas que Deidara jamas llego a imaginarse, pero sabia en parte como se sentía su Danna con alguien como el, era obvio, solo había que analizar el comportamiento de Tobi para con el. Pero Deidara era demasiado terco como para admitir que tenia una personalidad como la de Tobi, la cual exasperaba al marionetista. Aun asi, estaba tratando de enmendarlo, obedeciendo todo lo que su Danna le ordenaba.

-Danna…- dijo en un suspiro, mientras dirigía la vista hacia la habitación, como buscando la mirada penetrante e inexpresiva de su querido maestro, pero solo se encontró con la del Uchiha que miraba distraídamente hacia el techo del cuarto; mientras sostenia un libro en sus manos. La expresión de Itachi era la de siempre, pero a simple vista se notaba que tanto el, como el portador del Sharingan estaban perdidos en sus mundos.

Itachi por su parte, estaba algo enfadado consigo mismo, ya que últimamente se había comportado de una forma muy pesada con su compañero de equipo: Kisame. Lo cierto, es que; no tenia idea del porque le importaba, el era un Uchiha, se suponía que no debería tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, pero ese pensamiento lo estaba carcomiendo,y mas aun la solución: disculparse.

En el caso de Kakuzu; bueno, el siempre peleaba con Hidan, era como una rutina entre ellos, aunque deseaba realmente que hubiera un minuto de paz, o de tregua en sus discusiones, por esa razón aprovechaba al máximo de este momento de paz, antes de verle la cara a Hidan, el cual le diría cualquier estupidez, dando comienzo a otra rutinaria discusión. Ahora estaba tan tranquilo, con su dinero, calmado y…

-KATSU!- se escucharon las palabras y luego una explosión, para después ver un Tobi pegado como calcomanía en la pared, y con un espiral en la parte de su ojo.

-Tobi- dijo el tesorero- que se supone que le dijiste a Deidara ahora, para que te hiciera explotar.

-No es extraño que el rubio lo haga explotar- dijo Itachi. Kakuzu solo lo observo,y luego volvió a dirigir su verde mirada en la figura de Tobi, esperando una respuesta; si bien lo que dijo Itachi era cierto, Deidara estaría golpeando a Tobi después de hacerlo explotar, pero el artista explosivo no se encontraba en la habitación, por lo que supuso que Tobi con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, había tocado terreno peligroso.

-Tobi solo quería saber porque Deidara-sempai no le hablaba a Sasori-san- respondió el enmascarado, intentando volver a la normalidad después de esa aturdidora explosión.

-Quien carajo, hizo ese p*** ruido- El jashinista que acababa de llegar, lanzo su comentario, para luego responderse a si mism con sarcasmo- aahh cierto la p**** rubia y sus explosiones, asi no se puede vivir, me desconcentro mientras le rezaba a Jashin-sama!

-Tu Dios no existe, Hidan- contesto Kakuzu.

-Que dijiste p*** avaro.

Y asi empieza otra discusión, era el pensamiento de Kakuzu.

**OoOoOoO**

**En las afueras de la cueva**

Podía verse una silueta corriendo rápidamente entre los arboles, hacia un punto preciso, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos azul cielo, mientras sus hermoso rostro pálido y liso era deformado ligeramente por una mueca de tristeza, mientras sus dorados cabellos se mecían rápidamente siguiendo el movimiento de su cuerpo al correr. Era nada mas y nada menos que Deidara.

El chico corria a un punto en especifico, aquel punto al que iba después de pasar un mal rato, o simplemente a relajarse después de las fatigosas misiones a las que Pain los mandaba, o simplemente cuando deseaba estar solo y tranquilo.

El rubio corria aun mas rápido, tratando de apartar los recuerdos que le trajo la pregunta de Tobi, en parte el chico no tenia la culpa, solo hizo una inocente pregunta, y el solo se desquito con el. Estaba muy mal, pero había tocado un tema delicado, que había pensado arreglar el solo, sin que nadie se lo recordara.

Miro al frente y vio que ya había llegado, era un pequeño claro del bosque, en el que el césped era de un color verde claro, con algunas flores regadas aquí y alla, de unos colores rojos, azules, morados, verdes y amarillas, un riachuelo que arrastraba algunas piedrecillas, mas los haces de luz que provocaba la luna que se colaba entre las hojas de los arboles que estaban recargados hacia adelantes, creando una especie de techo natural, y cerca de allí, un pequeño pozo, el cual tenia una inscripción, que decía: _Si tu deseo quieres cumplir, la moneda debes sumergir._

Deidara se estiro en el césped, mientras miraba la Luna entre las verdes hojas de los arboles, que adquirían un tono azulado por la luz que les brindaba ese astro de la noche.

Cuando de pronto, una idea cruzo su mente, sabia que todo Akatsuki andaba de malas, y que las peleas entre todos ya se estaban volviendo muy frecuentes, aprte de molestas, especialmente con ….su Danna. Cuando pensó eso le dolio el pecho, odiaba tener que pelear con el. Una porque era su maestro, Segunda: era uno de los pocos con los que tenia una mejor relación. Y Tercero y mucho mas importante: lo amaba, desde siempre lo amo, y pelear con el no lo ayudaría a que el pelirrojo lo quisiera mas ( si es que en verdad lo quería).

Le gustaría que todo eso terminara de una vez, pero…como? Nadie de Akatsuki iba a cooperar, estaban tan metidos en sus mundos. Hasta que se giro y lo vio, ahí estaba, la solución a sus problemas; era algo estúpido, pero….no perdia nada con intentarlo.

Se levanto y se dirigio al pozo, mientras pensaba claramente en el deseo que pediría. Cuando ya se encontró frente al pozo, saco una moneda del bolsillo, y recito pausadamente la frase.

-_Quisiera que todo se arreglara, que dejemos de pelear entre nosotros, y que todo vuelva ser divertido( o que empezara a serlo), y especialmente quisiera que me Danna me quisiera como yo lo amo a el._

Lanzo la moneda al pozo, y solo se escucho el ruido de esta, al chocar en el agua.

Deidara lanzo una risa triste.-_Como si esto pudiera hacer un milagro… estoy loco hm-_ se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, cuando vio que una luminosidad que no era de la Luna, alumbraba parte del claro. Regreso su vista al pozo, y vio que algo en su interior brillaba.

Cuando….

**OoOoOoOo**

**En nuestro mundo**

Maldicion, había tenido un dia H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E con todas sus letras,se supone que el liceo nos presto este lugar vacacional por una semana, para que la pasaramos bien, llegamos recién ayer, y ya estoy teniendo problemas, Kusooooooooo!

En la mañana estuvo todo tranquilo, calmado, tome desayuno, intercambie opiniones con mis compañeras sobre temas triviales. Luego fui a arreglar la habitación que compartia con 2 compañeras: Andrea y Danae. Luego me puse mi traje de baño y fui a refrescarme a la piscina, estuvo todo bien, hasta la tarde, cuando me puse a dibujar en mi block, una imagen donde salía Sasori dándole flores a Deidara en formato chibi. Pero no! Tenia que llegar Luis, quitarme mi block, y comenzar a mostrarle a todos mis dibujos, recibiendo por parte de mis compañeros criticas, insultos y otras cosas que no quisiera mencionar.

Que decir de la cena, muchos lanzaron comentarios sobre mis dibujos, recibiendo otra oleada de carcajadas y de mas insultos.

No llore, porque no me gusta; me siento débil, pero esa noche no logre dormir, asi que decidi dar una vuelta por el sector.

Mire mi reloj: 23:45

-Faltan 15 minutos para que sea la medianoche hm- me levante y tome mi bolso con mis block de dibujo, mis lápices, y mi cuaderno de historias y poemas, y otras cosas mas , dentro de el- Una noche asi, es perfecta para que surja la imaginación hm.

Sali cautelosamente de la cabaña y comencé a caminar, hacia cualquier lado, se escuchaban los pajaros, y ladridos lejanos, el aletear de las alas de algunas aves, y lo demás, era hermoso.

Comence a caminar mas rapido, cuando de pronto vi un pozo. Ya lo había visto cuando llegamos, pero de lejos. Me acerque y vi que había una inscripción en el:_ Si tu deseo quieres cumplir, la moneda debes sumergir._

-Vamos a ver hm, me serviría mucho un milagro hm- meti una mano a mi bolso, y saque una moneda de un bolsillo interior.

-Quisiera sentirme especial y respetada, me gustaría saber que soy útil en la vida de alguien, quisiera sentirme bien o mas bien , aceptada, quiero ayudar a las personas, y que ellas me respeten y quieran, como yo las querría a ellas hm- lance la moneda, y solo escuche el sonido de esta al chocar con el agua. Lance un suspiro.

-Bien, nada paso, sigo sin sentirme especial hm- dije muy triste, iba a devolverme, para buscar un lugar donde descansar, cuando el interior del pozo comenzó a iluminarse.

-Pero que es eso hm?- me acerque al pozo y sentí como unas manos invisibles me tomaban con delicadeza y me sumergían en ese mar de luz.

Comence a ver espirales, y otra luz azulada al final del pozo, de pronto sentí cosquillas en mi cuerpo.

Me estaba acercando ya al final de aquel túnel, cuando Sali disparada hacia arriba o hacia abajo? Ya ni sabia, cai de forma brusca sobre el césped.

Abri lentamente los ojos, mientras me recuperaba del dolor, y observe lo que me rodeaba, solo era bosque, y no se veía ninguna cabaña cerca, nada, solo arboles, arbustos, y…

Me encontré con unos pies, segui recorriendo el cuerpo de aquel cuerpo, cuando lo vi y abri mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-No puede ser ….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Review? Amenazas de Jashin-sama, flores, chocolates? jijij**


	2. Conociendo

Bueno, aquí les traigo la continuación, jijiij, arigatoo por todos los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz(se seca una lagrima)

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y si fuera mio, NINGUN Akatsuki habría muerto, y Sakura jamas habría existido.

Aclaraciones:

_Pensamientos_

**A leer hm!**

**:D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-No puede ser…- dije mientras observaba al chico rubio y de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a mi, se parecía a Deidara. Y es..taaaaan lindo… Comportate Lina, compórtate, se reservada, prudente, madura, y no hagas payasadas…

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- me abalance hacia el, y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, provocando que cayéramos a l suelo, mientras yo decía cosas como: kawaiii, sugoi,,, deidara kawaii, y otras cosas mas. Luego me levanto y el hace lo mismo.

_-Pero que estoy pensando, se supone que es el?, pero como le pregunto su nombre, no se hablar japonés, como se lo pregunto? Pero que estoy diciendo, este chico no puede ser Deidara, o si? Pero oh rayos se parece tanto! Debe ser el, aunque podría ser que no,mmm será mejor presentarme-_

-Emmm Ohayou, atashi wa…- _como se supone que debería llamarme, Akasuna no Nyroge es mi Nick jejeje, pero pensara que soy hermana de Sasori, mmmmm, ya se_- Umineko No Nyroge hm- dije, el chico me miro con cara extraña y ladeo la cabeza.

_Al parecer no me entendio, quizas sepa ingles!_ - Do you speak spanish hm?-

-Yo te pico que, hum ?- _no entendio_, _pero_… waaaaaaaa habla español, genial hm.

-JAJJA, Lo siento, me llamo Umineko No Nyroge hm- dije extendiéndole una mano, el chico me observo desconfiado y luego lentamente, me tomo la mano a modo de saludo.

-Deidara hm- dijo mientras su lengua me mojaba la palma, la saco rápidamente algo ruborizada. Y también porque me provocaba cosquillas. Despues de todo SI es Deidara, esta no me la creo, pero que fantástico!

El rubio se alejo rápidamente de mi, quedándose a una distancia prudente, seguramente debio de haber reaccionado, y pensado que tal vez soy un enemigo o algo por el estilo; me acerco a él para darle entender que no es asi, y solo consigo que se aleje un poco mas de mi, mientras se colocaba en posición de combate, y colocaba su mano cerca de su bolsillo en donde contenia su arcilla.

Ahhhh se ve tan lindo en posición de combate…

Lo observo y a la vez trato de no morir de una hemorragia nasal, al tener a ese bombom frente a mi. Deidara por su parte me observa atento, esperando cualquier movimiento de mi parte, veo que me estudia cautelosamente, y poco a poco su semblante va cambiado y se va relajando ligeramente, pero aun con una cierta desconfianza.

-No porto armas por si te diste cuenta hm- le digo, mientras abro mis brazos y me doy una vuelta entera, para que sepa que no traigo armas conmigo y en parte para ganar su confianza.

-Que hace una chica como tu aquí hum- pregunta un poco mas relajado.

-La verdad es que ni yo se, hm. Estaba cerca de un pozo, pedi un deseo y lance una moneda, y de repente puff, estoy aquí hm- dije haciendo una especie de escena con las manos.

-A mi me paso algo parecido, solo que yo pedi un deseo y lance una moneda, de pronto el fondo del pozo se ilumino y apareciste tu y te abalanzaste hacia mi hum ¬¬-

-Ups! Jejej, olvida ese detalle,hm-

-Deberias saber que ahora estas en peligro hum- dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Comprendi a que se referia y le respondi tranquilamente.

-Se lo que eres, y creeme, no te tengo miedo, y tampoco desconfio de ti. Por muy al contrario, me caes bien, y confio plenamente en que no me haras nada malo-termine con una sonrisa, que ablando su expresión.

-En ese caso, entonces me voy hum-

-No! Por favor no te vayas, por alguna razón se que no regresare en un buen tiempo, y no tengo a donde ir, porfavor déjame ir contigo hm- dije tomándolo de la capa suavemente.

-No lo creo hum-

-Porfavooooooor!- dije haciendo ojitos y moviendo mi boca de forma que quedara como la de un gato.(N/A: ya saben uds esto: :3)

-Ohhh esta bien hum ^^- dijo, y yo lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, luego de separarme comenzó a caminar y yo lo segui alegremente.

Caminamos por entre medio de muchos arboles y arbustos, mientras la Luna nos iba iluminando el camino. Luego de mucho caminar, paramos frente a una enorme cueva. Deidara hizo unos sellos y una gran roca que tapaba la entrada, se movio, dejándonos ver un poco el oscuro interior.

-Sigueme, y escondete detrás de mi, entendiste hum?-

-Claro hm- dije mientras me colocaba detrás de el. Me aferre a su capa tratando de no caerme, ya que el lugar era obscuro.

AL rato note una luminosidad y me asome ligeramente hacia aquel lugar, era como solo un poco menos pequeña que esta, e iluminada en su interior. Volvi a esconderme detrás de Deidara, y este entro tranquilamente a aquel lugar, fue un cambio muy drástico, una cueva rocosa, a comparación de este lugar que parecía una casa grande y normal , decorada sobriamente. Las paredes eran de un color grafito, y pude ver unos sillones de cuero negro con cojines rojos, y una mesita al medio de estos. En esta habitación no había nadie, seguimos avanzando y pude ver la cocina, en la cual todo era de color blanco, seguimos y encontré una sala de estar parecida a la primera, solo que en esta habían cojines inflables en el suelo, de un color negro, mientras que el suelo era de piso flotante y las paredes color crema, mas una estantería de libros en una esquina de la habitación.

Seguimos caminando y me encontré en el comedor, era una sala espaciosa con otros sillones en el fondo de esta, y con una gran y redonda mesa de mármol al centro de toda la habitación. Este lugar estaba pintado con un color burdeo, y las paredes estaban vacias, sin ningún cuadro, solo los sillones, sillas, y la mesa, mas una lámpara colgante y algunas plantas decoraban el lugar.

Mas adelante estaba el baño, y en un pasillo habían muchas puertas, supuse que serian las habitaciones, pero estaba equivocada.

-Esas son las salas de descanso de cada uno, es como una segunda habitación, pero en ese lugar puedes mejorar tus técnicas,hum-

-Son una especia de talleres hm?-

-Exacto hum-

-Osea que en una de ellas esta tu taller, lleno de arcilla…- luego de ese comentario, me tape la boca, se suponía que yo no sabia nada de su arte, tuve la suerte de que no me escucho.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a una escalera que ascendia al segundo piso, era de esas escaleras que parecen caracol, de esas que das vueltas hasta llegar. Las subimos y yo aun me mantenía detrás de Deidara.

-Te aconsejo que te escondas muy bien ahora Nyroge hum- kiaaaaaa me llamo por mi nombre, soooooy tan feliz, lalalalalalalal, decía mientras unos brillitos bailaban por mi rostro.

Avanzamos y solo vi puertas cerradas, en cada una de ellas estaba escrita el nombre de a quien pertenecia la habitación, todos con su estilo.

La que mas me gusto fue la inscripción de Tobi, esta tenia un dibujito de el, que decía en letras pequeñitas :_Tobi es un buen chico._

La de Hidan, estaba manchada de sangre.

La de Kakuzu era normal, pero con un signo de dólar bajo su nombre.

La de Itachi, era obscura con el símbolo de los Uchiha bajo su nombre.

La de Zetsu era mitad blanca, mitad negra.

La de Pain era naranja.

La de Konan era azul… kiaaaaaaa azul, me encanta ese color, hablando de eso, por alguna extraña razón me pesaba un poco mas el cabello, solo un poco mas, pero no le di importancia.

La de Kisame era tierna en la parte de la S tenia un caballito de mar.

La de Sasori era muy elegante, tenia su nombre en madera, pintado de un color miel, y la inscripción tenia volumen.

Deidara paro un momento frente a esta habitación, y miro hacia el suelo cabizbajo, su rostro me causo mucha tristeza, pero intente alegrarlo.

-Nyaaaaaa, quedo ved tu habitación, hm…Niipa- dije imitando a un gato, y dándole una sonrisa, eso alegro solo un poco su rostro.

-JAJAJ eres como una pequeña Konan hum- no entendí su comentario, y caminamos hasta llegar a su habitación, que estaba al lado de la de Sasori, jajajaj YAOI ven a mi! Ejem, olviden eso…

La inscripción de su nombre era de un color amarillo palido, y con un deidara chibi con una ave en sus manos.

-Kiaaaaaaaa que adorable hm!- grite con brillitos en los ojos. Deidara coloco su mano sobre mi boca para hacerme callar.

Me quede callada y me metio en su cuarto de un empujon.

-Kiaaaaaaaaa mi primer beso hm!- me levante y comencé a dar saltitos por toda la habitación, que estaba pintada de un color anaranjado palido, con cortinas amarillas, y una gran cama color crema. Tenia varios estantes llenas de figuritas de arcilla, y un ropero en una esquina, un escritorio, entre otras cosas.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER KIAAAAAAAA HM!- seguí gritando y saltando como corderito de un lugar a otro, mientras Deidara trataba de atraparme, cuando lo hizo me amarro un paño en la boca y me escondió en el ropero, mientras mis gritos eran callados por el pañuelo en mi boca.

Cuando logre tranqulizarme escuche una voz.

-Pero que te pasa p*ta rubia, me interrumpiste cuando le rezaba a Jashin-sama!- sip, era Hidan.

-Tu dios NO existe, Hidan… y en cuanto a ti Deidara, me interrumpiste cuando estaba contado mi dinero.-era Kakuzu, por dios, todos tienen una forma tan original de hablar.

-Joder viejo avaro, deja de contar tu p*to dinero!-

-Y tu deja de decir que Jashin-sama existe-

-Ahhhh maldito blasfemo! No le hagas caso Jashin-sama el no sabe lo que dice- dijo Hidan.

-Imbecil… y tu Deidara a que venían esos gritos?- pregunto Kakuzu.

-Si Dei-chan, sabíamos que eres una jodida rubia, y ahora con tus gritos lo confirmamos, ajjajajaja- ese era Hidan, que se reia de buena gana, su risa era contagiosa y no pude evitar reirme.

-Escuchaste eso?-pregunto Kakuzu.

-No, mejor me voy, me quede rezando un ''Jashin-sama Nuestro, que estas en los cielos…''- dijo Hidan mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Estoy seguro que vino de tu armario Deidara…- _Oh no me van a descubrir, que hago, que hago. _Senti que un peso se colocaba sobre el armario, debio ser Deidara.

-Quitate!-

-No hum!-

-Quitate ahora!- Senti que el peso había desaparecido, y estaban a punto de abrir la puerta del armario. Cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Porque tanto griterío!- _Oh por dios, esa voz tan calmada y sexy, solo le puede pertenecer a una persona: Sasori._

-Danna hum!- grito Diedara entre aliviado y nervioso.

-Kakuzu, puedes irte, necesito hablar con Deidara- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pff esta bien, pero te lo advierto Deidara, estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo en tu armario- sentí una puerta cerrarse. Maldicion Sasori con Deidara, solos, en una misma habitación, y yo sin cámara! Kamisama me odia T.T.

-Deidara, venia a decirte que saldremos de misión la semana que viene, y que mañana comenzaremos a entrenar, te he visto en las misiones, y andas muy lento y despistado- dijo severamente, yo escuchaba claramente lo conversación, mientras en mi mente tomaba nota de todo lo que ellos decían: Jujuju información valiosa!

-Si Danna…- esa era la voz de Deidara, al parecer estaba triste.

-A propósito, a que se referia Kakuzu con lo de tu armario- Oh oh!

-Etto… nada Danna, ya sabes, el muñeco de trapo esta loco, hum jejejje- dijo Deidara.

-No lo creo asi- sentí pasos cerca, y comenzaron a tocar la puerta del armario.

-Se que hay algo o alguien dentro, contesta ahora mismo, o no querras saber lo que te espera.

Wahhh que hago que hago, piensa Nyroge, piensa… emmm, ahh cerebro dame una idea, que hago, que hago, como pude me quite el pañuelo- Ejem, no hay nadie…- dije con voz aguda….Maldicion lo hice de nuevo -.-U, por eso jamas fui buena en las escondidas.

-Dime que no es cierto Deidara- dijo Sasori y abrió las puertas de par en par, encontrándose con una niña que lo miraba embobada.

-Deidara, explícame que es esto…- dijo apuntándome.

-Yo no soy un **esto, **soy un **alguien hm**- dije mientras observaba la hermosa cara de Sasori, y a Deidara qe tenia una mano en su frente, y una vena a punto de estallar.

-El líder sabe de esto?- pregunto Sasori.

-No danna hum, nadie mas que tu lo sabe hum-

El pelirrojo se agacho hasta mi altura, y me observo, yo estaba roja a mas no poder.

-Eres la hermana perdida de Konan-san?-

-Ehh? Pues no hm-

-Entonces la hermana perdida de Deidara, je- dijo mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

-Mi hermana perdida hum?- ladeó la cabeza.

-Tiene el mismo modismo al hablar que tu-

-Ahh no me había fijado hum-

-Se lo diras al líder?-

-Aunque no lo hiciera, me obligarias a hacerlo hum-

-Muy cierto-

-Como se lo digo, Danna, hum?- el rubio tenia una cara un poco mas alegre, seguramente porque estaba entablando una conversación con el pelirrojo. Me levante de donde estaba y camine donde estaba Deidara y le tironee suavemente la capa, para llamar su atención.

-Que quieres hum?- pregunto amablemente.

-Porque dicen que me parezco a Konan hm?- Deidara sonrio, y Sasori comenzó a buscar algo por la habitación, hasta que lo encontro y me lo extendió: un espejo.

Coloque el espejo frente a mi, y no me vi a mi, sino que a otra chica. Tenia la cara muy blanca, los ojos azules, el cabello azulado al igual que mis ojos, y muy liso, lo tenia suelto y largo hasta a cintura, y mi mismo flequillo de siempre que tapaba ligeramente el ojo izquierdo. En mi boca podía verse un diente pequeño, pero afilado, abri mi boca y me encontré con dientes caninos filudos parecidos a los de un gato. Esa no era yo.

- grite descontroladamente, mientras saltaba de aquí para alla, asemejándome a una ranita. Los chicos me observaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-La cena estará lista en una hora mas- dijo Sasori, observando como saltaba de un lugar a otro.

-Se lo decimos hum?- decía Deidara siguiendo mis movimientos.

-Yo creo que si- contesto el pelirrojo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Reviews? Flores? Maldiciones de Jashin-sama?**

**Acepto criticas constructivas gustosa ^w^**

**Agradecimientos**

**KariDei Uchiha****: **Danna! Awui tienes la continuación, ahora por favor baja el cuchillo ^o^U

**yukki1897:** Gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación ^^

**Drake99999:**Gracias por leer este fic ^^, espero que sea de tu agrado

**Soni: **ajajajja, no te preocupes, hare que se comporte asi, aunque Tobi será la base dentro de algunos capítulos mas ^^, le colocare su personalidad de Madar, aunque seguirá siendo Tobi de vez en cuando.

**Natitha: **Me tirare encima de Hidan y Kakuzu por ti ^^, jejje en realidad no lo se, si quieres tirate tu por ello, espera aquí.

-Kakuzuu, Hidan! Vengan un momento!

-Me pagas si voy?-

-Si, como no-

-Ahí vienen Natitha…-

-Aquí estamos y mi dinero?-

-Natitha ahora! ! ( se lanza sobre Hidan y Kakuzu)

Kiaaa adorable! ^^

**Hiro-san:** Gracias amiga, que GRAN comentario ¬¬ , ejjeje no te culpo ^^, ojala nos volvamos a ver para el próximo año ^^, tienes que venir, o te mato ¬¬.

**kalhisto azula: **arigato por tu comentario, Niipa ^^, aquí esta la cointi, espero que te haya gustado ^^

**Ambrosita:** Gracias amiga ^^, Gracias por entenderme,^^, se que puedo contar contigo siempre ^^, y… nos veremos muy pronto en la cárcel, digo liceo, ¬¬ no quiero entrar T.T

** : **Nyaaaa, arigato por tu comentario, yo también espero que sigas tu fic, y te voy a acosar hasta que pongas la conti muahahahhah

**Yanaki: **Gracias que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que esta conti también ^^

** Gracias a todos!**


	3. Conociendolos!

**Bueno, aquí con el tercer capitulo jijiijij, gracias a todos por los comentarios, me hacen demasiado feliiiz, este capi me salio algo largo, emmm estaba inspirada :P**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, o ningún Akatsuki habría muerto y Sakura no habría existido( mis disculpas a sus fans)**

**Ahhh y necesito que alguien me diga como colgar mas capis, es que cuando colgué el segundo capitulo, me salio una cosa de 15 limit existing, o algo asi, la cosa es que el segundo capi, jamas se subia, asi que tuve que borrar unas historias, si alguien sabe como colgar mas capítulos, sin tener que borrar otras historias, y sin exceder el supuesto limite, por favor hágamelo saber, ya que esta historia tendra varios capítulos, y no quisiera tener que borrar mis otras historias. Se lo agradecería mucho **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Conociéndolos!**

Luego de mucho saltar, sentí un golpe en mi cabecita.

-Nyaaaa quien hizo eso T.T hm- dije sobándome mi cabecita.

-Fue Sasori no Danna hum- contesto Deidara mirando a su maestro, mientras que este miraba mis pucheros.

-Como te dije en una hora mas estará la cena…- dijo el pelirrojo observando a su alumno.

-Lo se Danna, pero como se lo diremos hum?- ladeó la cabeza, en señal de pregunta.

-No seria mejor hablarlo con Pain-sama?- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Creo que hay una mejor forma hum…- dijo Deidara, mientras me tomaba del cabello para que no me escapara- Hay que decírselo a Konan-chan hum- En eso salio de la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Sasori, mientras me traía agarrada del cabello. Ni que mi pelo fuera cadena de perro ¬¬.

Avanzamos hasta la habitación de Konan y Deidara golpeo la puerta tres veces, se escucho un :Adelante. Y el rubio abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba pintada de color celeste palido, y las cortinas eran de un azul marino, mientras que la cama era grande y tenia un cubrecama blanco, el piso tenia baldosas blancas, y la habitación estaba en perfecto orden. Era como la habitación de mis sueños *-*.

-Etto…Konan-chan hum?- dijo Deidara mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica. Esta se levanto, ya que al parecer estaba buscando algo debajo de la cama, aun no me veía ya que yo estaba escondida atrás de Deidara.

-Que quieres Deidara-kun?- dijo la peli azul amablemente.

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes con un problema hum-

-Cual seria?-

-Este…- dijo Sasori que apareció de improviso, y me empujo suavemente hacia adelante, encontrándome con Konan, que, en efecto era muy parecida a mi, o yo a ella.

-Kiaaaaaaaa pero que cosita mas kawaiii!- dijo Konan mientras me tomaba de mis mejillas y las apretaba. Luego fijo su vista al frente y agrego:- Donde la encontraron?- Vaya y yo que pensé que me iban a matar o algo….

-Deidara la encontró-contesto el pelirrojo.

-No me creerías si te dijera como la encontré hum…- dijo Deidara medio sonriendo, medio riendo.

-Cuéntamelo- dijo Konan.

-Estaba en un claro del bosque, en donde hay un pozo, y de repente esta se ilumina, y sale esta chica disparada hum- dijo Deidara, eso es cierto, pero, omitio el hecho de que había pedido un deseo.

-Vaya pero que extraño…- dijo la chica volviendo su vista hacia mi.- Y cual es el problema?

-No tiene a donde ir, y me preguntaba si podría quedarse hum- en ese momento la cara de Konan cambio, a una algo seria y pensativa.

-Vaya chicos que dilema este…-contesto.- Debemos pensar que esta es una organización de criminales Rango S, y el hecho de hacernos cargo de una niña, solo nos da mas peso- finalizo.

-Lo se hum-

-Pequeña, ahora que sabes lo que somos, aun quisieras quedarte aquí?- me pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-Primero que nada, no soy una niña, tengo 16 años, y tal vez tenga cara de bebe, pero ya soy una adolescente, segundo, me llamo Umineko no Nyroge y tercero, Si me gustaría quedarme con ustedes, y les prometo que no seré una carga hm- conteste con una sonrisa, mientras mi afilado diente se dejaba ver.

-Jajjaja tiene tu modismo Deidara-kun…- dijo Konan con una sonrisa dirigida al rubio.- Pero, esto no depende de mi, depende de lo que Pain diga-

-Yo lo voy a convencer, nyaaaa hm!- dijo colocando una cara gatuna.

-Kiaaaaaaa es tan adorable!- dijo Konan mientras me abrazaba, cuando porfin me solto me observo. Tenia que quedarme aquí a como diera lugar.

-Nee, si yo me quedara aquí, tu serias mi onee-chan, o no Konan-onee-chan hm ^w^- dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

-Siii hare todo lo posible para que Pain te deje estar aquí, y sino te deja, lo obligare, muahahahhahahaa- se ve a Konan riendo como loca, y con un fondo de fuego.

-A todo esto, la cena seria muy propicia para dar el anuncio- la voz de Sasori se hizo presente.

-Si, déjame decírselo a Pain- contesto Konan.

-A todo esto Konan-chan, que estabas buscando hum?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ahhh mi flor, aun no la encuentro- dijo mientras miraba para ambos lados.

-No será esa hm- dije mientras señalaba una flor arriba del armario.

-Siiii esa vez, gracias Nyroge-chan- kiaaaaaa me dijeron Nyroge-chan, kiaaaa, nadie me dice asi u.u.

Konan de un salto tomo la flor, luego la observo y paso su miraba a la mia, interrogante, luego de algunos segundos de pasar su mirada de la flor a mi, y de la mia a la flor, me la coloco en el cabello, yo me sonroje y ella me dio una sonrisa. Los chicos seguían observando la escena, Konan me tomo de la mano y me saco de la habitación, seguramente para llevarme a la de Pain.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Deidara POV's**

Vaya que dia tan extraño he tenido, jamas pensé que por lanzar una moneda las chicas salieran de un pozo, aunque lo curioso en esto; es que lance la moneda con mi deseo y ella apareció, no será acaso una señal, además ella dice que le paso algo similar, que habrá pedido?

No lo sé, pero o cierto es que, si Nyroge no hubiera aparecido, tal vez me habría costado mas entablar una conversación con Danna.

Aunque ahora…

Estamos los dos solos, en la habitación de Konan, pero solos al fin, y las palabras no me salen, de que se supone que le hablare ahora, veamos, piensa rápido.

-Etto… Danna, que curioso no hum?- bien vamos bien.

-Curioso?-

-Ya sabes, que de pronto una chica salga dentro de un pozo hum-

-Si, es curioso y sospechoso, traía armas consigo?-

-Ninguna danna hum-

-Es extraño, Akatsuki es una banda realmente peligrosa, y por lo que veo la chica te vio con tu capa de Akatsuki y no te dijo nada, aparte, porque no la mataste?- dijo Sasori medio regañándome.

-Pues no quería matarla, ya que no traía armas consigo y también por algo que me dijo hum…- es cierto, esa chica parecía conocerme.

-Como que?-

-Ella me mostro que no traía armas consigo, y yo lo verifique, además, no pareció importarle sentirse totalmente indefensa ante un asesino como yo, y también sabia que yo pertenecía a Akatsuki hum-

-Como sabes eso?-

-Bueno, primero al ser Akatsukis somos conocidos y buscados, pero, la chica parecía ajena a todo este mundo, ya que ella misma dijo que sabia que no volveria en un buen tiempo al lugar de donde provenia, y se supone que al ser ajena a este lugar, no debería saber nada acerca de nosotros hum-

-El punto es que…- dijo Sasori haciendo un ademan con las manos, para que yo continuara.

-El punto es que, ella al momento en que iba a atacarla, me dijo que sabia quien era yo, y que confiaba plenamente en que no le haría daño hum. Entonces Danna, como puedes explicarte que una chica ajena a nuestro mundo, ya me conozca, o nos conozca, ya que al decir que sabia lo que era yo, significa que sabia que era un asesino en Akatsuki, y eso a la vez nos lleva a pensar que ella ya sabe de Akatsuki, lo que no me explico, es como hum…- tome un respiro y observe a Sasori, el cual analizaba cada una de mis palabras.

-Vaya pero que curioso, será mejor que comencemos a estudiarla con mas cautela…-

-Y para comprobarlo todo, cuando esta chica se apareció, se abalanzo hacia mi y me abrazo…- fui interrumpido por Sasori.

-Te abrazo?-

-Exacto, como si la chica me conociera, además de que en cuanto me vio, aparte de NO temerme, dijo cosas como Deidara lindo, entre otras cosas que no entendí hum…-

-Asi que tienes una admiradora eh?- dijo Sasori con sorna.

-Si lo fuera o no, no me explico como puedes saber tanto de nosotros, y hay pequeños detalles con los que se delata aunque intente esconderlos fingiendo que no nos conoce hum- termine de hablar algo feliz, porque en parte Danna parecía haber olvidado nuestra pasada pelea.

-Vaya esto es demasiado extraño, y para agregarle mas misterio a este caso, esa tal Nyroge, me extraño mucho el hecho de que no tuviera idea de su apariencia física- dijo Sasori, ese detalle lo pase por alto.- Se extraño mucho cuando le dije que se parecía a Konan y lo corrobore cuando le pase el espejo, la chica al momento de mirarse, reacciono como si estuviera viendo a otra persona-

-Que cosa mas extraña, no Danna hum…-

-Ademas tiene tu mismo modismo al hablar jejeje- dijo Sasori, su comentario me molesto, pero también me gusto oir su risa, ahhhh es como un canto de angeles.

-Deidara, Deidara, DEIDARA!-

-AHHHHH que pasa Danna hum-

-Te quedaste mirando un punto fijo, con cara de tonto y con saliva en la boca-

-Ahh etto.. yo…

-Chicos! Nyroge se queda!- ambos dimos un respingo, y observamos a las dos chicas, realmente parecían hermanas.

-Como lo hiciste Konan-san?-pregunto Sasori.

-Tengo mis métodos muahahahhaa- dijo Konan con un aura maligna, Nyroge solo la miraba pensativa y bastante seria. Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

-Ahhh y chicos la cena esta lista, recuerden que a Itachi-san le tocaba hacerla- dijo Konan con una sonrisa, para luego a observar a Nyroge, que cambio su expresión rotundamente, para devolverle la sonrisa. No me digan que esta niña tiene bipolaridad, otra Zetsu en Akatsuki . Nooooooooo! T^T.

-Iremos de inmediato Konan-san- ese era Sasori.- Vamos Deidara-kun.

-Ehh si Danna….- me dijo DEIDARA-KUN KIAAAAAAA, es el dia mas feliz de mi vida, yeah!.

Cuando por fin volvi a tierra, me encontré solo en la habitación.

Sali del cuarto y me encontré con que Sasori se encontraba recargado en la pared, esperándome.

-Gracias por esperar Sasori-no-Danna hum- vi como su cara se ruborizo, y desvio la mirada, emitiendo un casi inaudible: Tsk.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, y al llegar al comedor, vimos que varios miembros de Akatsuki ya estaban sentados, y digo casi, porque faltaba Pain y Konan, y Nyroge.

-Joder tengo hambre! – dijo Hidan mientras golpeaba los servicios en la mesa.

-Hidan! Jashin-sama no te enseño a no golpear los cubiertos en la mesa?- dijo Kakuzu.

-No! Iiiiiiii! Kakuzu, crees en Jashin-sama?- dijo Hidan con brillo en los ojos-

-No, ni aunque me pagaran todo el dineral del mundo- contesto secamente Kakuzu, luego podía verse a un Hidan con una aura depresiva en un rincón, haciendo circulitos en el suelo. Y para rematarla, una nube comenzó a llover sobre Hidan.

-Que tiempos los de ahora, el calentamiento global ya esta haciendo efectos…- dijo Kisame moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

El Uchiha solo observaba a su compañero pensativo.

-Muy bien chicos tenemos una información que darles- esa era la voz de Pain.

-Bien, pero que sea rápido, mi estomago no se alimentara solo, sabe?- protesto Hidan.

-Hidan!- dijo Kakuzu.

-Que?-

-Callate ¬¬-

-u.U''''-

-Muy bien, quisiera decirles que, hay un nuevo miembro en Akatsuki- luego del anuncio, se escucharon cosas como: Por Jashin-sama, esto saldrá muy caro, Por Poseidón, Tobi es un buen chico, que bien/**que mal** , tsk, Hmpf, entre otras cosas.

Vaya Nyroge recién llego y ya es un miembro de Akatsuki,je.

-Que bien otro sacrificio para Jashin-sama!-

-Te juro si le haces algo, te las veras conmigo- contesto Konan arremangándose las mangas(N/A: nyaaa trabalenguas!).

-Parece que Konan-san le tomo cariño a la pequeña…- dijo Sasori de modo que solo yo escuchara.

-Asi parece hum…-

-Muy bien, aquí esta, redoble de tambores (se escuchan tambores de Kamisama-sabe-donde)

Luego de aquella vergonzosa presentación, apareció Nyroge con su capa de Akatsuki puesta, el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta, la flor de Konan y unas orejas de gato( cortesía de Konan)

-No me digas que es _**esa**_ cagada chica- dijo Hidan apuntando despreciativamente a Nyroge.

Los que estuvieran bebiendo jugo, en ese momento se atragantaron con el comentario de Hidan, en una mezcla de tos, risa, y maldiciones.

(N/A: Nyaaa a mi me paso, me atragante con mi jugo y se lo escupi en la cara a mi prima, ahhhh pero que diaa….)

No pude evitar reirme, y vi como Nyroge inflaba sus mejillas, y como Pain trataba de detener a Konan para que no fuera a abrazar a Nyroge, por aquella carita tan, adorable, supongo…

Mire a mi lado y vi Sasori estaba atragantado, asi que le golpee la espalda.

-Suba las manos Danna hum!- el aludido las subio con dificultad mientras seguía tosiendo.

-Oh Jashin-sama pero que mierda es esa- dijo Hidan nuevamente, ganándose un soberano golpe de parte de Konan.

-Desde ahora ella será su nueva compañera, os ruego sean buenos con ella, y ayúdenle en lo que necesite, aunque debo ponerte con un compañero…- dijo Pain, mientras levantaba el dedo índice- Seras tu, Tobi.

-Wiii Tobi tendrá nueva compañera- el chico comenzó a festejar.

-Aunque seria bueno si te los presentáramos a todos- dijo Konan.- Muy bien, el es Kisame.

-Mucho gusto pequeña- dijo el chico tiburón- A ti te dire Nemo hm ^w^- dijo Nyroge apuntando a Kisame, Kakuzu se atraganto con la comida, y el chico pez se fue a un rincón.

-jejeje, muy bien, el es Zetsu-

-Hola pequeña/**Gusto en conocerte bocadillo.**-

-Contigo me llevare bien hm ^^- dijo Nyroge (N/A: si soy algo bipolar, cambio de parecer y de humor de un momento a otro)

-El es Itachi-

-Hola-

-Nyaaa pero serio eres hm , contigo me llevare muy bien hm ^^-

-El es Kakuzu- el tipo me jalo hacia el y le dijo a la chica: Estas saliendo cara.

-No te preocupes soy ahorradora, viejo tacaño hm- Hidan exploto en risas, y Kakuzu dijo algo de : otro Hidan no!

-El es Hidan-

-Hola pequeña, si te portas bien, no seras sacrificio para Jashin-sama-

-Kiaaa gracias Jashin-sama te bendecirá hm ^^- a Hidan le empezaron a brillar los ojos.

-El es Sasori-

-Nyaaaaa ya te conozco, tu seras mi Danna, porfavor Deidara, deja que sea mi Danna hm!- la chica se arrodillo ante mi, mientras sus ojitos brillaban, no se porque me preguntaba a mi, a menos que supiera algo que yo no- No veo por que no hum- conteste, es cierto, esa chica por muy extraña que fuera, me inspiraba confianza.

-Deidara, ya lo conoces- dijo Konan.

-Siiiiii- se tiro sobre mi, estoy seguro de que Sasori se enojo ante tal acto. La chica se separo de mi.

-Y es es Tobi-

-Nyaaaaaaa Nyroge también es una buena chica hm!- se lanzo sobre Tobi, mientras el chico correspondía, y luego ambos comenzaron a saltar por todo el comedor.

-Joder, la cagada chica y el chico calabaza, Jashin-sama que pasa estos días- dijo Hidan. Nyroge se rio de buena gana, mostrando sus filosos caninos, en eso se escucha un grito.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Drake99999: jejeje con una mirada gatuna como la mia, quien no jajajaj**

**Sumire-chan 3: Si, yo también amo a Deidara y a Sasori también, y Si, la inscripción de Hidan se ve genial con sangre.**

**Kalhisto Azula. Gracias por comentar, me haces feliz ^^, aquí tienes el tercer capi.**

**Yukki1897: te dio risa? A que bueno, ese es el fin, si tienes mas ideas chistosas, por favor dímelas hm ^^**

**Anooonima L: wooow tanto misterio, y wiii new lectora, me haces feliz, y aquí tienes la conti.**

**KariDei Uchiha: Nyaaaaaa Danna, gracias por el comentario, jiijijij, cualquier intento de matarme, yo también estoy lista( sacando cuchillo ^^) **

**Yanaki D : ejejejjj, si que gran cambio, pero siempre me imagine asi en versión anime, que bueno que te pareciera chistoso, la verdad es que no me considero alguien con sentido del humor, el humor me llega de vez en cuando.**

**Grellicious x3 : jijjijiij new lectora, wiiiiiiii, si habrá Kakuhidan y si, Itachi también es lindo, pero soy una de as pocas que no lo considera como su principal favorito, y en el caso de Hidan, yeahhh Jashin-sama te va a bendecir ^^.**

**Soni: nyaaa si Tobi será Madara, pero no siempre, solo cuando lo requiera, pero no te preocupes por eso, y gracias por tu apoyo :D.**

**Nathita: siiii me encanto tu abrazo, hasta le saque foto( mostrándole las fotografías) a que no salen adorables, nyaaaa, yo también me moriría de una hemorragia nasal, solo que con sasori y deidara, ddddd , jejeje:D.**

**Camila: psss claro que puedes, haber espera…**

**-Itachi, quieres venir un momento?-**

**-No, porque iria?-**

**-Por que Sasuke esta diciendo que es mas bello que tu!-**

**-Ese mocoso, como se atreve, ya vera ¬¬, todos saben que soy mas lindo que el.-**

**-Ehhh maldición Sasuke ven aquí un momento- ( no me gusta Sasuke u.u, el mato a Itachi e hizo que mi Deidara hiciera Buuuum!)**

**-Porque debería ir?-**

**-Por que estan vendiendo fotos de Naruto desnudo :D-**

**-Quueee, déjenme unaaaaa!-**

**Muy bien Camila, ahí vienen!**

**A la una, a las dos, y a las tres!**

**(Camila se lanza sobre los Uchihas, mientras los llena de besos y otras cosas.)**

**Ups, esto no es apto para niñas como yo :D (Nyroge: has leído lemon miles de veces ¬¬) **

**Es cierto! *¬***

**Arigato a todos por sus comentarios jijiij ^^**


	4. Tobi, no soy un vampiro

**Bueno aquí el otro capi hm ^^**

**Me salio muy cortito y también he estado algo falta de inspiración, Doña Inspiracion no me ha visitado T^T, Nyaaaaaaaaa, onegai espero que le guste el capi, si no les gusta me muero, buaaaaaaaa hm**

**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a la perversa mente de kishimoto-san, la perversa mente que asesino a mi DeiDei, mato a mi querido Sasori y mato a Itachi ¬¬**

**Y el que dibujo a Sakura, mi odiada Sakura ¬¬**

**Tobi, no soy una vampira ¬¬**

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Aquel estruendoso grito se escucho por todo el comedor, molestando a mas de alguno.

-Pero que mier***, Tobi, porque carajo gritaste de esa forma- el alvino se levanto, junto con su guadaña, Kakuzu lo detuvo.

-Estoy con Hidan, porque gritaste de esa forma?- dijo el tesorero de Akatsuki.

-Nyroge, ella, ella, ella es, es!- dijo el enmascarado apuntando con un dedo tembloroso a la chica.

-Ella es… que hum?- dijo Deidara.

-Un vampiro!-

La mejor cara de todos fue esta: O.O, O.o, ., XD, WTF… Tobi ¬¬.

-Tobi….- dijo Kisame con una vena a punto de estallar.- De todas las cosas tontas que has dicho, **y son muchas! **Esta se lleva el premio! ¬¬''- termino Kisame.

-Pe-pero Tobi lo vio, Nyroge tiene unos colmillos, parecidos a los de un vampiro, Tobi cree que Nyroge es un vampiro.-

-Yo? Un vampiro hm?- dijo la peli azul apuntándose, con cara inocente.

-Tobi, Kisame tiene razón, Nyroge **NO **es un vampiro, y el hecho de tener estos dientecitos, no significa nada. Yo creo que es un defecto adorable, si es que le podemos decir defecto- dijo Konan colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-No lo voy a creer, Tobi no quiere ser compañero de una vampiro- dijo el buen chico, mientras se marchaba a su habitación, con la cabeza en alto.

-Tobi…- susurro Nyroge muy bajito. Algo triste y decepcionada.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Luego de la cena, Konan y Pain se pusieron a pensar en donde dormiría la pequeña.

Luego de mucho pensar, Konan decidio que seria mejor que la chica durmiera en su habitación, asi que con la ayuda de la chica, pudieron acomodar el lugar, de modo que Nyroge estuviera comoda.

Tambien hablaron con Kakuzu, para ponerse de acuerdo, ya que querían hacerle una habitación a la chica. Luego de muchas protestas y sobornos, Kakuzu accedió, de mala gana.

-Bueno Nyro-chan, dentro de una semana dormiras en mi habitación-

-Sip ^w^ hm- dijo la chica mostrando sus afilados dientes, pero luego su semblante se entristeció.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que podras darle a entender a Tobi que no eres un vampiro ^^- dijo Konan.

-Ire a hablarle ahora mismo hm ^^- dijo la chica, y salio de la habitación, rumbo a la planta baja, en donde algunos Akatsukis aun se encontraban.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Llegue a la sala de estar, y solo encontré Kisame descansando en un sofá y a Deidara echado sobre uno de los sillones, con su mirada perdida en el techo.

Mi instinto me hizo mirar hacia el techo, pensando que había algo pegado, y luego de ver que no había nada ps….

Me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Deidara….(N/A: sii a veces soy algo lenta)

-Nee Dei-kun, que te pasa hm?- dije mientras me sentaba de rodillas al suelo, y lo observaba, este desvio su mirada del techo y la poso sobre la mia.

-No es nada Nyroge-chan hum- volvió a desviar su mirada- No lo entenderías hum…

-Es por Sasori Danna hm?- pregunte. Vi que Deidara se sobresalto, jejejej di en el clavo.

-Eto… no como crees… hum…- desvio su mirada muy sonrojado.

-Nyaaa Deidara-kun se ve muy bonito sonrojado, te gusta Sasori no Danna hm?- por alguna razón me costaba menos desenvolverme en este lugar, pero que mejor, no?

-Como dices eso hum… dos hombres no…pueden hum….-

-El amor todo lo permite, siempre que sea un amor verdadero, el amor no tiene fronteras, no hay limites, no hay prohibiciones, solo si es un amor reciproco y verdadero hm- supongo que lo deje sin habla.

-Danna jamas podría quererme hum…-

-Como dices eso, se nota que te quiere muchiisimo hm ^^, y lo he notado hm ^^- eso pareció devolverle la alegría.

-Aun asi, me gustaría poder decírselo, y que el me correspondiera, los dos… juntos hum…-

-T^T- nyaa no se porque estoy llorando, miro hacia un lado. Ahí esta la respuesta ¬¬.

-Hey quien puso las cebollitas aquí hm ¬¬- grite algo enojada. Al momento Tobi aparece con una cruz apuntándome hacia mi.

-Tobi dice que te alejes, vampiro, wahhhh-( me lanza unas cebollas)

-Tobi, primero que nada, NO soy un vampiro, segundo, no se usan cebollas, se usan ajos, y tercero devuélvele esa cruz a Hidan hm ¬¬-

-Como se que no me estas mintiendo- dijo el chico mientras bajaba la cruz.

-Según yo se, los vampiros no se reflejan en un espejo- tomo un espejo y me enfoco- Lo ves? Segundo, pásame esa cruz de plata- le quito la cruz- Deberia estar quemándome! Y tercero, tráeme un ajo hm- el chico se va y vuelve con un ajo- Mira nada me pasa, Tobi NO SOY UN VAMPIRO HM ¬¬!

-Como puedo creerte, quien quieras que seas!- dijo el chico tomando nuevamente la cruz.- Que sabor tiene la sangre?-

-Tiene sabor a metal, fierro, algo asi hm- respondi.

-Ves, si no fueras vampiro, no sabrias que sabor tiene la sangre!-

-Tobi, eso QUIEN no lo sabe, si quieres pregúntaselo a Hidan hm!- dije con una gran vena en la frente.

-Tobi yo…-

-Callate engendro de satanas!- dijo el buen chico.

-Oye, no le digas asi a Kisame hm ¬¬-

Kisame:

-Tobi hm…-

-No te creo! Alalallalalallala- dijo el enmascarado tapándose los oídos.

-Que debo hacer para que me creas Tobi-kun T.T hm-

-Explicame porque tienes esos colmillos-

-Por que es un pequeño defecto, nada mas hm!-

-No te creo…- Rayos debo decirle algo, ya se! Es estúpido pero servirá.

-Tobi-kun, yo s-soy una gata hm! ^w^-

-Y entonces porque no tienes cola ni orejas ¬¬-

-Porque soy prematura- O.o de todas las cosas que he dicho, esta es la peor!.(N/A: siii soy prematura, naci a los 7 meses ^^)

-Osea que no te alcanzaste a formar?-

-Exacto hm ^^-

-Es algo asi como Loveless, solo que no tienes orejitas y cola, ahhh entiendo- dijo el buen chico, dándome la espalda, y colocándose en actitud pensativa.

Loveless? No me digas que aquí también lo ven ¬w¬. Hablando de eso, no he visto YAOI en mucho tiempo! Creo que tenia imágenes Yaoi en Mi Mp4, y también habían dibujos en mi crockera…Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh se me olvido mi block de dibujos, MI MP4, MI MUSICA TODOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Maldicion donde lo deje, sin música no soy nada!

Veamos, estaba con mi bolso antes de entrar aquí, probablemente todavía estén cerca del pozo. Debo ir, debo ir!

-Tobi-kun, creo que debo irme hm!-

-A donde?-

-Debo ir a buscar algo muy importante hm!-

-Pero no puedes irte, es muy peligroso y mucho mas teniendo esa capa puesta- dijo Konan que entraba a la habitación.

-Konan-onee-chan hm! Es que debo ir! Poooooorfavorrrrr hm!- dije con cara de cordero degollado.

-Ohh esta bien ^^-

-Genial hm, Gracias hm!-

Me levante y busque a Deidara, este ya se había ido hace mucho de la habitación, me entristeci un poco, pero tuve que seguir a Konan.

Salimos del interior de la cueva y Konan se puso en posición para comenzar a correr, en ese momento me di cuenta de que: yo no sabia ni saltar sobre los arboles, ni correr tan rápido como ellos.

-Etto… Konan-chan, yo no se como.. saltar sobre los arboles , ni correr rápido hm….-

-Ahhh eso es muy fácil, solo debes colocar tu torso hacia adelante y los brazos hacia atrás, luego solo debemos acumular chakra en tus pies, y listo, a correr!-

-Como se acumula chakra hm?-

-Solo concéntrate, sentiras una energía rodeando tu cuerpo, y cuando creas que puedes controlarla, debes enviarla a tus pies, si lo que deseas es correr mas rápido-

Asi lo hice, me concentre; sentí una enorme energía recorrer todo mi cuerpo, cuando estuve mas concentrada mande mi energía a mis pies, y me coloque en la posición que Konan me había indicado, hice un intento, di un salto, y paaaam!

Abri los ojos y…

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O.O!- abri los ojos como platos estaba demasiado alto, no tengo vértigo, pero no sabia como bajar sin hacerme daño.

-CONCENTRATE!- grito Konan desde un árbol, hice lo que me dijo, y baje cuidadosamente, y luego como por inercia, comencé a saltar de un árbol a otro, como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo. Se sentía genial, era como volar en si, era algo tan fácil y divertido!

-Ahora Nyroge-chan, dime a donde quieres ir- era Konan que me seguía a mayor velocidad. Reconoci el camino y torci a la derecha, para seguir, hasta llegar a mi objetivo.

Luego de mucho avanzar, llegue hasta el mismo lugar en el que me encontré con Deidara, y ahí estaba mi bolso con todas mis cosas, las tome, y revise todos sus bolsillos. Encontre un poco de dinero y observe el pozo.

Luego saque una moneda y pase mi vista de la moneda al pozo, y viceversa, mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en mi deseo.

Luego de mucho pensar, formule mi deseo, frente la atenta mirada de Konan. Y luego lance una moneda.

-Nyroge-chan que haces?- dijo preocupada Konan, al ver que desde dentro del pozo una luz salía, la luz me envolvió totalmente.

**Review? Onegai! Acepto criticas constructivas, ideas, sugerencias, maldiciones de ashin-sama, bendiciones, ^^, rosas… nooo rosas no, las odio ., que tal un Hikaru o un Kaoru para alegrarme el dia ^w^**


	5. Amigas!

**Aquí traigo la continuación, y, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, en serio que me hacen demasiado feliz. I'm very Happy yeahh, Jashin-sama los bendice.**

**AVISO: Por favor necesito que todos lean esto, el jueves entrare a clases u.u, si es horrible, pero la razón por la que menciono esto, es porque una, entro a clases y dos, entro a uno de los años mas difíciles de la enseñanza media: 3 medio, es mi penúltimo año de liceo T.T, y después, a la universidad se ha dicho. En que influye esto? Es uno de los años mas difíciles, especialmente porque a mi se me ocurrio elegir ser humanista ¬¬, y a los humanistas nos llueven los trabajos, y los libros, por lo que no podre publicar la historia tan seguido como yo quisiera, pero prometo colocar los capítulos cuando pueda! Lo mas probable es que este fin de semana publique otro capitulo, pero las semanas que vienen se me hara difícil, pero no se preocupen, no abandonare el fic ^^, y probablemente por abril colgare mas capítulos ^^ hm.**

**Bueno eso, gracias por su atención hm ^^. No dejen de leer, que yo también me puedo hacer un tiempo para escribir ^^. Solo si es que se puede, podría colar un capitulo cada fin de semana, SOLO si se puede, no prometo nada hm.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, por lo tanto Akatsuki tampoco( maldición hm T.T) sino a Masashi Kishimoto hm ^^.**

**Este capi, me salio mas cortito .**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Amigas!**

Aquella luz me envolvió, y sentí que me elevaba solo un poco, hasta que un gran peso me hizo caer.

-Auuuuuuuchhhh!- grite yo y el peso que me cayo encima.

-Ahhhhh que dolor, jamas tuve un aterrizaje tan brusco… espera….. creo que si….-

-Pero que es todo esto?- dijo Konan que no daba cabida a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Ahhhh quítate de encima hm!- proteste moviendo el bulto que estaba sobre mi.

-Daa, eso hago!- esa voz se me hizo familiar.

Cuando por fin logramos separarnos, mire directamente al sujeto que tenia frente a mi, era alta, de cabello negro y corto, y morena, tenia unos ojos violeta, unos colmillos mas grandes que los mios, y que sobresalían de su boca, mas unas orejas de gato color negro.

Era como una humana cualquiera excepto por esos colmillos y las orejas.

Se me hacia familiar, mucho.

-Que estas mirando, niña, y porque tienes el cabello azul, con que te lo tiñes?- me lo decía a mi, luego miro a Konan- Esa chica también tiene el cabello azul, que pasa aquí, y se parece mucho a- No lgro terminar porque yo le tape la boca.

-Dime tu nombre hm- le susurre muy bajito.

-Soy Kari- respondio igual de bajito que yo.

-Kari! No esto no puede ser hm!-

-Hey tienes el mismo acento que alguien que conozco-

-Por que será hm ¬w¬, Señorita Rusia hm-

-Como sabes que me gusta Rusia!-

Todo esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido, solo pedi un simple deseo y me cayo esta chica encima, aunque si no fuera por los ojos violetas, seria idéntica a Kari. Volvi a preguntárselo, ya que la primera vez no me entendio.

-Kari… soy yo, Lina hm….-

-Que! Pero, si tu… estabas, no esto… yo-

-Lo se, lance una moneda al pozo y de pronto me encontré aquí, con todos los Akatsukis hm-

-Kiaaaaa, es en serio!- Me abrazo con tal fuerza, que casi me ahoga, dijo cosas como: te extrañe, donde estabas, etc, etc.

-Pero, ni tu ni Fer venían en este viaje hm –

-Ahhh mis padres nos vinieron a dejar, a Fer y a mi, llegamos hace muy poco a las cabañas, me encontré con Andrea en el camino y me dijo que no te encontraba y me conto lo sucedido, cuanto lo siento…-

-No importa hm ^^-

-Hace cuantos estas aquí?-

-Solo hace algunas horas hm y Fer estaba contigo hm?- En ese momento el pozo vuelve a iluminarse y otra chica sale disparada, cayendo sobre Konan que queda inconsciente.

-Supongo que ahí tienes tu respuesta –

-Fer hm!- fui hacia la chica, pero solo me encontré a una chica de cabello lacio y largo color blanco, y tenia unos ojos rojos, mas unos colmillos parecidos a los mios, era alta y de complexión delgada.

-Kuso! Por Jashin-sama eso si dolio!-

-Daa- esa era Kari.

-Chicas! Estan las dos aquí, me hacen tan feliz hm!-

-Yo conozco ese modismo…. Acaso eres tu Lina!- la chica se lanzo contra mi, resultado, Kari quedo aplastada debajo de las dos.

-N…no me d-dejan …respirar agh!-

-Pero Lina, al fin te encontramos, pero que es todo este lugar? Y esa chica que esta alla tirada, se parece mucho a… Konan!-

-Con eso ya sabes donde estamos hm ^^-

-No me la puedo creer, osea que aquí esta mi lindo Hidaaan! Gracias Jashin-sama!-

-Y también Deidra y Sasori, neee, Kari no Danna hm ¬w¬- la chica me respondio con el mismo gesto. Y ahora que observaba a mis amigas, las encontraba demasiado distintas, al parecer llegar a este lugar hacia que tu cuerpo o tu apariencia cambiase drásticamente.

-A todo esto, aun no me explico vuestra apariencia, ni la mia tampoco hm- dijo observando a las chicas, ellas al observarse, solo gritaron.

-Pero que nos paso!-

-No lo se, pero como ven yo también estoy distinta, y hablando de distinta, les rogaría que, mientras estemos en este mundo, me trataran de Nyroge, hm-

-Por?-

-La verdad no lo se, pero prefiero que no utlicemos nuestros verdaderos nombres en este lugar, asi que Kari…- apunte a mi danna.

-Sere Yamiko-

-Y tu, Fer hm?-

-Yukino Tatsumaki-

-Ok, ahhh chicas, me hace tan feliz, pero… porque entraron hm?-

-Vimos el pozo, y ya ni me acuerdo el deseo que pedi, solo se que de pronto fui absorbida junto con Kari quiero decir Yamiko ^^-

-Entonces… vámonos hm!-

-Etto… Nyroge….-

-Si hm?-

-Que hacemos con Konan?-

-Ahh es cierto hm ^w^U- caída estilo anime por parte de las dos chicas.

-Debemos llevarla a la base, sabes donde esta, Nyroge?- la chica asintió, y entre las tres tomaron a Konan, y partieron rumbo a la base.

-Y ahora como se supone que entraremos? Se hacen sellos, y no creo que sepamos hacerlos…-

-Daa, yo si! No tengo idea como, pero yo lo vi, creo…- dijo Yamiko.

-Kiaaa Jashin-sama te bendice!- Yamiko hizo los sellos, y la roca se movio, dejándonos entrar a ese lugar.

-Si Yamiko pudo hacer los sellos, eso quiere decir que hemos ganado los poderes de este mundo hm-

-Osea que Jashin-sama nos doto de poderes, ya que el hecho de hacer sellos, quiere decir que podemos generar chakra, y hacer algunas técnicas, kiaaaa Jashin-sama gracias por todo esto!-

-Jashin-sama no existe Yukino ¬¬-

-Que dijiste bastarda! ¬¬-

-Chicas no peleemos aquí, recuerden que llevamos a Konan… miren ahí esta la entrada hm!- las chicas apresuraron el paso y entraron al escondite. Ya dentro dejaron a Konan sobre un sillón, y se acomodaron junto a ella, mientras Nyroge fue por agua a la cocina. Luego volvió y comenzó a beber el agua.

-Esa agua no era para Konan?- dijo Yamiko levantando una delgada ceja.

-Ahhh es cierto hm , es que me dio sed hm-

-Por cierto, no te había visto tu capa de Akatsuki, te queda bien, pero algo grande jijijiji- Nyroge se miro los brazos y vio que, como dijo Yukino, las mangas le quedaban largas.

-Aun este mundo sigo siendo bajita hm T.T, Kamisame me odia T.T hm-

-Kamisame no existe! Es Jashin-sama que no quiere hacerte crecer- dijo Yukino apuntando burlonamente a Nyroge.

-Jashin-sama NO existe/ hm ¬¬- dijeron las chcias a coro.

-Ahhhhh ateas, aléjense de mi, JASHIN-SAMA LAS VA A CASTIGAR!- dijo Yukino con mano temblorosa. En ese momento aparecen en la sala Hida, Sasori, Deidara y Tobi.

-Pero que mierda porque tanto griterío!- Yukino al verlo quedo petrificada.

-Eso mismo digo yo- comento Sasori.

-Porque Konan esta sobre el sillón, y quienes son estas chicas Nyroge hum- dijo Deidara. Yamiko al ver a Deidara y Sasori quedo igual que Yukino.

-3, 2, 1…- susurro Nyroge.

-!- ambas chicas dieron un enorme grito, Yukino se abalanzo hacia Hidan haciéndolo caer, mientras que Yamiko de alguna forma se abalanzo hacia Sasori y Deidara a la vez, cayendo sobre estos dos también. Tobi que no entendía nada, se tiro sobre Nyroge.

-Well, esto no me lo esperaba hm- dijo Nyroge con Tobi encima, que la abrazaba imitando los gestos de las otras chicas.

-Pero que esta pasando aquí!- esa era la voz de Pain, que hizo dar un respingo a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, y, que a la vez atrajo a los otros miembros faltantes.

-Esta será una noche muuuuuy larga hm- suspiro Nyroge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Review, maldiciones de Jashin-sama, flores, chocolates?**

**Acepto criticas y sugerencias.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Drake99999: Nyaaa, no le digas planata botánica a mi zetsu ¬¬, el es mio, xD, además, yo lo admiro, todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, aunque en el esta muy marcado hm xD.**

**KariDei Uchiha: Nyaaaaaaaaaaa, gracias por comentar DANNA! Te quiero( la abraza y la estruja)**

**Kari: Nyro, me estoy ahogando.**

**Yo: ni se te ocurra moverte, o te dolerá mas( la abraza mas)**

**Grellicious x3: Nyaaa gracias por comentar, y aquí esta el capi, ojala sea de tu agrado, Jashin-sama te bendice hija mia hm xD.**

**Kalhisto azula: nyaaaa gracias por el comentario, y si estoy bien :D, (la abraza)**

**Yukki1897: Nyaaa( porque siempre digo eso hm ¬¬), emm sip, naci a los 7 meses, supongo que, por esa razón soy bajita y con cara de bebe, aun a mis 16 años( se va a un rincón con aura oscura), bueno ya me recupere( tan rápido O.O!) si asi soy, espera, con quien rayos estoy hablando ¬¬, conmigo misma? Aunque eso siempre lo hago… Ahhh Yukki, jejeje ^^U, el accidente, psss…. OBVIO! El sasodei es mi pareja favorita, y sasori y deidara mis personajes favoritos, como decir que no ante una sugerencia tan tentadora, jejejjeje.**

**Soni: pues, aquí esta el capi, me da tanto gusto que te haya causado gracia, en serio no soy demasiado ocurrente con los chistes, solo si el momeno y la ccion es la adecuada hm eje( la abraza)**

**Porque abrazo a todo el mundo? No lo se, supongo que asio estare el jueves cuando entre al liceo, buaaa liceo, buaaaaaaaaa.**

**Quien quiere un abrazo, quien dijo yo, quien dijo yo, quien dijo yo, Kari no danna?**

**Kari: que! Yo no he dicho nada ¬¬**

**Kari a la una, kari a las dos y kari a las…**

**Kari: insisto en que yo no dije nada!**

**3! ( se lanza, la tira al suelo y la abraza)**

**El que quiere un abrazo me avisa hm :D!**

**Se ve a Grellicious huyendo lentamente.**

**Tu no te escapas Grellicious ¬w¬.**

**Grell: ahhhhhh( Nyroge la alcanza y se le tira encima, y la abraza , sin soltar a Kari tampoco)**

**Kiaa ando cariñosa hm ^w^**


	6. Un afortunado accidente y derrame nasal

**Dedicada una escena del capi a Yukki1897, jojojojo, gracias, no se que habría hecho sin esa idea hm ^^**

**Aquí con el capi ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni Akatsuki tampoco, pero y si le digo a JASHIN-SA..**

**Masashi: eso jamas sucederá muahahaha Naruto es mio, muahahahha**

**Yo: ya ven, Naruto no me pertenece… pero este fic SI! Comete esa Masashi ajajajajaj**

**Masashi: ¬¬**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Un afortunado accidente y derrame nasal.**

-Pero que esta pasando aquí!- esa era la voz de Pain, que hizo dar un respingo a todos los que se encontraban en la sala, y, que a la vez atrajo a los otros miembros faltantes.

-Esta será una noche muuuuuy larga hm- suspiro Nyroge.

-Nyroge, que paso aquí, y que estan haciendo ellas aquí, se supone que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí- dijo Pein muy enojado- no puedes traer gente asi como asi, ahora ya saben donde etsa nuestra cueva, como sabes si no te van a traicionar y delatar nuestra posición-

-Lo siento mucho Pein-sama, pero, ellas tampoco son de aquí, ellas son del mismo mundo del que yo vine hm-

-Q-que!-

-Como lo escucha, Sali con Konan-onee-chan a buscar varias cosas que se me habían quedado cerca del lugar de donde Sali, y de repente salieron ellas hm - apunte a las chicas que aun seguían aferradas al cuerpo de sus chicos, mientras la saliva resbalaba de su boca, y hacían oídos sordos a todo lo que yo estaba diciendo.

-Que crees que pasara si sigue llegando gente de tu ''mundo'', no podemos albergar a tantas personas, y mucho menos si saben quienes somos, porque lo saben, cierto?- Pain observo a las chicas.

Era hora de decir todo, aunque es obvio que ya muchos lo notaron.

-Si, Pein-sama, lo sabemos todo sobre ustedes, agradecería que no preguntase el porque, porque se lo dire muy pronto, y en cuanto a albergar mas gente, somos solo 3 chicas hm, y estoy mas que segura que ya no vendrá mas gente a este lugar, es una corazonada hm. Pero si lo que quiere no es arriesgarse, le propongo que selle aquel pozo hm- observe a Pein que seguía con sus ojos clavados en mi.

-Espero que asi sea Nyroge-san, y si, sellare aquel pozo. Pero ahora lo que quiero saber es, como lograron entrar en la cueva.-

-Yamiko no Danna logro abrirla hm- conteste feliz, y vi cierto grado de confusión en Deidara y Sasori, al saber que le decía Danna a otra chica. Mientras que Yamiko seguía abrazada a ellos. Y se le había sumado otra victima: Itachi. Cuando fue que lo agarro?

-Nyroge-san!- ese era Pein.

-Ahhh lo siento, jeje, etto…de alguna forma Yamiko logro abrirla, porque dijo saber como se hacían los sellos hm-

-Mmmmm, osea que para varirar ahora tus amigas saben como entrar a la guarida, además de haber ganado técnicas y saber elaborar sellos. Como sabemos que no son enemigos, el hecho de ya saber hacer sellos y entrar a nuestra cueva se estan coinvirtiendo en una amenaza!- dijo Pein, mientras su semblante preocupado se hacia mas notorio.

-Se que le estamos causando muchas molestias Paein-sama, pero créame que ninguna de nosotras tenia idea de que ya podía elaborar sellos y hacer técnicas, fue algo que salio de la nada. Y en el caso de ya sepamos hacerlo, le suplico que confíen en nosotras, no somos una amenaza, y le puedo jurar que jamas le haríamos daño a su organización, al contrario los admiramos y seriamos incapaces de hacerles daño o traicionarlos hm- Pein parecio procesar la información.

-Como que ya nos conocen?-

-Le dije que, por este momento no le puedo dar mas detalles sobre eso, pero le prometo que se los dare en el momento adecuado hm-

-Muy bien, entonces quiero que con tus amigas, se comprometan a ayudarnos en todo lo que necesitamos, desde ahora serán parte de nuestra organización, y espero que nos sean leales. Los chicos las ayudaran a mejorar sus técnicas, y en el caso de sus habtaciones, creo que por el momento se quedaran en la habitación de Konan… a todo esto, donde esta Konan!-

-Ahhhh a ella la trajimos, quedo inconsciente después de un accidente hm, pero no se preocupe, ella esta bien hm ^w^- Pein se acerco al sillón donde Konan reposaba y la tomo en brazos, mientras se la llevaba. A donde? No tengo idea , ni me interesaba.

-Ahh Nyroge-chan, dile a esta chica que me suelte hum!- protestaba Deidara, que, junto con Sasori e Itachi, trataban de quitarla de encima, pero lo menos bruscamente posible.

-Nee, Yamiko-chan, deberías soltarlos hm-

-Daaa, pero es que son tan lindos- dijo la oji violeta mientras se separaba de ellos.

-Tu también Yukino-chan hm ¬¬- la chica solo maldijo por lo bajo y se separo de Hidan, mientras que este también maldecia.

-Chicos, siento el comportamiento de mis amgas hm ^^U-

-Lo sentimos- dijeron a coro mis amigas, mientras una sonrisa gatuna se formaba en su rostro.

Itachi se levanto primero, y se alejo a una distancia prudente, en donde las manos traviesas no lo alcanzaran(N/A: pervertidas hm ¬¬…. Nah yo ando igual ^^)

Hidan se coloco al lado de Kakuzu, con su guadaña.

-Bueno, se que todo esto empezó de una forma bastante extraña, pero espero que nos llevemos bien hm- dije tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso y desenfrenado que se había creado.

-Etto….- nadie decía nada, asi que proseguí- ellas es Yukino Tatsumaki hm- señale a mi amiga, que estaba con los ojos puestos en Hidan y este a su vez observaba su collar de Jashin-sama, mientras los ojos comenzaban a brillarle.

-Eres seguidora de Jashin-sama?- dijo Hidan apuntando su collar.

-Claro que si!-

-Oh Yukino donde te habias metido!- dijo Hidan, mientras se tomaba de las manos con Yukino y comenzaban a saltar por toda la sala, con brillos en los ojos. Kakuzu al ver otra seguidora de Jashin-sama , se desmayo.

-Creo que que se llevaran bien…, y ella es Yamiko, mi Danna HM ^^- luego de presentarla me colgué de su cuello, que mas parecía corbata.

-Daa, privet!- dije bastante contenta sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Itachi.- Gusto en conocerlos ^^.

-Creo que… yo mejor me voy- dijo Itachi caminando rápido por el pasillo, al ver la mirada de Yamiko. Esta al saber lo que pretendía se colgó de su pierna.

Observe la habitación con una gotita en la cabeza, en la habitación se encontraba algunos miembros. Kakuzu estaba tirado en el suelo, desmayado, mientras que Hidan en un, extraño acto de bondad le tiraba viento con un abanico. Yukino no se se habrá metido. Tobi ya no se encontraba en la habitación, seguramente habrá ido a hablar con Pein, se que eres Madara Uchiha Tobi ¬¬. Itachi intentaba irse de la habitación, pero Yamiko no lo dejaba, mientras que al Uchiha se coloreaba ligeramente el rostro. Luego pase mi vista hacia Deidara que seguia en el suelo junto a Sasori, tratando de asimilar la información que ha ia llegado.

Vi como Deidara comenzó a levantarse seguido de Sasori, se dirigían al pasillo que llevaba a la escalera. Yo no quería que se fueran, ya que al parecer había ganado su desconfianza, lo note en sus caras.

Sasori comenzó a caminar frente a Deidara, el cual lo seguía.

-Esperen…- dije, mientras Sasori volteo completamente, y Deidara se detuvo, dándome la espalda.

-No se si deba confiar en ti ahora, Nyroge-san hum- seguía dándome la espalda.

-Pero si ya se los explique todo hm-

-Lo se, pero… ahora.. no lo se… no se si confiar en ti o no hum- iba a moverse para seguir caminando, mientras Sasori lo miraba de frente.

-Espera hm!- grite mientras corri hacia el, pero cuando ya estaba cerca de el, me resbale, y cai hacia adelante, el resultado: empuje sin querer a Deidara, el cual cayo sobre Sasori, el pelirrojo lo detuvo, para que no cayera.

-Ups, jejeje, yo quiz….- no pude terminar la frase, vi que ambos chicos se mantenían quietos.

-Yamiko no Danna, creo que deberías venir hm!- la chica se despego de Itachi, y este aprovecho para escapar- andas con cámara hm?-

-Maldicion! No T^T- respondio mi danna que se ubico junto a mi, avanzamos un poco mas para ver que había sucedido, fue entonces que tuvimos que reprimir un soberano grito de yaoista, que amenazaba salir de nuestras gargantas en cualquier momento.

Deidara sin querer cayo hacia adelante, y Sasori al intentar atraparlo, hizo que sus labios se unieran en un inesperado beso, que los tomo por sorpresa, el rostro de ambos estaba mas rojo que un tomate, o que del pelo de Sasori.

Iba a gritar, pero mi Danna me tapo la boca, mientras que ella, a duras penas, trataba de contenerse.

Al parecer, los artistas, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, comenzaron a cerrar los ojos lentamente, mientras disfrutaban de aquel beso, comenzando a profundizarlo.

Mientras que a nosotras se nos caia la saliva, y una hemorragia nasal, estaba a punto de estallar. En eso se nos unio Yukino que salio de Kamisama-sabe-donde, a observar la escena con cara depravada, y que para nuestra suerte, traía un celular consigo, con el que saco 10 fotos, y para rematarla, grabo un pequeño video.

Sasori comenzó a bajar hasta el cuello de su uke, para comenzar a besarlo, mientras su mano se perdia bajo la capa del rubio.

Nyroge/Yamiko/Yukino: O¬O, *¬*, ¬w¬, *w*, :E, :F, :L* hemorragia nasal*.

-Muahahhah, por Jashin-sama, debo seguir grabando esto, aunque este perdiendo demasiada sangre- decía Yukino que comenzaba a caer rendida, después de aquel derrame nasal.

-Yo no se cuanto aguantare…- susurro mi Danna, que se había comenzado a sujetar de mi hombro, ya que escuchar los jadeos de Deidara, y la cara sexy de Sasori era demasiado para ella, y la sangre salía a montones!

-Ya no aguanto….- Yukino cayo al suelo por la falta de sangre, y con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

La siguiente en caer fue Yamiko. Y yo tome el celular para seguir grabando, aquella escena tan tan , kiaaaaa.

Grabe la mejor parte: Sasori mordiendo el cuello de Deidara, y este con la capa de Akatsuki totalmente abierta, mientras podía verse su camisa de red y su abdomen, y a Sasori con ese rostro tan lujurioso.

-Esto es demasiado hm ….- y plop, cai, con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, al igual que mis amigas.- Esto es demasiado para una sola noche…- de ahí, mi mente se apago.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**O.O**

**Agradecimientos**

**Grellicious x3: gracias por comentar, see supongo que habras babeado, y en este capi, aun mas :D, por que son… me muero u.u.**

**Nathita: siiii Jashin-sama existe, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.( Nyroge: jashin-sma no existe Yo: tu cállate hm ¬¬) Bueno, see me caíste bien hm ^^, dame tu correo, please! Quieres una foto hm? Ahí va!**

**Yo: Kakuzu, Hidan, vengan!**

**Kaku/Hidan: Noo! Kakuzu: la vez que fuimos una chica se lanzo sobre nosotros y no me diste mi dinero ¬¬ Yo: puff esta bien, Hidan, esta chica es jashinista! Hidan: en serio? Alla voy! Y en cuanto a ti Kakuzu, tengo el libro de ''como hacerse rico en una hora'' Kakuzu: en serio? Alla voy!**

**Lista nathita? 1 2 3(se lanzan las dos contra los chicos)**

**Yo: sonrían! (click) Mira que salimos tiernas en la foto hm awwww abrazo( abraza a Nathita)**

**KariDei Uchiha: Danna querida! Jiijij si ahora eres miss Rusia, o mejor dicho Mrs. Rusia, o prefieres Mrs. Uchiha? Jjajjaja mejor asi, asi te casas con Itachi y matas a su hermano y luego a la pelirosada y luego…. Ya se exagero… kiaaaaaaaaaa te quiero(la abraza)**

**Drake99999: gracias por tu comentario, jejje aunque falta mucho para que sepan la verdad.**

**Yukki1897: Grax, sin tu comentario, no se me hubiera ocurrido la escena awwwww te adoro hm ^^, por tu culpa casi escribo un lemon, y no cualquiera, sino mi primer lemon, aahahhhahaha si me vuelves a dar sugerencias me dara un derrame nasal de verdad, no sigo que dejes de mandar sugerencias hahhahah ABRAZO *O*( te abraza)**

**Hiro-san: ayyy amiga, cuando vas a aprender ¬¬, ajajajajaj te quiero muuuucho hm ( la abraza)**

**Wenooo eso seria todo, ajaja mañana tratare de colocar la conti ^^**

**LOS ADORO( LES DA UN MEGA ENORME ABRAZO A TODOS Y…GALLETITAS!)**


	7. Dinero y Jashinsama?

**Aquí con el siguiente capi, les aviso, habrá KAKUHIDAN , es mi primero kakuhidan asi que no sean malitos, jejejje.**

**Habra una escena algo extraña, que tendrá que ver con la sangre, por favor las personas a las que no les guste la sangre, en ningun sentido( lamerla, sacarla, verla, etc) por favor no leer cuando salga este signo :/, este mismo signo marcara el inicio y el final de la escena, por su atención muchas gracias xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ni Akatsuki tampoco( todavía…) sino a Masashi Kishimoto. ^^**

**Dinero y Jashin-sama?**

-Auchhhh- dijo una chica peliblanca, mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo. Cuando sintió que algo húmedo pero calido se adheria a su piel y ropa. Lo observo con detenimiento y luego se dio cuenta de lo que era, sin darle importancia.

-Hey Yamiko…- decía mientras movia al otro cuerpo que, al igual que ella, estaba toda manchada de ese liquido carmesí.

-Auch, me siento toda mojada… y que es esto- dijo mientras se levantaba y revisaba su ropa.

-Sangre- contesto la peliblanca.

-Sangre? Ach, tendre que quitármela después, wooow, jamas pensé que nos saliera tanta sangre por….EL VIDEO, EL CELULAR, SASODEI!- comenzó a gritar buscando a la otra chica, que al igual que ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Entre las dos la despertaron.

-NYROGE!-

-Ahhhhhhhh- la chica se levanto asustada por aquel grito. Luego se miro la ropa- Sangre? Ahhh es cierto! –

-Y? Tu fuiste la ultima en caer, que grabaste!- dijo la chica peli castaña, bastante emocionada. Nyroge parecio analizar sus palabras, y luego recogio el celular, quitándole la sangre que había encima, con su propia camiseta.

Encendio el celular, y coloco las imagenes, por poco les da otra hemorragia, hasta que coloco el video y vio la imagen claramente:

Sasori besaba a Deidara lentamente, para luego introducir su lengua, mientras que Deidara decía bajito el nombre de Sasori. El pelirrojo comenzó a besar desde sus labios hasta la barbilla de Deidara, hasta bajar al cuello, allí se detuvo para mirar a Deidara a los ojos, mientras que nuestro rubio lo miraba suplicante. Sasori sigue con su tarea repartiendo besos en el cuello de su koi, para luego lamer lentamente, dejando un camino de saliva por el cuello del artista efímero. Deidara por su parte enreda sus dedos en los cabellos de Sasori, mientras coloca su cabeza hacia atrás, para que el pelirrojo pueda seguir con su tarea mas fácilmente. El marionetista aprovecha para que una mano tome la capa de su compañero, y la baja lentamente. Deshaciendose de tan molesta prenda, dejándolo solo con su camisa de red. Mientras reparte besos en su cuello, y luego muerde su lóbulo.

En ese momento el celular cae, signo de que la que estaba grabando se desmayo, la imagen ya no se ve, pero luego alguien vuelve a levantar el celular, para seguir grabando.

Ahora Deidara da ligeros suspiros placenteros, mientras que su pelirrojo acaricia su vientre, deteniéndose en su ombligo, zona bastante sensible de Deidara. Provocando que sus suspiros se hicieran mas audibles.

En eso el celular vuelve a caer.

Y ya no se ve nada mas.

-No puedes ser hm!- lo mismo dijeron las otras chicas.

-Nos perdimos la mejor parte, joder p*ta sangre, aparato de mie***- comenzó a protestar Yukino.

-Shhh escuchen…- las chicas pusieron atención al video y escucharon claramente: - Pero que es esto!-

-Etto…. Lo sentimos Pein-sama hum!-

-Miren no digo nada por su ''reciente'' relación, pero les rogaría que aquí no lo hicieran-

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos- dijo la voz de Sasori.

-Seria mucho pedir que por hoy no hicieran nada? Konan esta algo sensible y no quiero que escuche ruidos extraños, de ningún tipo-

-Ok/hum- dijeron los dos desganados, mientras se escuchaban sus pasos en la escalera, y luego los de Pein.

*Fin del video*

-Por la menos no nos perdimos de mucho- suspiro Yamiko aliviado.

-Kuuso! Porque los akatsukis, tienen que ser tan sexys, Jashin-sama dame fuerza para soportar esto- dijo Yukino rogándole al cielo.

-No es justo hm!-

-Daaa!-

-Maldicion perdimos demasiada sangre, para ver una miseria de lime, que NO llego a nada hm- protesto Nyroge bastante enojada, golpeando el suelo ensangrentado, salpicándole un poco a las chicas, que solo comenzaron a reírse.

Una imagen asi, habría sido asquerosa o morbosa para cualquiera, pero para ellas no.

Siguieron salpicándose mientras se reian. Cuando sintieron unos pasos en la escalera, pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron jugando.

-Por JASHIN-SAMA QUE MIER*** PASO AQUÍ!- decía Hidan mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Pein abria los ojos como platos. Deidara tomaba del brazo a Sasori. Sasori miraba la escena sorprendido. Itachi por su parte mantenía su semblante inexpresivo, pero con cierto aturdimiento. Tobi se tapaba el ojo. Zetsu se relamia los labios, Kisame aguantaba las nauseas, Kakuzu probablemente sacaba la cuenta de los utensilios que habría que comprar para limpiar aquel desastre. Konan aun no bajaba, seguramente descansando de aquel golpe.

-S-supongo que ya pasaron el reto- dijo Pain.

-Que reto?- preguntaba Yamiko, mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios de forma inocente. Varios Akatsukis tragaron saliva. Las chicas captaron la reacción, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, siguieron el juego; la venganza seria dulce con un sabor metalico.

-El reto d-de que, asesinar, o v-ver sangre n-no les causa nada. Osea que estan listas para ver batallas sangrientas, o asesinar personas- termino Pein, mientras que, un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Yamiko sonrio por lo bajo.

-P-por que no se limpian hum- dijo Deidara. Las tres chicas los observaron, mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se alargaban, asemejándose a los ojos de un gato. Deidara solo se escondio tras Sasori.

-Pero que mier*** hacen, no se dan cuenta de como estan?- ese era Hidan, que, al igual que todos, observaban la escena.

-Y como es que estamos?- pregunto Yukino ladeando la cabeza,inocentemente, mientras bajo su mejilla roja, baja un hilillo de sangre.

Ahora TODOS los Akatsukis tragaron saliva.

-Estan sucias- dijo finalmente Sasori. Las chicas lo observaron al mismo tiempo, y sus pupilas se afilaron aun mas, hasta los dientes parecían haberles crecido.

-Sucias? Entonces tendremos que lavarnos hm- dijo Nyroge, mientras levantaba un brazo con algunas manchas de aquel carmín liquido, fingio levantarse, pero la mano de Yukino la detuvo.

-Daa, se una mejor forma de lavarnos…- dijo Yamiko.

**/**

-Cierto hm…- dijo Nyroge, mientras comenzaba a lamerse la muñeca(N/A: como el opening de higurashi no naku koro ni).

-Estoy demasiado sucia…- dijo Yukino, que lamio sus manos lentamente.

-Yo igual- dijo Yamiko, mientras se lamia desde antebrazo hasta la muñeca, para luego relamerse los labios. El primero en caer fue Pein, con una gran hemorragia nasal.

-Me falto aquí hm- dijo Nyroge lamiendo su muñeca izquierda lentamente, mientras observaba a Deidara, el rubio también cayo.

-Creo que mi rodilla también se mancho…- dijo Yukino, mientras se relamia, ahora cayo Hidan, y asi uno a uno fueron cayendo los Akatsukis, incluidos Sasori e Itachi, ambos con una gran hemorragia nasal. El único que no cayo fue Zetsu, que miraba la escena complacido.

**/**

Las chicas rieron por lo bajo, para luego levantarse lentamente y dirigirse hacia Zetsu. Nyroge por su parte lo miro atentamente para luego sonreírle.

-Me caes bien hm ^^- dijo la chica, Zetsu se sonrojo un momento, seguramente ningún Akatsuki le había dicho eso.

-Sabes que, a mi también- dijo Yamiko.

-Yo igual Jashin-sama te bendiga- dijo Yukino abrazándolo.

Las chicas sonrieron, y lo invitaron a salir para pasear, después de todo, los bipolares también necesitan una oportunidad. Lo extraño es que Zetsu en ningún momento intento comérselas.

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Todos los Akatsukis comenzaron a levantarse uno por uno, tratando de recordar porque se habían desmyados, al ver su propia sangre, muchos dieron un grito de susto (N/A: Y se dicen asesinos hm ¬¬).

Deidara y Sasori fueron los primeros en irse, con una recomendación de Pain, de que no hicieran nada raro.

Kisame se fue a entrenar con Itachi.

Pain fue a cuidar de Konan.

Mientras Hidan maldecia por que su ropa se había manchado, Kakuzu estaa con una calculadora sacando las cuentas de cuanto saldria los utensilios de limpieza para limpiar el suelo, y las capas; esas chicas salían caras.

-Hey, viejo avaro, voy a rezarle a Jashin-sama, la oración de los buenos días- dijo Hidan, pero Kakuzu lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado, tienes que ayudarme a limpiar, al parecer esas chicas no limpiaran, asi que hazlo tu- dijo el oji verde.

-Acaso no dijiste ''tienes que ayudarme a limpiar'', porque me estas diciendo que lo haga yo, viejo tacaño, p**to y avaro-

-Avaro y tacaño es lo mismo ignorante, y no lo soy, solo soy económico Hidan-

-Callate viejo avaro-

-No tengo porque hacerlo-

-Ahh si, pues Jashin-sama dice que te calles!-

-Tu dios no existe, por lo tanto no me puede hacer callar-

-Ahhh p*** bastardo blasfemo, Jashin-sama esta en todos n nosotros, y si existe, aprte de que yo SI te puedo hacer callar!- grito Hidan. Kakuzu por su parte ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Entonces callame- dijo con voz burlona. Hidan levanto su guadaña, pero luego de pensarla mejor la bajo.

-Esta bien que no me hayas matado con esa arma, bien sabes que soy inmortal igual que tu, idiota-

-Te lo repito de nuevo, CALLATE!- grito Hidan al borde la histeria.

-Y yo te lo repito, callame- dijo Kakuzu burlon. Hidan sonrio de lado, bajo la cabeza, y luevo volvió a subirla, con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante.

-Como tu quieras- y en un rápido movimiento, aprisiono sus labios de forma suave y a la vez posesiva, mientras Kakuzu inconscientemente lo tomaba por las caderas, mientras Hidan sostenía su rostro con ambas manos, enredando de vez en cuando sus dedos en la parte visible del cabello de Kakuzu, haciendo mas profundo el beso. Cuando les hizo falta el aire, se separaron solo un poco.

-Debes hacerme callar mas seuido- susurro Kakuzu, para volver a besar a Hidan con as pasión que antes, enredando sus lenguas en una danza frenética y placentera, mientras Hidan acariciaba desde el cuello de Kakuzu, bajando lenta y suavemente hasta su abdomen, acariciando de forma amable todo lo que podía tocar, pero solo por sobre la ropa, por su parte Kakuzu se estaba volviendo loco con aquellas caricias, asi que comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Hidan, provocando que este inconscientemente levantara su pierna.

Los besos se hacían mas intensos, y Hidan comenzó a besar el cuello de Kakuzu. Pero en un cambio repentino, Kakuzu en un rápido movimiento aprisiono los labios de Hidan, para luego el bajar a su cuello, repartiendo mas besos al alvino, mientras este enloquecia.

El jashinista lo aprisiono contra una pared, mientras que Kakuzu seguía acariciando su pierna.

Mientras unas chicas YAOISTAS de Kamisama-donde-salieron-si-estaban-con-Zetsu, grababan aquellas tan conmovedora y sexy escena. Tratando de contener una potente hemorragia nasal, que ya salía a borbotones de sus narices, pero no, esta vez no iban a caer.

-Ah Kakuzu mmmmhmmh- suspiraba el alvino.

-Crees que podamos aguantar?- susurro bajito Yamiko sosteniendo el celular.

-Yo creo hm- contesto Nyroge.

-Habra que hacerlo, como buenas yaoistas que somos- dijo Yukino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, por hoy no coloque los agradecimientos, pero en serio se los agradezco a TODOS!**

**Me salio bastante extraño este capitulo, en serio hm!**

**Reviews? Flores? Chocolates? Maldiciones o bendiciones de Jashin-sama, todo es recibido, criticas y sugerencias también hm ^^**

**No coloque los agradecimientos, porque ya debo ir a acostarme, mañana… liceo ¬¬, pero bueh, en cuanto lo termine quise subirlo, pero ya me etsba diciendo que me acostara, asi que lo subi, solo que sin los agradecimientos.**

**Aun asi arigato a TODOS los que comentaron, me hicieron feliz, hm ^^**

**ABRAZO?**

**(LOS ABRAZA A TODOS)**

**Y GALLETITAS TAMBIEN HM!**


	8. Entrenamiento, descubrimiento y Zettobi

**Aquí con el capitulo, yeahhh ^^**

**Los agradecimientos al final del capitulo, y por favor, seguir leyendo por debajo de los agradecimientos, deje un pequeño spoiler, que comprenderán si leen este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Setting: Canon.**

**Ahhh un aviso, antes de comenzar el fic, el otro dia estaba pensando, que, en cuanto terminara todo el fic( que será dentro de un buen tiempo)**

**Hare una segunda parte que se llamara: Un Cupido en Akatsuki RECARGADO!**

**Que poco original.**

**Fic hecho gracias a la canción The River de Good Charlotte( la mejor canción de TODAS *o*)**

**Entrenamiento, descubrimiento, yaoi y tobi/zetsu?**

**Narrado por Nyroge**

Vaya, ya han pasado dos días desde ese Kakuhidan, que, para mala suerte de nosotras, fue cortado abruptamente por una Konan que bajaba por las escaleras, recién recuperada del golpe. Cual fue su suerte al ver esa escena Yaoi, para nosotras… algo maravillosa, pero para Konan significo un grito de espanto y luego, vuelta al suelto; si es que no me entienden, se desmayo, solo eso.

Pein vino, regaño a los chicos, y estos se escaparon seguramente para hacer sus ''cosas'' afuera, intentamos seguirlos, pero seguían siendo igual de rapidos y nosotras aun no nos entrenábamos para controlar las técnicas que, poco a poco estaban naciendo dentro de nosotras.

Aunque lo que me preocupaba ahora, era otra cosa, si, tengo algo mas importante que hacer con las chicas.

Luego de ya tener grabados 2 videos yaoi( entiéndase como un SASODEI y un KAKUHIDAN), tuvimos que limpiar nuestro desastre, ante la atenta mirada de Pain, ya que los otros chicos no lo hicieron. Desde ese dia, o mejor dicho, hace 2 dias atrás, con las chicas nos encargamos de asear, solo en algunas partes de la guarida, asear todas las habitaciones, EXCEPTO las habitaciones de los chicos, y sus talleres, todo lo demás, debía estar esplendido.

Yo por mi parte no me quejo, me gusta la limpieza, no en extremo, pero me gusta ver un lugar limpio en donde puedas descansar.

Pero las chicas no tanto; Yukino hizo mas de un intento para entrar a la habitación de Hidan (cuando este no estaba) para ver que había dentro

Yamiko…ahhhh querida Danna, tenia que estarla vigilando para que no entrara ni a la habitación de Itachi, Sasori y Deidara, también me sentí tentada a entrar a la habitación de Sasori, porque la de Deidara ya la había visto, pero logre controlarme.

Eso si, logramos entrar a la habitación de Zetsu, ya que, desde aquel dia de la mega hemorragia nasal por parte de casi toda la hombría de Akatsuki, fuimos a dar un paseo con el chico bipolar, y este a su vez, nos agarro un cariño, supongo.

Porque Zetsu nos dejo entrar a su habitación? Facil.

No paro de hablar en el camino de Yume (sueño), cuando quisimos saber sobre ella, nos devolvimos a la cueva, encontrándonos con esa escena KakuHidan, asi que tuvimos que ir al dia siguiente a ver su habitación. Era bastante bonita, muy natural, natural en extremo. Tenia enredaderas de plantas en los barrotes de la cama y en las paredes, mientras que Yume era una hermosa Camelia puesta en la ventana.

Nos dijo que le gustaba esa flor por que era muy delicada y había que brindarle mucho amor, también por que decía que era una flor débil, frágil. Y que en la forma en que se marchitaba era dolorosa, porque caia cuando nadie la veía, de una forma brusca.

Pero mas porque, a la mayoría le gustaban las rosas, las flores de cerezo, claveles, etc. Pero no, a el le gustaban las camelias. Lo encontré un detalle bastante tierno.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue cuando salimos de su habitación, yo fui la ultima en salir y escuche como decía una frase, que logre escuchar perfectamente, aun con el tono bajo de su voz.

-Yume es tan hermosa, por que lleva la belleza interna impregnada en cada pétalo, puede parecer muy frágil y una flor mas del monton, pero no es asi si llegas a conocerla. Esa es su ''mascara'', igual que èl.- suspiro y rego la flor, para colocarla cerca del sol.

-Es muy hermoso hm- le dije, Zetsu se sobresalto, pero luego desvio su mirada, sonriéndome de perfil.

Sali de esa habitación, y fui directo a la habitación de Konan, que ya se había vuelto a recuperar, y estaba entrenando con Pein.

Tambien vimos la habitación de Tobi, era anaranjada, todo era naranjo y algunos objetos de la habitación eran color rojo. Solo esos colores existían en aquella habitación, mas algunos dibujitos de Tobi pegados en las paredes.

Pero volviendo al tema, luego de salir de habitación de mi bipolar preferido, fuimos al cuarto de Konan, mientras esperábamos a Yukino, que venia apresurada con un objeto alargado en las manos. Un Notebook. Como lo escuchan, los Akatsukis tenían Notebook, y tenían televisor, y nos dimos cuenta hace tan poco, pero es que… hay tanto que mirar como para caer en esos detalles, que en nuestro mundo son taaan importantes.

Yamiko saco dos cables, uno para el celular y otro para mi MP4, luego de conectar el aparatito y enchufar con desesperación los cables, comenzamos a ver nuestra GRAN droga: el Yaoi.

Yukino tenia por montones, mas las fotos sasodei y kakuhidan, y el video de ambas parejas, a eso sumarle las fotografías yaoi y una que otra historia o doujinshi guardado en mi aparato, al igual que el celular. Oh el bendito celular!

Estuvimos tal vez unas 4 horas llenándonos de nuestra adicción, mientras las ideas surgían en nuestras cabezas llenas de esa adicción.

Quisimos ponernos a escribir, ya que tanta aventura te llenaba de imaginación, creatividad , la idea era escribir y explayarnos, escribir cientos de paginas.

Pero tuvimos que dejar solo un breve resumen de nuestras historias, para que la idea no se nos fuera. Porque Konan apareció de súbito avisándonos que nos asignarían con los chicos que eligiéramos para trabajar, y entrenarnos. Olvide ese detalle, les presente a las chicas, y Konan nos acepto gustosa.

Nos hizo caminar hacia las afueras de la cueva, en donde estaban los chicos, bueno, en realidad estaban Hidan, Itachi, Deidara y Sasori. Pain también estaba con ellos, nos dijo que nos colocaramos frente a el. Asi lo hicimos.

-Bien chicas, creo que es hora de probar vuestro potencial, solo eijan con quien desearan entrenar-

-Pero aquí hay 4 chicos, y somos 3- dijo Yamiko.

.Bueno, ESE es un detalle y desperfecto- dijo observando a Deidara, capte el mensaje de inmediato, el rubio no quería separarse del pelirrojo.

-Jashin-sama me dice que elija a Hidan-kun- dijo Yukino feliz, Pain volteo a ver a Hidan, este asintió medio alegre, medio enojado, alegre por que era jashinista, enojado por que podría estar con Kakuzu y por que no le gustaba enseñarle a nadie que no fuera de Jashin-sama, pero, obviamente cambiaria de opinión en cuanto entrenara a mi amiga.

-Y tu Yamiko-san- pregunto Pain, la chica estaa entre los dos artistas y el Uchiha, intente descubrir lo que sus ojos decían, y creo que era algo cmo esto:- El sexy pelirrojo, el rubiecito de mi vida, o el mas sexy de todos los Uchiha, ahhh he aquí el sexy dilema, ahh, a quien elijo, mmmmmm, es demasiado dificl, no me puedo concentrar, a todo esto, necesito una galleta…GALLETAS! Me vendría bien una ahora, espera Kari concéntrate, concéntrate…..

-Elijo a Itachi-san- contesto, jamas crei poder leer los ojos de la gente. Observe a Itachi, expresión? La misma de siempre. Asintio.

-Bueno, tu entrenaras con Sasori, Deidara estará de observador…- lo ultimo se lo recalco mirando fijamente a las orbes de oji azul. Que solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

Perfecto, en mi mundo, por un accidente asi, me habrían asesinado, y en este mundo consegui que se hicieran pareja. Ironico, muy ironico.

-Ok hm- Me coloque frente a Sasori, que comenzó a caminar, seguido del rubio.

Hubo un momento en que sin darme cuenta me coloque entre los dos, mientras estos se dirigían profundas miradas. Solo algo no ha cambiado; yo sigo tocando el violin*.

A las tres nos llevaron a lugares distintos, a mi a un lugar rodeado de puros arboles.

-Bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento- dijo Sasori, mientras Deidara de un salto subia una rama para observar.

-Probaremos tu velocidad, vamos- y comenzó a saltar de árbol en árbol, sin alejarse de su territorio, aunque mas por su rubio.

Habia aprendido a manejar mi chakra, y lo segui, iba solo un poco mas atrás que Sasori, hasta que comenzó a probar mi velocidad, mientras se movia en zigzag y en diferentes forma, que me mareaban , pero logre captar el ritmo.

Luego de varios minutos, volvimos al mismo lugar.

-Estas bien en velocidad, veamos ahora, tu velocidad para…esquivar- dijo, al momento en que saco 3 kunais, lanzándomelas, las esquive con algo de dificultad. Buno y asi seguimos practicando en diferentes rangos de ataque. Mientras pensaba como estarían las chicas.

**Narrado por Yukino**

Con Hidan fuimos cerca de un lago, y en seguida comenzó a rezarle a Jashinsama para que yo le pusiera algo de atención.

-Bien, niñita, será mejor que prestes atención, o te jodes-

-A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑITA P**#%&$"!ª-

Atencion, el lenguaje aquí presente no es apto para menores de 18 años, por favor tape sus oídos y/o cambie de canal.

-O.O-….- Muy bien niña, mejoramos en el vocabulario, pasaste la primera prueba.

-Genial, Jashin-sama te bendiga!-

-Te sabes los mandamientos de Jashin-sama?-

-Siiii! Son….- bueno, les dije todos los mandamientos(N/A: los habría puesto, pero no me los se, Jashin-sama me va a matar T.T)

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de pasar a controlar chakra, para eso debes concentrarte, y la primera prueba es caminar sobre la superficie de este lago, entiendes?- Asenti- Menos mal, porque no tengo ganas de explicar lo mismo dos p*** veces.

-¬¬- Hice lo que me dijo, y concentre chakra en mis pies, se sentía bien, era como una energía que podias utilizar, moldear, o mandar a tu gusto. Era fácil, asi que comencé a caminar por sobre el lago con mucha facilidad.

-Muy bien, mocosa…- coloco su guadaña en su otro hombro.- ahora veremos que tan rápida eres…- en ese momento vi que Hidan desaparecio de mi vista, cuando voltee estaba frente a mi, sonreí de lado y me movi quizás mas rápido que el, llegando a la orilla del lago en un santiamén.

-Bien, muy bien- seguimos practicando en velocidad, luego me toco esquivar los ataques de Hidan, lo que me costo bastante, logre esquivar mucho, pero para eso me esforcé un monton, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor corrian por mi rostro, delineando todo su contorno.

Aun asi, no deje entrenar, hasta que me toco practicar los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Hidan dejo su guadaña de lado, y se coloco en posición de combate.

Oh no, me encanta combatir, pero no con Hidan , no con el, ahhh dios, que hago.

Para cuando vil, había recibido un ligero golpe en el estomago, se notaba que Hidan estaba siendo ''suave'' conmigo, asi que decidi dejar estos pensamientos, SOLO por unos momentos, los que durara el entrenamiento, y en un rápido movimiento, apareci detrás de Hidan, sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, golpeando fuertemente su estomago en una patada de gancho.

En cuanto se recupero, iba a contestar, dándome un puñetazo, pero me agache rápidamente y lo golpee en los tobillos, provocando que cayera. Se levanto rápidamente, y volvió a golpear, un poco cerca de mi rostro, dejándome un breve rasguño. Esta vez le di una patada descendente, dejándolo aturdido.

Hidan esta vez, dejo la compasión de lado, mientras el combate iba tomando mas rudeza, sus golpes ya no eran tan suaves, podría decirse, que se lo estaba tomando en serio, asi que comencé a atacar a la misma velocidad y fuerza con la que el contraatacaba.

De que recibi algunos golpes, o rasguños, era cierto. Pero de algo estoy segura. Jamas me sentí mas viva.

**Narrado por Yamiko**

Segui a Itachi a un claro del bosque, mientras fantaseaba, ya que no estaba con su capa de Akatsuki, y podía ver claramente todo su bien formado cuerpo, aprte que sus cabellos azabaches meciéndose con el viento, no ayudaban en nada.

Itachi paro de súbito.

-Entrenaremos aquí- sentencio, y sin previo aviso, comenzó a saltar en los arboles mas cercanos. Con algo de dificultad concentre chakra en mis piernas, y comencé a saltar de rama en rama, hasta que que me acostumbre al movimiento, yendo cada vez mas rápido.

-Eres veloz- dijo.

-Jejejejej-

-Veamos que tal eres combate cuerpo a cuerpo- en ese momento sentí su aliento en mi cuello, mientras un escalofrio recorria todo mi cuerpo.

Me di vuelta, y esquive velozmente el ataque- Itachi seguia atacando, y yo esquivando, en un intetento, le di una patada, que Itachi esquivo rápidamente, mientras aprovechaba que mi pie estaba en el aire, para empujrla hacia arriba, provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Auuuch- Itachi me tendio la mano, mientras yo aceptaba ruborizada. Al momento en que me levante, inicio con otro combate, dejándome agotada, intente dar varios golpes, muchos dieron en el blanco y con una fuerte potencia. Pero descubri que los golpes fuertes y que dieran en el punto que yo quería, venían de vez en cuando. Era como si, mi energía se recargara para cargarla en cada golpe. Practicamente debía esperar un tiempo para volver a dar otro golpe mortal.

Vuelvo a esquivar.

En eso Itachi saca varios kunais y me los lanza. Yo los esquive con bastante facilidad. Asi que esta vez lanzo una shurikens, que esquive con igual facilidad. Comenzo a dar rapidas patadas, que no me llegaban, era como si el tiempo se detuviera, y yo podía ver exactamente a que punto de mi cuerpo iba dirigido el ataque para lograr esquivarlo.

Pero Itachi, dándole mas dificultad al entrenamiento, combino ambos, ataques físicos, y armas.

Solo con un poco menos de dificultad logre esquivarlas, utilizando las ramas de los arboles para usarlos como escudo.

Aunque, al usar tanta energía física, hubo un momento en que cai rendida, e Itachi, lanzo varios shurikens, no me podía levantar, asi que hice algo inconscientemente,mientras mi mano se movia sola.

Levante la palma de mi mano, dirigiéndose a las shurikens, para luego mover la mano de izquierda a derecha, trazando una línea imaginaria.

Y cual fue mi sorpresa, al ver que esa línea imaginaria, cobraba un color purpura transparentes, mientras las shurikens chocaban contra ese… campo de fuerza, escudo?

Provocando un ruido metalico, como si de una gruesa pared se tratara.

Deje caer mi mano sorprendida, mientras en los ojos de Itachi, por fin veía una pizca de asombro.

Trague saliva.

**Fin narración.**

Pain esperaba en la sala principal, a que los miembros y las chicas llegaran de su entrenamiento.

El primero en llegar fue Hidan, Yukino venia con algunas heridas, que subio ella misma a atender.

-Y, que tal te fue?- pregunto Pain tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, seguido de Hidan, que se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón paralelo.

-Joder, esa chica es horrible esquivando, pero…- tomo aire- lo compensa con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo.

-No es buena para esquivar?-

-Esquiva los ataques, pero con dificultad. Lo que me asombra es su estilo de lucha, es bastante fuerte, y sus golpes son mortales.

-Vaya, eso me aleg- fue cortado por Hidan.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo que salio de sus manos-

-Como dices?-

-Por Jashin-sama, esa chica, cuando ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas, iba a atacarla, y la jodida mocosa, hizo un movimiento rápido con las manos, en eso sentí una ráfaga de viento punzante, era como si el viento fuera un cuchillo afilado- dijo mostrando uno de los brazos con una cortada.

-Dices que salio de sus manos, estas seguro que no era un jutsu-

-Mi****, no! No era un jutsu! Fue algo que llego e hizo, al principio crei que fue un movimiento involuntario, por que asi era, pero luego sentí una ráfaga cortante sobre mi brazo, y supe que había venido de ella.

Pain quedo un momento en silencio.

-Vaya, pero que tema mas interesante… Que otra cosa pudiste sacar de ese entrenamiento?-

-Es buena como atacante, los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, los movimientos, la velocidad, y otra cosa, al hacer ese maldito movimiento, sus ojos rojos se oscurecieron, o se opacaron.-

-Puedes retirarte-

-Mejor asi, tengo el p*** brazo herido, Por JASHIN-SAMA!- Se retiro.

En ese momento entraron Itachi y Yamiko, esta observo a Itachi, luego a Pain y subio a la planta alta.

-Y bien Itachi?-

-Es veloz, pero muy torpe para el combate físico…-

-Mmmmm, eso no nos favorece.-

-Pero es bastante buena esquivando, no es buena al golpear, pero esquiva fácilmente TODO tipo de ataques…- dijo el Uchiha, manteniendo su semblante.

-Solo eso?- dijo Pain, pensando aun en lo que Hidan le había dicho.

-Aunque… algo me sorprendio, aparte de esquivar fácilmente, los ataques mas rapidos, pudo crear un campo de fuerza, y no era un jutsu- Pain le puso mas atención, incitándolo a que siguiera.

-Cuando le lance las ultimas shurikens, levanto una mano, e hizo una barrera invisible, tapando en donde las shurikens llegarían, en eso vi que su barrera, tomaba un color purpura casi transparente, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para detener el ataque.

-Explicate-

-Las shurikens al chocar contra esa barrera, hicieron un sonido metalico, como si de una barrera de fierro, o de un metal muy duro se tratara. Ademas de que, al hacer ese ataque, pude jurar que sus ojos se oscurecieron o se opacaron.-

Pain reflexiono.

-Es buena en defensa y sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, bueno, son pocos, pero al hacerlos causan gran dño, es como si su fuerza se recargara en un solo golpe, para luego volver a esquivar, mientras esa fuerza vuelve a cargarse. En resumen, no puede dar golpes fuertes a cada momento.- finalizo Itachi y se fue.

Pronto Nyroge entro corriendo y subio las escaleras. Sasori y Deidara llegaron despues

-Que tal te fue?- dijo Pain observando a Sasori, pasando luego a la figura de Deidara que estaba como reflexionando algo muy profundo.

-Pues… es veloz, y esquiva los ataques con dificultad y lentitud, al pelear, tiene buenos movimientos, aunque bastante lentos…-No lo dejo terminar.

-Osea que no es buena ni en defensa, ni en ataque, no nos sirve-

-Podria decirse que no tiene muchas facultades en esas dos áreas, pero…-Pain levanto la mirada.- Algo salio de su manos, es como si controlara los movimientos que desea con las manos, no era un jutsu.

-No entiendo-

-Veras, estaba luchando contra ella, cuando le lance varios kunais, y esta hizo un fuerte movimiento con las manos, y las kunais se devolvieron, hiriendo a Deidara, no se como lo hizo-

-Pero yo no veo a Deidara herido-

-A ese punto quería llegar, Nyroge al ver a Deidara herido, hizo varios movimientos con las manos, y una luz la ilumino, luego esa luz parecio envolver a Deidara, y este ya no tenia las heridas-

-Aparte de devolver los ataques, puede sanar… interesante, nos servirá, ahhh Sasori- dijo Pain viendo como este se retiraba, el aludido lo miro por sobre el hombro- Sus ojos, viste algo en ellos?

-Se oscurecieron, fue como si hubieran perdido su brillo, se opacaron, era como si estuviera poseída, o hiciera las cosas inconscientemente.- dijo antes de retirarse junto con Deidara.

Pain se quedo analizando cada palabra, Yukino era buena en el área del combate y ataque, Yamiko en el área de la defensa, con ataques mortales, pero no seguidos, pero mortales al fin. Y Nyroge, no era buena en ninguna de esas áreas, pero era buen en sanación y devolver ataques. Aun asi, todas tenían algo en común, sus ojos se oscurecían, y sus manos enviaban ataques, sin necesidad de utilizar jutsus.

Interesante, tal vez esas chicas con un poco mas de entrenamiento, les serian útiles a Akatsuki.

**Narrado por Nyroge.**

Hablabamos con las chicas de nuestros nuevos poderes, y sacamos la conclusión de que estuvimos conscientes de lo que hacíamos, fueron los movimientos los que salieron por inercia.

Pero luego dejamos el tema por cerrado, y seguimos revisando las imágenes y los videos.

-Chicas, estare loca, pero prefiero ir con Zetsu hm- dije para encaminarme a su habitación, lo cierto es que le agarre un enorme cariño. Zetsu es de esas personas, a las que la mayoría de la gente ignora por ser extraña, en mi caso, yo también soy tachada de extraña y entiendo como se debe sentir Zetsu, al aparecer este tambien nos agarro cariño y es raro que no nos haya querido comer, pero buehh…

Voy a su habitación y veo que el no se encuentra, asi que voy a ver si esta en su invernadero.

Me encamino hacia ese lugar, y me escondo, al percibir a Tobi observando escondido a Zetsu, que cuida amorosamente de todas sus plantas, mientras el enmascarado se toca el pecho.

-Se que estas ahí- me asusto al sentir la voz de Zetsu, es que acaso me descubrió?- Sal de ahí, Tobi- uff menos mal.

-Z-zetsu-san, como supo que Tobi estaba aqui?- pregunto rascándose la nuca, Zetsu lo observo con cara: es obvio no?.

-Sabes que conmigo puedes ser Madara- dijo Zetsu dándole unos retoques a una flor.

Madara rio por debajo de la mascara.

-Ahhh Zetsu-san, es que me conoces tanto…- dijo Madara con voz un poco mas grave y burlona.

-A que ha venido Madara-sama?**/ que quieres ahora baka?-**

-Ohh es que acaso no puedo visitarte?- dijo Madara fingiendo tristeza.

-**Este tipo anda igual que nosotros/**Callate, no le hables asi a Madara-sama**/ y quien me hara callar, tu?/**Sii ¬¬_/_**Eso quiero verlo…-**

-Ya basta ustedes dos!- dijo Madara acercándose a Zetsu.- La próximaenviaremos a Deidara y Sasori a capturar el Shuukaku- dijo con voz seria, mientras recorria con sus dedos el rostro de Zetsu, y este enrojecia.

Yo por mi parte, se me habia ido el alma, con la captura de Gaara, se aproximaba la muerte de Sasori, y probablemente la depresión de Deidara, no aguante mas, y Sali corriendo de allí con gruesas lagrimas en los ojos.

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aquí termine con este capitulo y ya se que Tobi apareció después de la muerte de Sasori, pero ya que, ya coloque a Tobi asi que…**

**El próximo capitulo, probablemente no haya demasiado romance, será algo de Adventure/Angst**

**Y a las fans de Sasori, por favor sigan leyendo hm ^-^, por que para el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa.**

**Siii el capitulome salio largo, y con algunas incoherencias. Los poderes? Bueno los de Yukino y Yamiko salieron de mi imaginación, los mios… salieron de el juego Lineage, en serio adoro ese juego *¬*.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**KariDei Uchiha: Nyaaa Danna, seee espera al próximo capitulo, y ya veras lo que nos espera.**

**Grellicious x3: kiaaaaaaaa( recibe el abrazo), siii yo le cause una hemorragia a deidara y sasori, soy feliiiiz, para el próximo capitulo habrá mucha acción.**

**Drake99999:Yeahhh Zetsu es genial, ( después de mis artistas claro).**

**Kalhisto azula: yo también daría lo que fuera por ver escenas asi, o que masashi haga escenas asi, ohhh por fovaro masashi, es obvio que te gusta el Yaoy y no lo quieres admitir, si lo admitieras, creeme, Naruto seria mas popular de lo que es xD. Pero hay que conformarse con las imágenes, los doujinshi y los fanfics, ajajajj yo si puedo vivir asi, aunque, que no daría por una escena sasodei hecha por el mismo creador.**

**Soni:Gracias por tu comentario hm, en serio hm ^^**

**Chicos, aquí les traigo un adelanto, o mas bien el titulo del próximo capitulo, que posiblemente publique mañana.**

''**Primera batalla: Puedo cambiar el destino''**

**Como ya dije, tendrá un toque de Drama/Angst/Adventure**

**Review?**


	9. Puedo cambiar el destino!

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo como se los prometi hm ^^**

**Debo agregar, que este capitulo tendrá Drama/Angst/Adventure**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, o akatsuki seguiría con todos sus miembros, y habría mucho YAOI**

**Advertencia: muerte de dos personajes. Violencia, no se si llegara a Gore.**

**+.+.+.+..+.+: empieza la parte violenta, y termina la parte violenta.**

**Por favor les ruego a TODOS leer el capitulo hasta el final, debo aclarar que jamas me han gustado las historias tristes, con una final feo, me gustan las dramáticas, pero con un final feliz.**

**Asi que sigan leyendo entero este capitulo, por que si no lo hacen, seguramente me mataran y viso de inmediato, que morirá un personaje que odio mucho, asi que no se preocupen y LEANLO ENTERO! Después no quiero tener quejas ¬¬ hm**

**Capitulo dedicado al SASODEI, mientras escuchaba la canción Every you, every me de PLACEBO.**

**Y dedicado por supuesto a todas sus fans**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Puedo cambiar el destino!**

Ya había pasado una semana, desde que las chicas llegaron a Akatsuki, podría decirse que se llevaban medianamente bien, ya que en el caso de Yukino y Yamiko, estas tenían un carácter a veces algo temperamental, generando graciosas discusiones entre varios miembros de Akatsuki.

Pero ahora las chicas estaban preocupadas, Nyroge andaba lenta en los entrenamientos, y su rostro siempre estaba triste, a veces se le veía contemplar a los artistas con algo de depresión, o se encerraba, o simplemente salía a caminar, no quería hablar con nadie, y se la pasaba reflexionando profundamente como si de un gran problema matemático se tratara.

Las chicas por mas que trataban de sacarla de su encierro no podían, hasta que uno de esos días, específicamente dos días antes de la misión de los chicos, Nyroge se decidio a hablar.

-El shukaku hm- dijo, dejando la idea en el aire, hasta que una de las dos chicas se decidio a hablar.

-Gaara-kun?- dijo la jashinista.

-Que hay con eso…?- pregunto Yamiko. Nyroge afilo los ojos, y sus pupilas se alargaron, sus puños se apretaron y su entrecejo se arrugo mucho, estaba muy enojada.

-La semana que viene, Deidara y Sasori iran en busca del shukaku, saben lo que significa hm- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, conteniendo la ira que amenazaba a salir en cualquier momento.

Las muchachas se miraron un momento y luego bajaron la cabeza, entristecidas, eso solo hizo enojar mas a Nyroge, que podría jurarse que sus ojos cada vez se alargaban y se afilaban mas, era como miles de cuchillas traspasándolas, y nunca la habían visto tan enojada, era como contuviera una sed asesina; si hasta sus colmillos se estaban dejan do ver bajo sus labios.

Pero no contestaron nada.

-ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA HM!- grito furiosa, provocando el sobresalto y el miedo (?) al ver a esa chica, siempre contenta, ahora mismo con una sed insaciable, asesina probablemente, corriendo por cada parte de su pequeño ser.

-No…creo…q-que podamos h-hacer nada…- dijo Yamiko, ya bastante asustada por la reacción agresiva de Nyroge, sabia que Nyroge tenia una doble personalidad, pero jamas se le paso por la cabeza tener una personalidad asi, ella también era asi, pero una cosa era clara, en ella era normal que las chicas vieran sus cambios de humor, pero en Nyroge, jamas. Aun asi estaba asustada, había dicho esa frase sin pensar, mientras Nyroge las miraba hacia abajo, ya que ellas estaban sentadas, y Nyroge parada frente a ella. En una posición asi, y con Nyroge a punto de reventar de ira, no era conveniente bajar la guardia.

-Es su destino…- dijo Yukino calmadamente, mientras trataba de parecer calmada, ya que la conducta de la peli azul, la estaba preocupando. _–Tanto le importaban?-_ pensó. Pero luego supo que había muchas razones para que estuviera asi. Una de ellas era que, eran sus personajes favoritos, por ende los quería mucho. Segundo, los artistas eran pareja, y seguramente no soportaría ver al rubio llorando, y tercero y mas importante, era eso, ellos eran demasiado importantes para Nyroge. Igual que Hidan para ella o Itachi para Yamiko.

Subio la mirada, y ciertamente no se dio cuenta cuando fue que la bajo. Pero al subirla se encontró con una imagen que le horrorizo.

Nyroge tenia sus ojos vacios, opacos, y con una mano levantada hacia las chicas, las pupilas que aun podían verse en la oscuridad de sus ojos, seguían alargadas y sus colmillos definitivamente habían crecido mas de lo normal.

En un rápido movimiento la peli azul, hizo un movimiento de manos, y sintió como un viento cortante se dirigía hacia ellas, Yamiko por su parte tuvo que crear una barrera para detener el ataque.

Des cuando las cosas se habían puesto tan agresivas.

Desde cuando se peleaban.

Desde cuando Nyroge se había vuelto peligrosa. Odiaba decirlo, pero asi era.

En un rápido movimiento, dejaron a Nyroge paralizaba, mientras esta caia de rodillas al suelo, llorando como nunca. Las chicas la abrazaron por los costados, mientras la chica iba desvaneciéndose, o eso les parecio, hasta que dieron con que la peli azul había caído al suelo, desmayada.

La atendieron de inmediato, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, por lo que tuvieron que ir con Konan para que las ayudara.

Esas horas si que habían estado preocupadas, hasta que, pasado un rato, Konan les informo había que la fiebre bajado, y que ya no tendrían por que preocuparse.

-Podemos verla?- pregunto Yukino.

-Si- dijo Konan y salio de la habitación.

Las chicas entraron y vieron a Nyroge, muy palida, pero con un gesto suavizado, la fiebre en efecto había bajado.

La peli azul abrió los ojos lentamente, y en un rápido movimiento abrazo a las chicas diciendo cosas como : lo siento mucho, yo jamas quise, no pude controlarme.

-Te perdonamos, y en serio, te entiendo, yo también estare muy triste cuando Hidan se vaya-Yukino bajo la cabeza.

-No- fue lo que dijo Nyroge, las chicas la observaron, sus ojos brillaban de forma decidida.

-Si no quieres morir, no lo haras, si decides cambiar tu destino, lo cambiaras, si decides que el destino no es tu dueño, entonces tu seras el dueño de tu propio destino. Por que el destino NO esta escrito, lo hacemos nosotros mismos hm.-

-Pero es el destino de Sasori, no el tuyo- contesto Yamiko.

-Lo se, pero, por esa misma razón, si se que la muerte de Sasori causara mucho dolor en una persona, entonces debo dejar que muera? O debo evitarlo… Yo creo que la segunda opción es la mejor hm-

Ahora las chicas les sonreían, Nyroge tenia razón, y vaya que si debían pelear por cambiar el destino de quienes amaban, claro que lo harian.

Paso ese dia, y a ese dia le siguió el otro, y los artistas partieron rumbo a Suna

**OoOoOoO**

Los días pasaron, y el rostro de la peli azul, se iba colocando mas palido, mientras su cabeza volvia a perderse quizás en las reflexiones mas profundas.

Hasta que los artistas habían llegado, y con el: Gaara el cual estaba muerto.

Observaron atónitas como su rostro estaba quebrado, y se veía tan desprotegido, tan…frágil?

Hasta que Pein a los días después nos dio una noticia aun peor, los ninjas de Konoha, mas una anciana de Suna, sabían la posición de nuestro escondite, y se dirigían hacia aca. Pain dijo que era hora de retirarse, a otra cueva, a otro escondite que el conocía, asi que debíamos partir el dia de mañana. No sin antes extraerle el bijuu a Gaara.

Las chicas vieron todo, la extracción, el cuerpo de Gaara al caer, absolutamente todo. Yukino y Yamiko no supiero retener las lagrimas que salieron a borbotones, en vista de no poder hacer nada, y aparte de eso, no poder hacer nada por lo que se avecinaba: La primera muerte en Akatsuki.

Nyroge por su parte, había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, estos estaban vacios, sin tristezas, sin alegría, sin nada, y su cara inexpresva,fría y hasta calculadora, le estaba haciendo la competencia a Itachi.

Konan también estaba preocupada por la reacción de las chicas, creyendo que jamas habían visto un muerto. Y posiblemente todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban teniendo aquel sentimiento de preocupación por las niñas, mas que mal, después de Deidara, eran las menores de todo Akatsuki.

Paso ese dia volando, y Pain decidio que habría que irse, las chicas jamas supieron como, pero la guarida se vacio de un momento a otro, incluyendo muebles, decoraciones, TODO desaparecio, y la mayoría de los miembros estaba listos para partir, solo que se separarían por grupos. Yukino, Yamiko y Nyroge, se irían junto con Kisame e Itachi.

Tobi y Zetsu se irían solos, Kakuzu y Hidan se irían juntos, al igual que Konan y Pain. Este ultimo dejo a Sasori y a Deidara en la cueva, a la espera de Naruto.

Y con esas instrucciones todos los Akatsukis se retiraron. Dejando solo a los dos artistas.

**OoOoOoO**

**Narrado por Yamiko**

Ibamos saltando de árbol en árbol, a una gran velocidad, junto con Itachi y Kisame, Yukino iba mas atrás y Nyroge iba de las ultimas. De cierta forma, sabia lo que sentía mi amiga, y como no sentirlo, si dentro de unos días mas tanto coo Deidara y Nyroge andarían llorando por los pasillos, recorandonos a cada momento que Sasori no se encuentra entre nosotros.

Si, es doloroso, demasiado. Es demasiado el dolor, al saber que algo va a pasar y no puedes evitarlo, por que asi es su destino.

Doy un largo suspiro, y disminuyo mi velocidad para quedar al lado de Yukino, que al parecer también esta sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Es hora de ser fuertes…- le digo, y ella me observa y asiente, mostrándome una sonrisa.

Ambas miramos hacia atrás, para observar a Nyroge, y con horror nos damos cuenta que ella no esta ahí, ni siquiera algunos metros mas atrás, no.

Iba a decirle a los chicos, o devolverme, pero Yukino me detuvo, y me dio una sonrisa.

-Ella sabe lo que hace- dijo, para mostrarme una sonrisa felina, y seguir saltando de árbol en árbol.

Mientras yo susurraba muy bajito: esa chica, me las va a pagar…- mientras escondia una sonrisa, mostrando mis dientes.

**OoOoOoO**

Se podía ver una cueva enorme, la que, horas atrás habría servido de refugio a Akatsuki, pero ahora totalmente destruida, y un pelirrojo luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra una chica pelirrosada y su abuela Chiyo.

El chico estaba dando sus últimos esfuerzos, y tanto la chica como la abuela, estaba agotando las ultimas energías que le quedaban. Lejos estaban de suponer ( tan centrados en la pelea como estaban) de que, estaban siendo observadas.

El pelirrojo, en un ultimo movimiento, ataca a Sakura, pero su ataque falla, al verse atravesado por dos espadas, provenientes de las marionetas de sus padres, enviadas por su abuela.

El chico queda estatica, observando el lugar en donde fueron enterradas las dos espadas: en su corazón.

Luego de escupir un poco de sangre, el pelirrojo se mofa de la abuela caída, recibiendo un gran golpe de parte de Sakura, logrando romper, parte de la piel sintetica, de la mejilla izquierda del chico.

Sakura lo iba a volver a golpear, pero en eso, una voz la detiene, y tanto ella como la abuela y un moribundo Sasori, siguen la voz de aquella persona.

-Que hace una niña como tu aquí…- pregunta Sakura, al ver algo impactada, como, desde los escombro aparece una chica de cabello azulado y ojos vacios.

-Ny-nyroge…- dice Sasori con sus ultimas fuerzas, y la nombrada corre hacia el, para sostenerlo, antes de que caiga.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de las dos mujeres, la chica abraza el cuerpo de Sasori, mientras este les da unas ultimas palabras.

-D-dile a D-deidara q-que lo a-amo- dice antes de entregarle una sonrisa, ante la triste mirada de la muchacha, que solo le dice que el no morirá, mientras los ojos del chico se cierran lentamente.

Nyroge deja el cuerpo en el suelo, y se mantiene ahí, quieta, dándole la espalda a las dos mujeres.

-Tu…- susurro bajo, pero con una rabia a punto de florecer.

-Q-que…- tartamudeaba Sakura, por la impresión de la situación.

-Tu… lo mataste…- dijo la chica levantándose, y dándose vuelta, aun con la mirada agachada.

-E-el debía morir, era un Akatsuki- dijo Sakura recuperando la compostura, la oji azul sonrio, sorprendiendo a la ninja de Konoha.

-Por esa razón lo mataste?- dijo la chica apretando los puños- No lo conocias…no sabes lo que acaba de dejar atrás, no tienes idea, de lo que esta abandonando, ni mucho menos el daño que estas causando en este momento hm….

-N-no entiendo…-

-Gente como tu…- dijo la chica, sonriendo sádicamente, aun con la vista baja- debe morir…- levanto la vista, y Sakura gimio de miedo, al ver que sus pupilas eran alargadas y afiladas, mas esa sonrisa sadica, que mostraba sus dos dientes caninos, totalmente alargados, llegando hasta solo un poco mas arriba del mentón.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

La chica levanto sus manos, al tiempo en que comenzaba a mover las manos de un lado a otro, enviando ráfagas cortantes, que provocaron profundas cortadas en los brazos de la chica, que apenas alcanzo a reaccionar. Cayendo al suelo.

-Ahhh- gemia de dolor la oji verde, sin percatarse que Nyroge se dirigía a ella a paso lento, pero si la sintió, cuando agarro sus cabellos y los lanzo hacia atrás.

-Sueltame!- grito Sakura dañando con un kunai el brazo de la chica, que ni se inmuto por la herida. Al contrario, comenzó a beber de ella con enfermizo placer, mientras Sakura se retorcia de miedo- Que eres…- murmuro.

-Quieres saber lo que soy? Te lo enseñare con gusto hm…- sus pupilas se afilaron mas, y enterro el kunai con el Sakura antes la había herido, en la herida abierta de la peli rosada, herida que Sasori había dejado con la espada.

Ahora si, Sakura grito de dolor, rustración, incomprensión. Nada de esto tenia lógica, acababa de derrotar a un Akatsuki, y ahora se le aparecia una chica de su edad aparentemente, defendiendo al marionetista, dándole un discurso, y luego hiriéndola, pero esto iba mas alla de lo que podía soportar.

-Dejala, ella no tiene culpa!- grito la abuela Chiyo, Nyroge por su parte, giro su cabeza lentamente hacia la anciana, mientras levantaba la palma de su mano en dirección a la anciana.

-Callate hm- murmuro, mientras de sus manos salían ráfagas de viento, que la empujaron varios metros atrás.

Volteo y alcanzo a atrapar con una sola mano, el potente golpe de Sakura.

_No puede ser! Tengo bastante fuerza en los brazos, y esta chica atrapa mi golpe con una sola mano…Aggggghhhh duele!_- Pensaba Sakura, ya que Nyroge estaba apretando mas el puño con la mano, mientras encajaba las uñas, que de un momento a otro, o habían crecido o se habían vuelto mas filosas.

La peli azulada levanto su mano, a la altura del cuello de Sakura, y coloco la mano en horizontal, frente a unos centímetros del cuello de Sakura, mientras esta tragaba saliva.

_-La ultima que tragara…-_ pensaba Nyroge, haciendo un movimiento de izquierda a derecha, mientras una fuerza invisible, dejaba una cortada en el cuello de la chica. No era para que muriera, pero el dolor si era insoportable.

-Sabes? Me gusta hacer cortes en las venas hm- dijo cogiendo el kunai, mientras cortaba de izquierda a derecha, el brazo izquierdo de la peli rosada. Sakura solo podía gritar, el dolor e el cuello y hora esto, maldecia, había gastado demasiada energía peleando contra el exiliado de Suna. Y ahora una chica que apenas conocía, la estaba torturando a tal punto de que su dolor, era un placer enfermizo para aquella chica.

-Ahhhhh! – volvió a gritar, ahora con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras miraba con dificultad, parte de su hombro, en el cual estaba enterrada por completo la Kunai, y aquella chica la volvia enterrar aun mas profunda, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas. Era como si quisiera traspasarla, pero en ese momento dejo de sentir el brazo.

-Mmm parece que has perdido la sensibilidad de ese brazo… que tal el otro hm?- dijo y enterrando aun con mas ganas y fuerza, el objeto metalico en su brazo, repitiendo ese escalofriante procedimiento.

Nyroge pronto, se vio paralizada, Chiyo la había paralizado con sus hilos de chakra, mientras a duras penas se sostenia ella. Sakura con dolor se levanto, y le dio una gran patada en las costillas a Nyroge, que solo escupio sangre, pero jamas grito. Por mas que repartia mas y mas patadas al cuerpo de la chica, esta jamas gritaba.

-Por favor…- dijo con sorna- no tienes mas que eso hm?- y en un rápido movimiento de brazos, varias cortadas invisibles comenzaron a ser repartidas en los brazos de Chiyo, logrando que esta la soltara.

Nyroge de un momento a otro apareció tras Sakura, que sudo frio.

Se dio vuelta, y recibió una gran patada, que se sentía como mil cuchillas en su estomago, escupio mas sangre, mientras Nyroge comenzaba a enloquecer, corria hacia ella, la pateaba, la heria, y luego enviaba mas cortadas invisibles, que vaya a saber Sakura como las hacia. Sentia como si unos brazos invisibles, la empujaba con gran potencia, mientras repartían cortadas profundas por todo su cuerpo. Ante la horrorizada mirada de la abuela Chiyo.

Como ultimo golpe, para lastima de Nyroge, hizo un gran movimiento de brazos, de un lado a otro, mientras levantaba ambas palmas,y fue ahí, cuando Sakura se sintió cruzada por una espada trasparente, que la cruzo totalmente, y cayo inconsciente. Por que claro, Nyroge, no quería dejar sin diversión a sus otras amigas.

-Basta! Que mas piensas hacerle!- gritaba Chiyo a duras penas, observando como aquella extraña se acercaba al cuerpo de Sakura, que recuperaba la consciencia y abria los ojos.

-Devolverle el ultimo golpe hm- contesto tranquilamente, mientras tomaba la ropa de Sakura y la jalaba hacia ella. Dandole un golpe idéntico, o mas fuerte en la mejilla izquierda de Sakura, como esta lo hizo con Sasori, solo que con Sakura el resultado fue diferente, la chica ahora si quedo inconsciente, y con una enorme moretón en la mejilla.

-Que haras conmigo?- dijo la anciana con sus ultimas fuerzas. Nyroge camino ahora hacia ella, y se agacho para quedar a su altura.

-Debiste ser mas cariñosa con Sasori-kun, debiste protegerlo mas, debiste amarlo mas hm…- contesto la chica, mientras Chiyo se preguntaba como sabia tanta información, pero jamas sabría la respuesta. Por que Nyroge coloco su palma en su rostro, la ancoiana solo respiro por ultima vez, y cayo muerta al suelo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.**

Nyroge camino hacia Sasori, y lo levanto, para que su cuerpo quedara de espaldas, de sus ojos desaparecio la oscuridad, y sus pupilas volvieron a ser redondas. Acaricio el cuerpo muerto de Sasori, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

Pero todo eso se vino abajo, cuando escucho un grito de dolor. Giro su cabeza, y se encontró con Deidara que observaba la escena con el corazón partido, y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Q-quien fue?-

-La peli rosada y la anciana que ves ahí hm- dijo señalando ambos cuerpos.

-Las mataste?- dijo Deidara sorprendida, pero aun llorando, mientras caminaba hacia el cuerpo de Sasori.

-Si hm- contesto la peli azulada. Mientras observaba como Deidara abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasori.

-Maldicion Sasori, porque te fuiste, por que las dejaste!- comenzó a gritar el rubio, abrazando el cuerpo de su amado.

-El volverá hm- dijo la chica tranquilamente.

-NOOO! EL NO VOLVER HUM, ES QUE NO LO VES? ESTA MUERTO HUM!- grito Deidara con fuerza, rabia, tristeza, Nyroge ni se inmuto.

-Si tu dices que el esta muerto, lo estará hm, si no lo deseas asi, el vivirá hm- volvió a decir Nyroge, Deidara por su parte estaba a punto de partirle la cara, recriminarle algo, gritar, pero la chica lo volvió a interrumpir- Demuestrale que aun esta vivo hm.

-Como mier*** quieres que haga eso hum!-

-Con un beso hm-

-De que sirve, si no podrá sentirlo!-

-No lo sentirá, si tu crees que no lo hara hm-

-No te entiendo-

-Solo hazlo hm!- el chico abrazo a su pelirrojo, para luego plantarle un beso al pelirrojo, luego levanto la mirada y miro a Nyroge con enojo, por que nada había pasado, pero esta nuevamente volvió a tener los ojos oscurecidos. La chica se levanto, y observo a Deidara.

-Solo eso necesitaba hm-

-¿?-

-El amor verdadero, es capaz de romper las barreras de la muerte, sabias hm?- dijo, antes de comenzar a moverse de forma extraña, mientras daba vueltas en el mismo lugar y movia las manos con elegancia, cual bailarina.

-_Revivite incantatem- _dijo, mientras tanto el como Sasori, eran iluminados por una luz azulada y brillante, mientras Deidara era cegado por aquella luminosidad.

**OoOoOoO**

-Donde crees que estén?- dijo Yamiko preocupada. Ya habían llegado a la nueva guarida y estaban preocupadas. Yukino estaba apunto de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

-Si sigues preguntando te usare como sacrificio para Jashin-sama!-

-Daaaa? Quiero ver que lo intentes!-

-Ahh si?

-Daaa-

-Joder! Por Jashin-sama, dejen de pelear por una p*** vez!-

-Callate!- respondieron las chicas a Hidan, y a este le caia una gotita estilo anime.

Las chicas estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear, mientras de sus ojos salía una corriente electrica, mas un fondo de fuego.

-.-U

Las muchachas habían estado, desde que llegaron a la nueva guarida, pendientes de que su amiga regresara, confiadas en que esta se acordara del lugar en donde habían quedado, seria la nueva cueva.

-Pero que te crees p*** zorra!-

-A quien le dijiste zorra, religiosa de cuarta!-

-Ahhh Jashin-sama te va a castigar!-

-Tu p**** dios no existe!

-Chicas que es eso!- grito Konan, al ver que se divisaban 3 siluetas de lejos.

Cuando los sujetos se hubieron acercado un poco, las chicas dejaron de pelar, y corrieron a recibir a su amiga Nyroge, que venia acompañada de Sasori y Deidara, este ultimo con sus dos brazos, y sosteniendo con la ayuda de Sasori el cuerpo de Sakura.

-Nyroge nos habias preocupado!- dijo Yukino abrazando a Nyroge, esta correspondio el abrazo. Luego la peli azulada iba a abrazar a Yamiko, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de esta.

-Ahhh y eso por que hm T.T?-

-Por dejarme preocupada!- dijo la chica, antes de abrazarla con fuerza.

Las tres chicas, y los chicos, se adentraron a la nueva guarida, acompañadas de Konan. Llegaron a la sala de estar, que solo un poco mas pequeña que la anterior, y decorada de igual forma. Pain los saludo y felicito.

-Y de quien es ese cuerpo?- pregunto Pain con una ceja levantada al ver qque entre Deidara y Sasori train cargando a Sakura aun inconsciente.

-Ahhh es un regalo para Hidan y Yukino hm- contesto Nyroge, a los nombrados les comenzaron a brillar los ojitos, mientras saltaban de felicidad. Por un nuevo sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

-Jashin-sama te bendiga!- grito Hidan, seguido de Yukino, que tomaron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron.

-Vaya que esos dos estan locos…- comento Yamiko.

-Lo se…**( ?: dimelo a mi ¬¬)-**

**-**Pero que fue eso Nyroge!- grito Yamiko.

-No tengo idea!**(?: será por que eres una tonta?)**

**-**o.O-

_Pude cambiar es destino…_

_Es destino no esta escrito, lo hacemos nosotros mismo, si asi lo deseamos._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, creo que el capitulo me salio algo, incoherente, tal vez?**

**Pero naruto jamas fue una serie coherente, asi que no me culpen ¬¬**

**Recibo criticas, sugerencias, amenazas, bendiciones, y solo si se puede, peluches de deidara y sasori, y si son de natsuo y youji( loveless) aun mejor ^^**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Soni: ejejej cumpli, y no murió hm ^^ gracias por tu comentario hm (la abraza)**

**Drake99999: seria una gran idea conocer tus canciones, aunque mi estilo es bastante abierto( excepto reggaetón y cumbia) prefiero el tecno y el dance, el pop rock o el rock. Pero esa es mi canción favorita por sobre todas.**

**Grellicious x3: que bueno que te haya gustado!( baila junto con ella el caramelldansen) gracias por el review, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y tu regalito mas hm ^^ (la abraza)**

**Kalhisto Azula: Gracias por tu comentario, te juro, el : si que si, creo que se me va a contagiar hm xD. ****(la abraza)**

**Xiomex: wiiii new lectora, I'm so happy, thanks ^^. ****Si continuare ol fic, obvio, y si no lo public mas seguido, seria por la escuela, pero Don't Worry, jamas dejaria un fic abandonado, solo es que me quedaria sin imaginacion ^^, y un kisax oc, emmm habrá kisaita, no se si eso te moleste hm ^^(la Abraza)**

**Nathita: yeahhh cumpli tu deseo, y yukino y yamiko y hidan obviamente se encargaran del resto hm ^^**

**Yukki1897:Gracias poel comentario, como ves nada le paso a Sasori, y de Gaara hablare en el proximo capitulo, para disipar tus dudas hm ^^(la abraza) si soy drogadicta del yaoi hm xD**

**-darkwolf: ayer revisando todos los capítulos, me di cuenta que tu agradecimiento no aparecia, y pss lo coloque aquí, ojala tu también subas tu fic hm ^^(la abraza)**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS HM ^^ ( LOS ABRAZA)**


	10. Bipolares

**Wiii como ven, aquí les traigo este capi, por favor no me maten hm!**

**Esta semana ha sido aburridísima, a parte de totalmente atareada.**

**Y para empeorar las cosas en Japon hubo terremoto u.u ( espero que no haya mas tragedias) Ademas de una alerta de tsunami para mi país… y ahora cambiaron la alerta por alarma hm pfff, aunque estoy segura de que no pasara nada( esperemos)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, y los akatsukis tampoco ( Maldicion!) sino a Masashi Kishimoto.. que vive en JAPON D: yo ire a rescatarte Masashi!( se tira al agua con un patito inflable)**

**Setting: Canon**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Nyroge, sabia que tenias doble personalidad pero…que fue eso?- pregunto Yamiko.

-**Tu que crees niña hm ¬¬-**

-O.O-

-Wahhhjhhhh YUKINO, NYROGE TIENE EL SINDROME DE ZETSU!- grito la peli castaña corriendo en círculos con los brazos hacia arriba, mientras Nyroge parecía ida, o poseída…

-JODER, QUIEN FUE LA P*** QUE ME INTERRUMPIO CON MI SACRIFICIO!- grito Yukino notablemente enojada y con un poco de sangre en la ropa. Observo la habitación y pudo ver una Nyroge con cara de imbécil mirando al vacio y a Yamiko dando vueltas en círculos con los brazos arriba.

-**-.-U**-

Le dio un fuerte golpe a Yamiko, y a Nyroge le dejo ahí mismo.

-Emmmm, que se supone que le pasa a Nyroge… esta con una cara de imbécil…ahh no esperen, asi esta siempre!- comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste, pero al ver a Yamiko seria, se callo.

-Oye, es un buen chiste!-

-Uy! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Doña Inspiracion no me haya visitado ¬¬-

-Doña Inspiracion? Quien es ella? Porque no me la has presentado?-

-Estaba siendo ironica Yamiko ¬¬-

-Que? Ahhh jeje, lo siento, andaba ida…-

-Ahora explícame por que la peli teñida esta con una cara mas tonta de lo normal-

-**Oigan, las estoy escuchando…imbéciles hm ¬¬…- **esto ultimo lo dijo bajito.

-Hey te escuche peli teñida ¬¬- grito Yukino con una venita en la frente.

-**Peli teñida? Que me dices tu…fanatica del descolorador de cabello hm!-**

-Oye, lo que Hidan haga con su cabello no es problema suyo ¬¬- dijo Kakuzu que había salido de Kamisama-sabe-donde. Las chicas lo observaron mientras contenían la risa.

-Ups, creo que las cag***** viejo avaro- dijo Yukino conteniendo la risa. Ya que ese insulto había sido dirigida a ella. Luego lo pensó y observo a Nyroge.

-Como que me decoloro el cabello p*** zorra!- Nyroge ladeo la cabeza.

-Por que me dices eso Yukino-chan hm?- pregunto Nyroge.

-Tu dijiste que me decoloraba el cabello, este es blanco natural, sabias!-

-Te decoloras el cabello hm?-

Las chicas la observaron entendiendo el mensaje.

-AHHHHhhh ahora entiendo…- dijo Yamiko triunfante, Yukino la miro , esperando que dijera el problema- Nyroge es la hija perdida de Zetsu!Daaa!- caída estilo anime por parte de Yukino.

-Iba a decir que Nyroge es bipolar, o tiene un inner- dijo Yukino.

-Ahh esa era mi segunda opción- respondio Yamiko.

-Solo hay una forma de reparar eso!- dijo Yukino haciendo una pose estilo rock Lee.

-Hay que llevarla con Zetsu!- dijeron las dos chicas al unisono, mientras Nyroge miraba extrañada la escena. No se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron arrastrando hacia la habitación de Zetsu, pero pasaron frente a la habitación de Sasori y sintieron unos ruidos.

-Ahhh saso…ahh, de nuevo …. Hum…- Yamiko paro en seco y se asomo a la puerta mientras reia como depravada mientras la baba le caia de la boca. (N/A: como Kakashi al ver un libro erotico)

-Deja eso de una vez y ayúdame p**** pervertida!-

-Ok u.u- Yamiko con algo de enojo fue de nuevo junto con Yukino a la habitación de Zetsu.

Ya cuando llegaron, golpearon algunas veces la puerta del bicolor, y este les abrió, mientras las invitaba a pasar.

-Bien a que se debe su visita**/ mas les vale que se algo importante-**

-Veras Zetsu-kun, Nyroge ha estado teniendo problemas de personalidad- explico Yukino- cierto Yamiko?- la aludida no se encontraba en la habitación-

-Ochhh p**** castaña, YAMIKO VEN AQUÍ!- grito desapareciendo de la habitación, dejando solo a los dos bicolores.

-Entonces tienes problemas de personalidad? – pregunto Zetsu, ofreciéndole que se recostara en un sillón.

-**Wooow eres rápido hm ¬¬-**

**-**Oye ¬¬**/ esta tipa me cae bien-**

**-Que haces ahí parado, se supone que tienes que atenderme hm-**

**-**Esta bien ¬¬/**al fin alguien como yo-**

**OoOoO**

Mientras tanto, frente a la habitación de los artistas…

-Nooooo, no quiero irme!- decía Yamiko que estaba agarrada a la perilla de la puerta mientras Yukino la jalaba.

-Debemos ir a ver a Nyroge!-

-Nooo yo quiero sasodei T.T!-

-Que tengo que hacer para que te salgas de aquí ¬¬-

-Darme una galleta!-

-Si te doy una galleta te alejas de esta habitación?-

-Daaaa!-

-Ok…- Yukino baja y luego sube con varias galletitas con chispas de chocolates. Le entrega una a Yamiko.

-Dame todas las galletas-

-Ok- le pasa toda las galletas, pero la chica vuelve a entreabrir la puerta para ver a los chicos.

-Oye prometiste que dejarías de ver eso ¬¬-

-Qme nm tm emscuchmo ( que, no te escucho)- contesto Yamiko echándose mas galletas en la boca. Luego miro a Yukino- Dale una oportunidad al sasodei, veras que te acaba gustando.

-Ok….- la chica se asomo, y de ahí, ya no se despego.

**OoOoOoO**

**Con Nyroge**

-Que ves aquí?- preguntaba Zetsu mostrándole unos papeles con unas manchas.

-Una mariposa hm-

-Aquí?-

-Un ave hm-

-Y aquí?-

-Es un chico…-

-Un chico?-

-Si, pareciera que tuviera el cabello desordenado como Sasori hm-

-Ahhhh, pasemos a la siguiente-

-Un corazón hm…-

-Dos amigas juntas hm…-

-Vaya…/**esta si que esta peor que nosotros/**no le digas asi ¬¬/** mira quien lo dice ¬¬-**

**-Ya terminamos o es que tengo que seguir acostada de esta forma hm ¬¬-**

-Creo que su otra personalidad regreso/** al fin-**

**-A ver a ver, porque no me dicen que hacer hm ¬¬, aunque, si la solución es quedarme con este cuerpo, estare feliz hm-**

-Dudo que esa sea una solución u.u/**es la mejor solución de todas!/**no lo es ¬¬/**si lo es ¬¬/** no lo es ¬¬-

-**Oigan pueden dejar de pelear, en serio díganme una solución, ahhh no se para que vine para aca! Estan mas locos que yo hm .-**

**-A quien le estan diciendo loco ¬¬/** a ti/**cállate ¬¬/**callame ¬¬-

-Zetsu, porque estas peleando con Black Zetsu?- pregunto Nyroge con su forma original.

-No lo se/**Tu nada sabes-**

Nyroge se levanto del sillón y se dirigio hacia Zetsu, este aun seguía peleando consigo mismo, asi que la chica levanto las tabletas con manchas que antes Zetsu le había mostrado, y coloco una frente a la cara del bipolar.

-Que ves aquí hm?-

-Una espiral/** un caracol**-

-Aquí hm?-

-Una mascara/** un circulo-**

**-**Bien…-

**OoOoOoO**

**Con las chicas**

-Eso Sasori, dale duro *¬*- susurraba Yamiko.

-Ahhh por Jashin-sama, eso es una embestida? Partelo en dos pelirrojo!- susurraba Yukino, ambas asomadas en la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de los artistas.

-Ves Yukimo, el sasodei también es cool!-

-Lo se, lo se-

-Como crees que le este yendo a Nyroge?-

-No lo se-

**OoOoOoO**

**Con Nyroge**

Se ve a Zetsu acostado en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza, y Nyroge con una capa blanca y una libreta anotando.

-Entonces… eras un necesitado cuando adolescente hm?-

-Siiii, lo hice con una margarita cuando me sentía solo!/**no fue una margarita, fue una rosa ¬¬-**

-Interesante hm…- anota en una libreta y se coloca unos lentes, de kamisama-sabe-donde.

**OoOoOoO**

**Con Yukino y Yamiko**

-Ohhh por dios, ese es el climax mas candente que he visto por Jashin-sama-

-Daaaa!...oh pobres… estan cansados…-

-Claro con algo como eso…-

-Espera… VIENE LA SEGUNDA RONDA!-

-Que se tomaron estos chicos O.O-

-Una bebida energizante y café-

-Por jashin-sama- se persigna.

**OoOoOoO**

**Con Nyroge y Zetsu**

-Por que te metiste a Akatsuki hm?- la peli azul estaba con su capa y sus lentes, anotando en la libreta mientras le daba miradas rapidas a Zetsu.

-Porque no me aceptaron en Mario Bros/**pero claro, tuvieron que contratar a mi primo ¬¬-**

-Alguna otra razón hm?-

-Fue cuando lo conoci…-

-A quien hm?-

-A ese chico…/**a la calabaza con pies-**

-Tobi hm?

-Si/** asi se llama?-**

-Ok…hm-

**OoOoOoO**

**Con Yamiko y Yukino**

Las chicas estaban ruborizadas hasta la cabeza, mientras Yamiko sostenia un cartel que decía: Go Sasori. Y Yukino otro que decía: Gimme More!

-Por Jashin-sama, ya perdi la cuenta de la ronda en la que van-

-Esta es la tercera o cuarta…creo…-

-Es comprensible, Deidara casi lo pierde, si Nyroge no lo hubiera revivido-

-A todo esto, como le habrá ido a Nyroge-

-No lo se… mira empezó la otra ronda!-

**OoOoOoO**

**Con Nyroge y Zetsu**

-Y en la escuela me decían TUYO!(N/A: los 'tuyos'' en mi país son unas barras de galeta larga, de forma rectangular, y que, por un lado estan cubiertas por chocole normal y por el otro estan cubiertos por chocolate blanco)

-A mi decían enana hm!-

-A mi me decían Bi/**sexual ja!- **lo interrumpio su parte negra.-Iba a decir Bipolar ¬¬/**no será por que lo eres ¬¬/**no lo soy ¬¬/**ahh si? Déjame pensar por que razón te decían bipolar entonces…/**porque?/**woow no lo se ¬¬, no se me ocurre la razón ¬¬/** en serio?/**estoy siendo ironico imbécil ¬¬-**

-Buaaaa, ami me decían rarita hm…hip, dame mas de esa botella hm- pidió Nyroge con su capa entreabierta, sus lentes en la cabeza y una cara de borracha.

-Esta? Hip?-

-Si hm hip- toma la botella y le da un sorbo.

-Hey yo también quiero hip/**no te la acabes maldita borracha ¬¬-**

**OoOoOoO**

**Con las chicas**

-Woooow, al fin terminaron- suspiro Yamiko cerrando la puerta.

-Estas segura?-

-Daa! Fueron 8 veces seguidas! Dormiran hasta mañana!-

-Siii, deberíamos probar de esa bebida no crees?-

-Mejor mañana, vamos a ver que tal le va a la bipolar- la otra chica asintió y se dirigieron a la habitación de Zetsu.

-POR JASHIN-SAMA QUE MI*** PASO AQUÍ!-

-DAAA!-

Los dos bipolares estaban en el suelo, borrachos, abrazandose y llorando sus penas.

-Y mi primera vez fue con una violetaaa buaaaa hip /** no era una violeta, era un jazmin buaaaa hip-**

-Y ese niño se fue con mi mejor amiga hip hm! Buaaaaa hip !

-No me digan que se emborracharon!- dijo Yukino, mientras Yamiko recogían las botellas que estaban regadas en el suelo.

-Wooow mañana amanecerán con una gran resaca- dijo Yamiko irónica mostrándole la botella a Yukino. Esta botella tenia un papelito que decía: Néctar de naranja.

-Y a mi me decian intento de camaleón/**Buaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hip!-**

-No se que es mas estúpido…Emborracharse con néctar de naranja, o traer a Nyroge con Zetsu para que le cure su bipolaridad-

-Me estan diciendo tonto?/**Parece que si/**Les demostrare que no se equivocaron al traerla conmigo ¬¬-

-Ahhh si?- pregunto Yukino con sarcasmo.

-Ejemmmm- Zetsu tomo un respiro y empezó- Su amiga Nyroge lo que presenta aquí, es un normal caso de contradicción que ocurre en la etapa de la adolescencia, causado prácticamente por la búsqueda de su personalidad, que a su vez sucede por el hecho de presentar un aislamiento del resto de la gente, que la considera extraña, por el hecho de no ser como ellos. Esto a causado en ella que intente mimetizarse con el resto de la gente, para conseguir la afirmación y aceptación de sus condiscípulos, como un medio de integracion a la sociedad/**por ello presenta estos síntomas, ya que se sobre exige a si misma crear una personalidad que, teóricamente hablando, no es ella, por lo que a veces estos cambios drásticos de personalidad la pueden llevar a presentar situaciones como las anteriores, ya que el sujeto no logra controlar lo que el mismo ha creado, y que a su vez no es el mismo, me explico?-**termino Zetsu con una reverencia y con una sonrisa, que curveaban la parte inferior de sus ojos.

-O.O-(era la expresión de las chicas)

-Entonces… ESTAS CURADA!AJJAJA entendieron mi chiste? Esta curada, osea que sano y también esta curada osea emborrachada por el ne…bahhh olvídenlo- dijo Yukino amurrada-

-Gracias por todo Zetsu-san ^o^ hm-

-No hay de que/**extrañare su otra personalidad sniff-**

-Y que pasara contigo Zetsu, por que eres asi?-

-Zetsu tiene un comportamiento extravagante, debido a la pigmentación de su piel, lo que lo convierte en algo bastante extraño, lo que causa en el ciertas reacciones, al querer actuar como dos sujetos separados, pero solo consiguió adquirir la bipolaridad, que, en cierta forma, lo ayudo solo un poco para no sentirse tan solo… pero ahora tu eres mi amigo!- dijo abrazando a Zetsu que se ruborizo- Ejem, como decía, y el tema del mimetismo, lo causo, ya que desarrollo un trauma de niñez por que la mayoría de la gente lo rechazaba por su pigmentación y no quería acercársele, entonces solo le quedo remedio que ocultarse o mimetizarse en las paredes, ocultándose del mundo exterior y auto-convenciendose de que todas las personas eran iguales y que ninguno lo aceptaría….PERO EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS, PARTA ESO ESTAMOS NOSOTRAS HM- dijo volviendo a abrazar a Zetsu, que correspondio el abrazo.

-Al fin y al cabo si sirvió de algo- murmuro Yukino.

-Daaa!-

-ABRAZO BIPOLAR!- grito Nyroge y las tres chicas abrazaron a Zetsu.

En eso Nyroge se acerca al oído de Zetsu y le susurra: - y la razón por la que ves calabazas, y espirales es porque… estas enamorado de Tobi hm.-

-Que/**WHAT!**

**-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ejem, ejem, ejem, esperen – comienza a toser- ejm ejem cof cof**

**Nyroge: se atraganto! Sube las manos!( le golpea la espalda)**

**Ejem, ya cof cof, estoy bien ^w^, gracias Nyroge ^w^**

**Nyroge: de nada hm**

**Sinceramente no me gusto este capi, asi que bueno… me voy**

**Nyroge: espera! Los agradecimientos!**

**Cierto ò.ó…Que los de deidara y sasori**

**Nyroge: ok .-.**

**Deidara: geniaaal dare los agradecimientos hum!**

**Sasori: creo que yo igual -.-**

**Deidara: demoslos de forma intercalada hum**

**Sasori: ok**

**Hidan: hey! Yo también quiero ¬¬**

**SASODEI: ok/hum**

**Hidan: veamos…oh mi fucking amiga ^^ Grellicious x3(le estrecha la mano) siii ese es el mejor regalo que Nyroge nos pudo haber hecho, pero aun no me decido, donde coloco la cabeza de la peli rosada? En mi escritorio? O colgando en la lámpara? **

**Sasori: este agradecimiento es para…( mete la mano en una caja y saca un papelito) yukki1897… si menos mal que no mori, bueno mori y revivi, no podía dejar a mi Deidara-kun solito o si?(le guiña un ojo al rubio)**

**Deidara: veamos quien sigue ( saca un papelito) kalhisto azula, siii creo que pronto me contagiare del si que si, además del hum, hum, que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Hidan: veamos quien sigue ( saca una pelotita con un nombre) Nathita! Otra seguidora de Jashin-sama! Ahh si sigo asi, me hare candidato, para convertirme en el primer santo del Jashinismo, si me colocan como beato los asesino…que que dices? Ahhh ok. Nathita! Aquí la peli teñida de rojo Yo: oye hm ¬¬ Hidan: dice que si quieres aparecer en el fic!, Aunque no seria muy pronto que digamos, o tal vez si, no lo sabe, es una p*** indecisa ¬¬, dijo que le mandes tus datos físicos y psicológicos, mas un nombre en japonés. Gracias por comentar!**

**Itachi: mira a quien tenemos aquí ¬w¬**

**Sasodei/Hidan: tu que haces aquí/ pu****/hum ¬¬**

**Itachi: se ve que me quieren , psss Nyroge me dijo que podía dar un agradecimiento. Asi que…veamos…(saca una pelotita con un nombre)**

**Drake99999 miren a quien tenemos aquí jejeje ¬w¬, te parecio una película de terror? Ahh apuesto que te pusiste a llorar, o no, niñito?**

**Bien, gracias por tu comentario **

**Itachi: veamos quien mas ( saca una bolita de papel) KariDei Uchiha, siiii eres una danna malvada, dejaste a la escritora con depresión, no lo ves? ( apunta a un rincón, con la escritora haciendo circulitos en el suelo con un aura oscura) ahora necesitara terapia ¬¬, pero ya te disculpaste, aquí que si la escritora sigue con depresión es su culpa, que bueno que te hayan gustado ^^ ( le guiña el ojo y Kari se ruboriza) no te estaba guiñando el ojo ¬¬! Algo se me metio en el ojo ahhhhh ayuda!**

**Nyroge: espera, a ver, itachi acércate (itachi se acerca)**

**Itachi: creo que se me metio algo al ojo!**

**Nyroge: déjame ver hm (le mira el ojo y se lo sopla) Mejor hm?**

**Itachi: Mejor.**

**Nyroge/SASODEI/Hidan/Itachi/escritora depresiva: Adioooss, los vemos en el próximo capitulo ( si es que no nos llega el tsunami u.u)**

**Bye bye!**

**Gimme a Hug?**


	11. Te quiero por como eres

**Aquí con el capi, jejeje**

**Bueno ando poco inspirada como para decir algo, la verdad que el colegio me succiona, es aburrido, y no hay nadie que tenga mis mismo gustos en el, con suerte unas 3, con las que hablo poco u.u**

**Pero buehhh que se le va a hacer**

**Disclaimer: el de hoy será Deidara, Deidara: bueno naruto no le pertenece a Nyroge (solo lo hace para compartir sus fantasias) le pertenecemos a Masashi Kishimoto(que por suerte esta bien)hum**

**Setting: Canon**

**Aviso: los agradecimientos los darán loos akatsukis, si me falto una persona por agradecer, me avisan hm ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Te quiero por como eres**

**POV'S NYROGE**

Los días, o las semanas han pasado tan rápido que casi no lo puedo creer, no lo concibo, hemos hablado varias veces con las chicas sobre que habría pasado luego de nuestra desaparición, en un principio nos preocupamos, pero Yukino dio la idea de que tal vez, al entrar aquí el tiempo se hubiera congelado, y que aquí muchas semanas, no signifiquen nada en nuestro mundo. Con esta hipótesis nos quedamos bastante tranquilas. Pero mas nos gusto esa opción, por el hecho de que no queríamos volver. Algo nos decía que habíamos sido traídas aquí por una razón, y lucharíamos por NO regresar hasta que cumpliéramos, con lo que creíamos que era, nuestra ''mision''.

Luego de mucho pensar, inconscientemente hemos ayudado a dos pareas de parejas a unirse, y digo inconscientemente, porque, gracias a algunos ''accidentes'' es que esas personas se han juntado.

Un ejemplo es sasori y deidara, yo misma los empuje sin querer, y terminaron besándose, luego con la inolvidable hemorragia nasal que tuvimos con Yukino y Yamiko al ver, que ese beso paso a mas. Les dimos una triple hemorragia a todo Akatsuki y eso sin querer llevo a Kakuzu a obligar a Hidan a que limpiara lo que habíamos ensuciado, y este al negarse, recibió un beso de parte de Kakuzu.

Eso es ayudar inconscientemente, pero que estamos conscientes de lo que hemos provocado, nos sentimos bastante conforme, asi que, ahora en adelante ( o lo que nos quede) ayudaremos a los chicos conscientemente, pero de forma discreta.

Ya tenemos una pareja en la mira….

**FIN POV'S NYROGE**

**Te quiero por sobre todas las cosas**

En el comedor se encontraba celebrando todo Akatsuki, por la primera batalla de las chicas, que a su parecer había sido muy sencillo.

Pain acoto que la forma en que unieron sus habilidades resultaba fascinante y perfecta. Yukino ataques directos y fuerzas, Yamiko defensa y golpes escasos pero críticos y Nyroge curación y resistencia.

La misión? Robar unos cuantos pergaminos de un templo, una tarea bastante fácil, aunque Pain les perdono solo por esta vez, el hecho de que dejaran a todos los guardias vivos, pero graves, dijo que debían ser mas frias en ese ámbito, aun asi, se notaba su orgullo, y la satisfacción de haberlas aceptado en su organización.

La mayoría de Akatsuki se fue de la mesa, dejando solo a Zetsu, Tobi y Deidara, este ultimo estaba a punto de irse, cuando Tobi se le echo encima, para abrazarlo, frente a las enojadas protestas del rubio. Las chicas miraron la escena divertidas, hasta que notaron que algo había mal en ese ambiente, y dirigieron su mirada hacia la del bicolor, y fue su sorpresa al ver su parte blanca triste y su parte negra frustrada, enojada.

Yukino cogio a Tobi con delicadeza y le dijo que si quería jugar con ellas, dándole oportunidad a Deidara de escapar. Y a Zetsu de relajarse solo un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

**POV'S YUKINO**

Me siento muy mal por Zetsu, esta a la vista que ama a Tobi, pero no se atreve a decírselo, tiene un temor al rechazo.

Debe pensar que poser distinto a los demás, nadie lo aceptara, pero se equivoca, nosotras lo acptamos y lo queremos mucho.

-_Crees que todos son iguales eh?_-dije casi en un suspiro, cuando volvi a mirarlo, el ya no estaba y solo estaba Tobi, sentado en un sillón perdido en el mundo de Yupi.

-_Idiota…-_dije medio con sorna, medio divertida.

-Hay que hacer algo!- dijo Yamiko con emoción, pero con voz lo suficientemente audible para nosotras tres.

-Y cual seria la idea?- pregunte interesada, Yamiko me miro con cara de : aun no se me ocurre algo, pero ya se meva a ocurrir.

-Tobi y Zetsu son muy parecidos hm- comento Nyroge divertida.

-Parecidos?- pregunto Yamiko.

-Zetsu es bipolar, y se le nota bastante, y en el caso de Tobi, todas sabemos que el es Madara y que Tobi es solo una personalidad que usa hm…-

-AJJAJAJ DAAAAAA!- grito Yamiko.

-Ambos son bipolares, y ala vez son tan distintos- dije mas para mi que por comentar algo.

-Hagamosle una cita!- dijo Yamiko con brillo en los ojos. Luego se posiciono en el living haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Que haces hm?-

-Veo la ubicación de la mesa con velas y las flores- dijo cerrando el ojo derecho para captar el angulo.

-Planeas hacerles una cena romántica?-

-Daaa- respondio con sarcasmo.

-Eso es demasiado mmmm… directo hm, no digo que no sea una mala idea, de hecho, es una excelente idea, pero si nos ponemos a pensar….-

-Las veces que hemos juntado a parejas ha sido por accidente, de forma inconsciente, indirecta- finalice yo. Yamiko hizo un puchero.

-Eso no quiere decir que no les puedas hacer una cita Danna… hm- dijo Nyroge dándole un abrazo a Yamiko, que le correspondio.

-Hmpf, ahh claro y a mi me dejan fuera- dije fingiendo enojo.

Pero antes de poder reaccionar, Nyroge ya se había alejado, para tomar vuelo y lanzarse sobre mi.

-

PAF!

Nyroge cayo sobre mi en un pesado y fuerte abrazo.

-Strike 1!- grito Yamiko entusiasmada.

-No estamos jugando beisbol- le reprendi.

-Ahhh, entonces K.O!- grito, lanzándose sobre mi.

-Ja…shin…sama las va a pfff, castigar!- dije tomando bocanas de aire.

-Etto…Danna hm?-

-Que pasa?-

-Es normal que las caras se pongan moradas hm?-

-Veamos, rojas era vergüenza y moradas era….-

-ME ASFIXIO!-

-Era asfixion, gracias Yukino…Yukino? Waaaaa! Nyroge quitémonos de encima

-Pfffff- resolplo Nyroge quitándose de encima. Respire grandes bocanadas de aire, y las mire con mirada maniática. Yamiko se cruzo de brazos, observándome, como diciendo: inténtalo.

-Pfff seras mi sacrificio para otro dia, querida, debo ayudarle a Hidan con su nueva lámpara de Sakura- y me aleje de ahí, mas por saber como se veria esa p***** pelirrosada como lámpara.

**FIN POV'S YUKINO**

**POV'S YAMIKO**

JjajJAJj, Yukino sabe que no puede competir conmigo a la hora de ver quien es la mas sadica, por que estamos empatadas, pero al parecer a nuestro juego también entro Nyroge. La observe y vi que estaba en el mundo de Yup como de costumbre, espero que la idiotez no se me pegue….

_Flash Back_

_Una chica peli castaña, miraba con baba cayendo de su boca, la escena Yaoi mas candente que había visto en su vida, mientras a su lado estaba Yukino._

_-Jojojojojojoj- se reia como mensa la peli castaña, mientras se limpiaba la saliva de la boca._

_Fin Flash Back_

-OOHH NO! SE ME CONTAGIO LA ESTUPIDEEEEEZ!-

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Danna hm!- dijo Nyroge abrazándome.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!- me tire al suelo derrotada.

-Hmpf, no es tan malo hm- dijo Nyroge ofendida, y luego cambiando drásticamente de humor. –Como ayudaremos a Zetsu-kun hm?- me levante y me sacudi el polvo.

-Psss la verdad no se me ocurre nada, todas las uniones que hicimos fueron por accidente, y ahora que estamos conscientes de so, habría que planear muy bien la situación para que parezca un ''accidente''- Mire a Nyroge en forma de triunfo, pero esta estaba con un dedo en la boca la cara en blanco, la saliva salida de su boca y mirando al techo.

-Definitivamente no me contagiara su estupidez…- dije bajito. Mire la habitación y vi que Tobi hace mucho que se había ido.

-Zetsu tiene un invernadero hm?- pregunto Nyroge con la vista perdida.

-Creo que si, pero es mas pequeño que en la cueva anterior-

-No importa hm- contesto feliz, y me tomo del brazo para llevarme a ese lugar.

**FIN POV'S YAMIKO**

Zetsu estaba en su habitación con la vista baja, pero luego observo su camelia Yume y sonrio para si mismo, se levanto de donde estaba y tomo un frasco con agua para dársela a su flor, a Yume le gustaba el agua en la noche.

Le siguió sonriendo, hasta que comenzó a contarle su problema, siempre lo hacia, le decía sus epnas, sus amarguras, sabia que Yume no le podría hablar, pero de algo estaba segura, ella si lo escuchaba y lo entendia.

Oh si solo **el **fuera asi, como Yume.

-Creo que debo ir a dejarte un rato con tus amigas/**ella no tiene amigas/**me refiero a las otras flores/**explicate mejor entonces-**no siguió peleando y tomo a Yume rumbo al invernadero.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigio a su invernadero, que quedaba atrás de ls cueva, cubierto por vidrio y algunas bolsas sobre el, para que la luz del sol no fuera ni tan fuerte ni tan escasa.

Entro en el y encendio un interrumptor, observo que todo estaba en orden y se dirgio al estante de sus flores, dejo a Yume en el centro de ellas, y le sonrio nuevamente, a atendio a sus plantas.

Estuvo asi un buen rato, hasta que sintió la presencia de Tobi en el invernadero. No volteo a verlo.

-Que quiere Madara-sama?/**y este a que vino?-**no recibió respuesta, asi que volteo dejando su labor de lado. Se encontró a TOBI no a Madara observando sus plantas con gran curiosidad. Hasta que se encontró con los ojos dorados de Zetsu.

-Que quieres Tobi?/**Dinos ya-**su parte blanca lo dijo con curiosidad al ver al chico mirar todas sus plantas con un supuesto brillo en los ojos. Tanto que parecía un niño pequeño en un parque.

-Te gustan?- pregunto Zetsu, recibiendo un brusco y divertido movimiento de cabeza por parte de Tobi en forma afirmativa.

Zetsu lo observo un poco mas, y se dio cuenta de que su vista estaba fijada en el macetero con Yume. Con paso nervioso se dirigio a su flor preciada y la tomo con cuidado, mientras se la pasaba a Tobi para que la revisara.

-A Tobi le parece muy bonita!-

-Que bien/**mas te vale-**

-Tiene nombre?-

-Yume-

-Tobi cree que es un bonito nombre- estuvieron asi un buen rato, hasta que Tobi subio la vista y se encontró con la profunda mirada de Zetsu, se miraron un largo rato, aunque tal vez solo hayan sido unos segundos. Y sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando, mientras Tobi se levantaba su mascara lentamente dejando al descubierto sus labios….estaban tan cerca….

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- , escucharon un grito de susto, y Tobi di un salto, Zetsu fruncio el ceño.

-Nyaaa no es justo, la idea es que saltara sobre Zetsu!- murmuro bajito Yamiko.

-Te dije que tu idea no resultaría danna hm-

-Mi idea? FUISTE TU LA QUE DIO LA IDEA!-

-No seas mentirosa, hazle frente a tus errores hm-

-Insisto en que fue tu idea!- la chica bufo molesta y Yamiko se tiro sobre ella a darle una paliza.

Zetsu observo esto con gracia, pero luego sintió algo sobre sus pies.

-Diganme que no es/**lo que estamos pensando-**le completo su parte negra, y con horror se encontró que su mas preciada camelia, estaba en el suelo,despedazada por el macetero que también se había roto.

Miro a Tobi con todo el odio que jamas pudo tener hacia alguien como el, y sin decir nada mas, se largo del invernadero.

No sin antes decir: TE ODIO TOBI!

Tobi por su parte se quedo de piedra, mas por que lo dijo su parte blanca, la parte sincera de Zetsu, realmente lo odiaba? Sin darse cuenta derramo una lagrima, pero otras personas ya estaba llorando por el. Las chicas lo vieron todo y se sintieron mas culpables que nunca, mientras se abrazaban con el remordimiento y la culpa oprimiendo sus corazones.

Pronto sintieron unos brazos que las rodeaban, y observaron que Tobi, aunque con los labios descubiertos, les daba una sonrisa, mientras las abrazaba mas fuerte, y les susurraba un: Uds no tienen la culpa.

Como podía decir eso! Claramente ellas habían sido las culpables.

-Esa flor ya no se podrá reponer hm…- dijo Nyroge abrazando a su Danna Yamiko con fuerza.

-Era una Camelia muy hermosa, donde encontraremos una?- dijo Yamiko con la cabeza agachada y las orejas caídas.

-No lo se, solo les pido que no se sientan culpables-

-Y si buscamos otra flor?- pregunto Yamiko un poco menos triste.

-Buena idea hm!- dijo Nyroge feliz, contagiando a Tobi y Yamiko.

-Entonces… en marcha!- dijo Tobi, y las levanto, para luego ir en busca de alguna flor.

**OoOoOoO**

Zetsu Estaba sobre la ventana en la que solia dejar a Yume, mientras gruesas lagrimas caian de ambas partes, estaba frustrado, enojado, y en el fondo de sentía culpable, sabia que que estaba enojado, pero no justifica haberle dicho esas palabras a Tobi.

Oh si solo supiera que lo que sentía por Tobi es todo lo contrario a lo que le grito saliendo del invernadero.

Deseaba disculparse, deseaba abrazarlo, pero no sabría como ir y hablarle, ya se había encerrado por dos horas, asi que decidio que lo pensaría mejor sobre su cama.

Se recostó y sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormido.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Se despertó aparentemente por unos golpecitos en la puerta, y con pesadez se froto los ojos, mientras se levantaba para abrir, pensó que serian las chicas que vinieron a disculparse, y el las convencería de que no tuvieron culpa.

Abrio y todo salio de forma distinto, se encontró con la mascara de Tobi, que traía las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Que deseas?/**Que quieres!-**el chico enmascarado retrocedio un poco ante la reacción del chico planta.

Con mano temblorosa mostro lo que portaba, mientras Zetsu abria mucho los ojos.

-Tobi solo encontró esta, espero que te guste- dijo el chico acercándole una hermosa camelia color azul palido. Zetsu la tomo entre sus manos, y luego paso su vista a Tobi, el chico estaba asustado, ya que temia que Zetsu se enojase mas con el.

Pero eso no sucedió, Zetsu dejo la camelia en un vaso con agua, para que las raíces la absorbieran, y luego fue con paso decidido hacia Tobi, para tomarlo de su capa de Akatsuki y darle un abrazo, el buen chico no hizo mas que corresponder.

Su detalle, fue tan tierno y considerado que no necesito mas….

Estuvieron un rato asi, despidiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, hasta que Tobi sintió que le subían la mascara…y Zetsu lo beso, con pasión, con amor.

Y Tobi correspondio, mientras colocaba las manos detrás de su cuello.

Estuvieron as un buen rato, hasta que Zetsu le susurro algo a Tobi, y esta sonrio, para uego empujarlo dentro de la habitación.

**OoOoO**

Las tres cicas habían visto toda la escena conmocionadas, hasta que tuvieron ganas de curiosear un poco mas.

-Que tal si echamos una mirada?- pregunto Yukino, recibiendo el asentimiento de las demás, que la siguieron hasta la puerta, con la intención de entre abrirla.

La chica coloco su mano en la perilla pero….

-POR JASHIN-SAMA! DEJARON CON PESTILLO!-

-QUEEEE!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero les haya gustado ^^… a mi no me gusto ¬¬**

**Siii, ando sarcástica ironica o como quieran decirle, pero ando de pésimo humor, aunque escribir fanfics me relaja, la verdad hm ^^**

**Pero que le hare, ya se me pasare el enojo, esperemos que pronto, por lo demás, quiero que mis chicos (mis chicos? JAMAS SERAN MIOS T.T) Bien los Akatsukis, serán los que agradecerán.**

**Hidan: Grellicious x3, gracias por decirme donde colocar mi lámpara queda perfecta, ( le hace un victo bueno) Jashin-sama te bendice, y si, Nyrige dice que la escuela le aburre y la succiona.**

**Deidara: el próximo es ( revuelve una bolsa con papeles) Drake99999, siii yo tambie odio a Itachi el desprecio mi arte ¬¬, y creo que estas equivocado, Nyroge tiene ideas mas espeluznantes, esa chica me da miedito (suda frio).hum**

**Itachi: la próxima es ( da vueltas una ruleta) KariDei Uchha, mas conovida como DANNA!- comienza a actuar como dice Nyroge- esa chica nos pasa hablando de ti, dice todo el dia, extraño a mi danna quiero abrazar a mi danna, que hara danna ahora y blah blah blah, pero bueno, aquí tienes el capitulo, y menos mal que no llego la ola, fue por culpa de Kisame ¬¬.**

**Sasori: la próxima es ( saca papel al azar) XIOMEX Nyroge dice que podras aparecer en un fic, pero que apareceras en la segunda parte de esta historia, junto a nathita, espero que hayas disfrutado el fic.**

**Deidara: la siguiente es ( revuelve unas bolitas) Yukki1897! Siii esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, en serio! Aunque ahora ando adolorido, Nyroge me dio unas pomadas para el dolor, jeje ella es mi **

**Deidara: yo de nuevo? Bien la siguiente es…Kalhisto Azula, jajaj te gusto que te agradeciera, que bueno – le guiña el ojo- esper que este capi haya sido de tu agrado hum**

**Hidan. Me votas como santo? Eres la ley chica – la abraza- Nyroge dice que apareceras en el fic, pero no sabe cuando, de lo que si esta segura es que apareceras en la segunda parte de este fic, y yeahhh JASHIN SAMA RLZ!**

**Itachi: y la siguiente es… MINATSUKI AKIMOTO 3, new lectora, la escritora casi se desmaya, a ti también te gusta el sasodei? Y si la personalidad de Nyroge volverá algún dia, tal vez pronto, y te agradece tu comentario, espero que lo veas ^^**


	12. Orgullo

**Hola a todos hm! Como estan? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo, en serio me golpee la cabeza de tanto pensar, y de forma que saliera mmmm aceptable, satisfactorio? No lo se, solo se que en este fic escribi por primera vez un kakuhidan, un tobi zetsu y lo demás, en serio es una nueva experiencia!**

**Y oh por dios ya van 93 reviews, y yo que pensé que este fic iba a ser de lo peor, en serio gracias por el apoyo de todos hm!**

**Capitulo hecho gracias a las canciones: Malchik Gay(tatu), The river(good Charlotte) que vida la mia(reik)**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto ( el que me hace sufrir matando a mis personajes favoritos para luego revivirlos y volver a matarlos hm u.u)**

**Setting: Canon**

**Aviso: en este capitulo habrá KisaIta y TODOS LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS LOS DARAN OS AKATSUKIS AL FINAL SIN FALTA HM!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Soy una mariposita laralarala hm- decía una peliazul mientras agitaba los brazos, y era observada detenidamente por sus dos amigas.

-Te dije que no te lo tomaras en serio!- regañaba una peli castaña a la peli blanca.

-Y que p*** iba a saber yo que quedaría asi!- le contesto Yukino visiblemente enojada.

-Yo solo hice un inocente comentario, fuiste tu la que se lo tomo en serio- le volvió a reprochar Yamiko.

-Baila tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo….- siguió cantando la peli azul mientras bailaba.

-Si solo se viera ahora…- suspiro Yamiko.

Quieren saber lo que paso?

_Flash Back_

_-Ahora tenemos poderes muy cool!-voceo Yukino luego de un entrenamiento con sus amigas. Las otras aun respiraban con algo de dificultad después de la mini-batalla entre ellas misma, a modo de entrenamiento._

_-Aquí la mas fuerte soy yo JAJAJAJ-reia Yukino._

_-Ya cállate!-grito Yamiko y lanzo un viento hacia Yukino, la cual la empujo algo lejos._

_-No debiste hacerlo hm-dijo Nyroge bastante malhumorada, Yamiko sabia que era buena en todo deporte o ejercicio, menos en correr._

_-Siempre te enojas después de correr…-_

_-Lo se, pero Yukino sabe cuanto odio correr, puedo correr de un lado a otro, pero no mantenerme corriendo por un lapso largo de tiempo hm-dijo inflando sus mejillas._

_-Ohhh eres tan adorable!- dijo Yamiko y la abrazo._

_-JAJA y a mi me dejan fuera cierto?-dijo Yukino que estaba frente a ellas._

_-A todo esto, tienes razón somos muy fuertes hm!-dijo Nyroge deshaciendo el abrazo._

_-Lo se! Mira si golpeo a Yukino con una botella de plástico, no le dolerá!-saca una botella de kamisama-sabe-donde y se la avienta con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Yukino, que ni siquiera se queja._

_-Tienes razón!-dijo Yukino sorprendida-Somos muy fuertes! Oh no Nyroge?-saca un sarten de kamisama-sabe-donde y se lo avienta a la cabeza de la peli azul, que cae al suelo con los ojos en espiral._

_-Nyroge!- grito Yamiko alarmada._

_-Que? Dijiste que eramos fuertes!-reprocho Yukino._

_-Fuiste tu la que lo dijo, y…como golpeaste a Nyroge con un sarten!__-_

_-Pues lo siento!-dijo la alvina fingiendo enojo._

_-No me quiero imaginar como quedara la pobre al despertar….- dijo Yamiko observando a Nyroge en el suelo._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ay ay ay ay canta y no llores, porque cantando se alegran cielito lindo los corazones-cantaba la peli azul presa de la fantasia, mientras las chicas la observaban con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Era normal escucharla cantando _stand in the rain o the river_ pero jamas crei que cantara esa cancion-dijo Yukino.

-Que hacemos?-pregunto Yamiko.

-Golpearla hasta que recupere la conciencia!-dijo triunfante Yukino.

-Esa es una excusa para vengarte, porque Nyroge se comio tu chocolate-

-No es cierto!-

-Sabes que no puedes mentirme-Yamiko la miro, y Yukino lanzo un suspiro de resignación, a modo de rendición, la peli castaña tenia razón, pero tenia tantas ganas de golpearla por robarle su adorado chocolate.

-Cual es tu idea?-pregunto Yukino.

-No tengo ninguna idea, pero creo que será mejor dejarla encargada-

-Encargada?-

-Daaaa! No se me ocurre ninguna idea, asi que iremos a dejarla con Zetsu-kun-dijo Yamiko.

-Esta solo?-

-Daaa! Tobi se fue de misión solo aunque volvera pronto, asi que Zetsu esta solo, llevemos a Nyroge con la plantita , tengo otros planes…-

-Si tu dices….-

Las chicas cargaron a Nyroge y fueron a dejarla con Zetsu, que, poco a poco habían logrado un acercamiento amistoso, ambos se entendían y se leían a la perfeccion.

**OoOoOoO**

Luego de dejar a la bipolar con el otro…bipolar, Yamiko emprendio rumbo hacia kami-sama-sabe-donde mientras Yukino la seguía en silencio, el cual fue cortado por la alvina.

-Que planeas?-pregunto Yukino.

-Hacer que Itachi olvide su orgullo…-contesto Yamiko.

-Jajjajaja pero eso es como convencer a Hidan de que Jashin-sama no existe….-hubo un pequeño silencio -creo que no debi decir eso…OH NO JASHIN-SAMA PERDONAME!-se tira al suelo.

-Ya basta religiosa, ahora ayúdame con este problema…-

-En resumen, es muy dificl hacer que Itachi deje su orgullo de lado…además no es tan orgulloso…-

-Ahh no?-dijo Yamiko con sarcasmo.

_Flash Back_

_Se veía a Itachi en un museo observando cada detalle. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No tengo idea. Luego sus ojos quedaron fijos en un objeto._

_-Disculpe señor, pero de quien es esa bella obra de arte…-pregunto el Uchiha._

-_Etto… no es una obra, es un espejo…-_

_-Ahhh ya decía yo…-_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Con eso me convenciste-decia Yukino pensativa.

-Pero no se me ocurre nada…-

-Y porque razón quieres ayudar?-

-Porque es Kisame el que esta sufriendo-

-Explicate-

-Itachi siempre ha sido frio, inexpresivo, cortante, y Kisame debe quererlo mucho o tener una paciencia enorme, o ambas, pero la paciencia no es eterna y tarde o temprano irrita o entristece que una persona sea tan…cortante o fría contigo, ¿no crees?-finalizo la peli castaña mirando a los ojos a Yukino, la cual parecía reflexionar a fondo el problema.

-Tienes razón, pero… una consulta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Por qué dejamos a Nyroge con Zetsu?-una venita palpitante apareció en la sien de Yamiko.

-¿No será tal vez por que alguien la golpeo con un sarten?-dijo con ironia-¿Y por que asi como quedo de tonta, no nos servirá de nada?-

-Ahhhhhhh-

-Pero no tengo ningún plan, ESE es el problema-

-Dejemos que sea un accidente..-dijo Yukino feliz.

-¿Un…accidente?-

-Ya sabes, siempre juntamos a los chicos por..accidente-

-Hemos causado muchos accidentes, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien…-

-Ok, como tu digas-contesto la peliblanca, siguiendo a la peli castaña.

**POV'S ITACHI**

Kisame no me ha hablado en toda la mañana, no es que quiera que me hable, eso solo que… no lo se, es un poco extraño, ya que siempre es el primero en decirme Buenos Dias, o lo que sea.

Y ahora me siento estúpido, inconscientemente lo segui a su lugar de entrenamiento, y lo vi allí, entrenando con Samehada. Quede bastante impresionado por su habilidad con la espada.

-Su…goi-dije sin pensar, ahhhh pero que te pasas Itachi tu no eres asi, no no eres asi, tu eres frio indiferente…¡¿PERO POR QUE ME IMPORTA TANTO?

Maldicion parezco menopausica..esperen ese es Deidara…basta, basta, bien el problema es que soy demasiado indiferente, y por eso Kisame no me ha hablado en todo el dia.

Jamas crei que me fuera a importar tanto, la pregunta es ¿Por qué me importa ahora?

Crack

-Se que estas ahí, Itachi…-dijo Kisame con tranquilidad, dejando su entrenamiento de lado.

Me acerque hacia el, con la misma tranquilidad que me caracterizaba.

-¿A que vienes?-pregunto algo cortante , eso me dolio, no pensé que ser cortante doliera de esa forma.

-Solo a verte entrenar-esas palabras salieron solas de mi boca, vi que Kisame se sorprendio, pero luego me dio la espalda.

Queria preguntarle que es lo que pasaba, pero no lo hice, mi orgullo no me lo permitia, es algo bastante difícil de dejar de lado, y es lo que me caracterizaba como un Uchiha. Asi que me quede callado y solo me recoste en un árbol cercano a observarlo.

Kisame volvió con su entrenamiento pasando totalmente por alto mi presencia. Pero estoy seguro de que, si no hubiera estado enojado conmigo me habría preguntado cosas como: ¿_Estas bien Itachi? Tu no eres asi…_Y cosas por el estilo, pero nada de eso ocurrio, asi que debería quedarme aquí a observar hasta que todo se arregle ¿no?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Maldicion Kisame estuve practicando 2 HORAS SEGUIDAS, y luego se fue sin decir nada. Al parecer esto va en serio, pero, que puedo hacer yo, no se me ocurre nada, y lo peor es que no tengo idea por que me siento asi, últimamente preocuparme tanto por Kisame(sin demostrarlo, claro esta) me ha hecho sentir algo bastante extraño por èl. Tal vez debería consultárselo a las chicas, con ellas me cuesta menos hablar.

Me levento y comienzo a caminar hacia la guarida. Ya dentro busco a alguna de ellas, y solo encuentro a Yamiko sobre un sillón, leyendo. No sabia como dirigirme a ella, asi que sólo me acerque. La chica subio su vista, y me sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-pregunto muy suave y amablemente, eso me dio confianza y me sente a su lado.

Solo la observé, preguntándome si decirle o no, o mejor aún, como preguntarle algo como eso. No tenia idea como iniciar la charla.

-¿Tiene que ver con Kisame?-dijo la peli castaña sonriente. No se porque, pero un calor subio a mis mejillas ella dio una pequeña risa.

-Lo sabia…-

-Sabias…¿Qué?-

-Te gusta Kisame ¿verdad?- en ese momento me puse aun mas colorado, ciertamente no había caído en esa conclusión, no tenia derecho a replicar, por que sabia que si lo hacia, estaría hundiéndome aun mas en la mentira. ¿Para que negarlo? Solo escuche esas palabras, y supe la respuesta a todas mis preguntas, excepto una, que me estaba taladrando la cabeza.

-Necesito ayuda- musite.

-¿No sabes como decírselo?-pregunto Yamiko.

-No se como actuar, es increíble…-

-En eso no puedo ayudarte, la respuesta esta clara, pero solo tu podras verla, Itachi…-susurro Yamiko sin mirarme, mientras sus ojos se coloreaban de forma rojiza.

-¿Yamiko, que te sucede?-la chica reacciono.

-Ahhh eso sucede cuando profundizo demasiado mis emociones.

-….-

-Siento la necesidad de ayudarte pero no se como…-

Yo le sonreí y le agradeci, de forma muy bajita, pero estoy seguro de que si me oyo, pero antes de que me fuera, me abrazo y luego me observo con ojos suplicantes.

-_Deja tu orgullo de lado, Itachi…_-dijo, para luego soltarme y sentarse nuevamente en el sillón, cargando con su libro. Me dio una ultima mirada y volvió a su lectura, mientras yo reflexionaba sus palabras.

Sali de esa habitación, y me dirigi al cuarto de Kisame, golpee su puerta varias veces, pero nadie me atendio, golpee una ultima vez, y esta vez si me abrió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pase sin su permiso y luego me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Deja de tratarme asi…-le dije, algo acongojado.

-¿Tratarte como?-

-Ya sabes… asi, cortante, frio, poco amable, tu no eres asi conmigo, me estoy sofocando con todo esto…-bien, por lo menos saque el dolor que tenia dentro.

-¿Te escuchaste, Itachi?-dijo Kisame frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Yo asentí, sin saber en realidad a que se referia.

-Pues parece que no, _tu no eres asi conmigo….deja de tratarme asi….me estoy sofocando_-dijo repitiendo alguna de mis palabras, yo seguía sin entender, y se lo hice saber a Kisame.

-Que te preocupas únicamente de ti, estas preocupado únicamente por que no te gusta que te traten asi, por que tu te sientes mal, pero no piensas en lo que sienten las otras personas-dijo Kisame irritado, mientras salía de su habitación, y me volvia a dejar solo.

Quise llorar, pero ese defecto lo había olvidado, asi que solo agache la mirada, debía salir de este lugar, que me lo recordaba, debía pensar en otra cosa. Y es que sus palabras me dolieron tanto, no por que eran frias, sino por que era la verdad, y los insultos duelen mas cuando son verdades, en ese momento me sentí despedazado emocionalmente. Por lo que Sali de la habitación y baje a la sala de estar, sentí algunos murmullos dentro, asi que puse atención.

-!Te estoy diciendo que el es un p**** ser sin forma!-

-Hidan, el si tiene forma, aunque en realidad su cara sea bastante deforme-contestaba Kakuzu. Me escondi tras la puerta a escuchar.

-Ademas Tobi piensa que tiene un color raro-

-¡Muy buen detalle Tobi! El lollipop de m**** si que piensa-

Color, deforme? Parece que hablan de Kisame.

-Ademas, mira su tamaño, con un tamaño asi, debería ser mas agresivo, ocupar su físico para algo mejor, pero no, el imbécil se deja pisotear- parece que si hablan de Kisame, el es muy amable y con frecuencia se deja pisotear para no tener problemas.

-Y sus dientes, esos si que dan miedo-dijo el buen chico.

-¡Ademas es un p***** imbécil, que no sirve para nada!-

-Es un tonto-

-Tarado-

-Estupido-

-SER SIN FORMA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA- dijeron el trio, mientras reian, en ese momento entre a la habitación, rojo de ira, por que al parecer hablaban de Kisame. Los mire con todo el odio que pude.

-UDS NO TIENEN DERECHO DE HABLAR ASI DE KISAME, UDS NO LO CONOCEN! EL ES UNA GRAN PERSONA, TAL VEZ SEA EXAGERADAMENTE ALTO, SE DEJE PISOTEAR Y TENGA UN COLOR AZUL DE PIEL, PERO EL ES UNA EXCELENTE PERSONA! SOLO QUE PERSONAS COMO UDS NO LOO ENTIENDEN POR QUE SON SERES SIN CORAZON, QUE NO MERECEN SU COMPAÑÍA…yo…yo tampoco merezco su compañía….-mi voz se quebró-deberia pedirle que me cambie de pareja, para que asi, lo traten con dignidad, no una persona como yo….-en ese momento baje la vista, había sacado todo lo que tenia guardado.

-Hey Uchiha, de que m**** estas hablando- levante la vista y mire al alvino.

-Uds no deberían insultarlo de esa forma-dije.

-¿A quien?-pregunto el buen chico.

-A Kisame, a quien mas…-

Los tres chicos se observaron, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir, y luego un extraño gesto se les vino a la cara, y rompieron en risas junto con varios mas que allí se encontraban. Luego de algunas lagrimas regadas, alguna risa de cerdo que salio por allí. La mayoría se calmo, y observe a los que allí se encontraban.

Estaban Pein y Konan sobre un sillón abrazados, Yukino y Yamiko (esta ultima tenia una extraña expresión, entre risa y satisfacción), Kakuzu y Hidan y por ultimo Tobi.

-De el hablaban…cierto…-pregunte bastante asustado.

-Nosotros hablábamos de Barnie imbécil-dijo Hidan, claramente con la intención de volver a reir.

-¿Ba-barnie?-dije sin poder creérmelo.

-Sip, Barnie-contesto Tobi- Yukino-chan y Yamiko-chan dijeron que odiaban a ese dinosaurio y nos preguntaron que pensábamos nosotros-

Sentia que me iba a desmayar, estaba cayendo de espaldas, cuando alguien paro mi caída y me tomaba entre sus brazos, lo observe mejor y vi que era Kisame, ohhh no trágame tierra!

-Kisa..me yo… etto…- me quede sin palabras. Iba a decir algo, pero Kisame poso un dedo sobre mi boca silenciándome.

-Todo lo que dijiste…¿es cierto?-

-Si…- dije muy ruborizado.

-¿Por qu-no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, por que en un impulso coloque mis labios sobre los de el, cuando por fin me separe de el le dije:-Por eso…Te amo Kisame…-

El chico azul me observo un momento, crei que me empujaría, me diría cualquier cosa, asi que le pregunte:

-¿Me amas, Kisame?- como respuesta recibi otro beso.

-Tu que crees Itachi-dijo Kisame con voz aterciopelada, una voz que jamas escuche, pero sabia que iba dirigida únicamente hacia mi, ese dia me sentí completo. Le di una rápida mirada a Yamiko, que, junto con Yukino sonreían de forma complice, y en ese momento entendí TODO. ¡Ellas lo habían planeado todo! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Estuve a punto de abalanzarme hacia ellas, pero Kisame beso mi cuello, el contacto de sus labios con mi piel, me dio un pequeño choque eléctrico, que me hipnotizo por un momento. Asi que desisti.

**FIN POV'S ITACHI**

Yukino y Yamiko se dirigían a su habitación, totalmente satisfechas con su plan, que funciono a la perfeccion y en el camino se encontraron con Nyroge que traía un Tulipan entre sus manos.

-Hola Nyroge-dijo Yamiko-y ese tulipán?

-Un regalo de Zetsu hm…-

Yukino la observo con ojos picarones.

-¡Yo etto… no es lo que piensan hm…!- dijo sonrojada- me lo dio por acompañarlo, además Zetsu es de Tobi hm hmpf-

-Ahhhh-se limito a decir Yamiko.

-Oye…etto ya te recuperaste del golpe, porque ya no andas tonta, digo, andas menos tonta que antes-Yamiko le dio un codazo.

-OYE, ufff esta bien… Siento haberte golpeado con un sarten Nyroge…-dijo Yukino.

-Ahh eso no importa, además pase un dia increíble con Zetsu, creo que ya somos amigos hm-dijo la chica bastante feliz, luego las observo- ¿y hoy dia de que me perdi hm?-

Yukino dio una pequeña risita, y paso por el lado de Nyroge diciendo: _te perdiste de mucho querida…_

La peliazul sin entender observo a Yamiko que le sonrio compasiva, mientras unos ruiditos se escuchaban del cuarto de Kisame, Nyroge los escucho y miro a su Danna Yamiko.

-Danna Yamiko, acaso…- la peli castaña volvió a sonreir y la tomo de los hombros para dirigirse al cuarto que compartían las tres.

Nyroge volteo hacia atrás en busca de respuestas, y sosteniendo su tulipán. Yamiko en eso se acerco a su oído y susurro: Te lo explicare todo junto con Yukino en la habitación.

La peli azul hizo un puchero y Yamiko solo se limito a sonreir, para luego agregar una frase que solo Nyroge escucho.

Y entonces supo que la pequeña entendio todo, pero una buena explicación y narración nunca esta de mas.

''_Despues de todo, Itachi logro dejar de lado su orgullo…''_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el fic, intente hacerlo lo mas decente posible, en serio!**

**E Itachi me salio demasiado OoC , ya lo se hm… y bastante uke a mi parecer, pero debía hacerlo asi, para mi es tierno hm.**

**Sasori y Deidara no se encontraban por que estaban ocupados haciendo sus ''tareas''**

**Con respecto a las parejas, creo que quedo muy claro que Pein y Konan son pareja, y me da mucha flojera hacer un capitulo de ellos como pareja, pero mas por que estoy emocionada con el próximo capítulo y saben algo?**

**Es to se le ocurrio a Nyroge…SI RECIBIMOS MAS DE 8 REVIEWS HABRA CAPITULO DOBLE! Nop no es una amenaza y menos un chantaje, es simple, ustedes deciden hm^^**

**Ademas de que he esperado hacer esos capítulos desde que comenzó el fic, asi que CREANME será mi capitulo preferido, asi que debe ser el mejor de todos hm!**

**Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos, los darán los akatsukis, a los cuales saque por suerte.**

**Nyroge: eso es mentira, esos papeles estan cargados!**

**Yo: querida, solo los dados pueden estar cargados, no los papeles! Hm ¬¬**

**Nyroge: no te creo hm ¬¬**

**Itachi: este lo doy yo! *revolviendo papeles* este es para KARIDEI UCHIHA mi danna querida , la primera ^^, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo ^^. Okey, creo que se me pego la personalidad de Nyroge, estar cerca de esa chica hace mal .**

**Hidan: JODER AHORA ME TOCA A MI! *revolviendo papeles* Nathita, ajjaj otra jashinista, en serio me hacen feliz, bueno, como ves, la escritora es una floja de mi**** y no quiere hacer peinkonan pero según me dice, habrá, pero muy poco. Bueno y aquí tienes tu capitulo con un KisaIta para llevar.**

**Sasori: Minatsuki Akimoto…bien espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y si yo también amo el sasodei xDD es que mi rubiecito es tan sexy, no podría resistirme a alguien como el, si quieres leer mas sasodei revisa que fanfiction esta lleno de fics sobre ellos, si no sabes como buscar, dame tu correo y Nyroge gustosa te da la pagina con sasodei, aparte de que ella también escribe xDD.**

**Deidara: veamos a quien tenemos aquí?*revuelve bolsa* Yukki1897, espero que el capi te haya gustado hum!, Y como tu lo pediste, aquí tienes un KISAITA, espero que te haya gustado, Nyroge se golpeo la cabeza escribiendo *la señala* ves, esta llena de moretones, esa chica se parte la cabeza escribiendo hum! Acaba de publicar unos one-shots sasodei hum!sip le hago publicidad a esta chica hum, ella cumple todos mis sueños con sasori hum!**

**Sasori: veamos quien sigue *revolviendo papeles* XIOMEX, que bien que te haya gustado el capi, y si te colocaremos en la segunda parte del fic, y sip, Nyroge ya te agrego en Facebook tu la agregaste?**

**Itachi: veamos quien sigue…Kalhisto Azula, se nota que te gusta deidara, y que tal yo? * le cierra un ojo* ajjajajja es divertido hacer eso…amas a la escritora mas que ayer? Ella también te ama….bien, eso sono extraño…**

**Hidan: Drake99999 hola p**** chico, a mi itachi me cae bien, es igual de masoquista que yo muahhahahahhahahah, pero buehh es itachi asi… te gusta la música? Mmmm eso es bueno supongo y sakura de perchero? Prefiero colocar a shikamaru pero gracias por la sugerencia.**

**Tobi: wiii el primer agradecimiento de Tobi! Este es para Yuki Desu, te gusta nuestra pareja y el kisaita también? QUE ALEGRIA!(la abraza), lectora nueva además Nyroge te va a querer mucho.**

**Deidara: veamos quien sigue..Himeko-chan, aquí Nyroge pregunta si te llamabas Sarah Gotic en algún foro, ¡solo por curiosidad hum! Eres chilena hum? GENIAL HUM!**

**Nyroge: LADY LINA psss no fue un nombre de momento y no, tu mail no me apareció, eso sucede por que debes separar los espacios o sino no sale, pero si quieres puedes sacar mi correo de mi perfil ya sabes, haz click en ''Nyroge'' y buscas ahí hm.**

**Hidan: ahora viene Grellicious x3, por jashin-sama niña no rias asi, te hara mal para la garganta, debes sacar aire del estomago y luego a la garganta, asi y luego das tu super grito muahhahahahahahhah, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, AMO A TODAS MIS JASHINISTAS*se seca una lagrima***

**Nyroge: Hoshi Takamura geniaaal eres igual a mi (la abraza) en serio me encanta conocer gente con mis mismo gusto MSN NOWW, saca mi correo de mi perfil haciendo click en mi nombre, solo si lo quieres claro hm…**

**Tobi: Tobi esta feliz de que a YANAKI le haya gustado nuestro capitulo (aplaude y la abraza), en serio tobi es muy muy muy muy feliz con eso **

**Deidara: Seryuu18, nueva lectora y me tiene a mi en su imagen, wuahhhh es un enorme honor hum!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR EL APOYO!**


	13. Problemas y una sexy solucion

**Bien, llegaron mas de 8 revieews, asi que HAY CAPITULO DOBLE HM!**

**Este capi va dedicado a Yukki1897, nathita , deidara-inuzuka y kalhisto azula, por que mi danna y grell ya saben que la mayoría de los capis van dedicadas a ellas y si no lo saben , pss ahora sip hm ^^.**

**Este capi lo hice gracias a las canciones: The River, can you see me now? Y que vida la mia hm.**

**Este capi salio muuuuy largo.**

**Los agradecimientos estan al final hm.**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Setting: Canon**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se encontraban tres chicas detrás de una mesa, la cual estaba volcada, mientras que estas tenían sobre sus cabezas unos coladores a modo de sombreros de batalla.

-Chicas por favor ya salgan de ahí…-decia Pein con cierta suavidad aunque una vena estaba a punto de estallar en su sien.

-No, no saldremos hasta que Kakuzu nos de mas comida hm-dijo Nyroge con una paleta de comida.

-Oye, hay que ahorrar-decia Kakuzu con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero tenemos hambre…-decia Yamiko con la clara intención de irse y rendirse, t¡ya que no le gustaban esas peleas, pero una mano de Yukino la detuvo.

-Yamiko no te vayas, o es que acaso solo quieren desayunar un plato de cereral en la mañana-

-¡No!-

-Entonces quédate- la chica se devolvió a su puesto de ''batalla''.

-Ademas…tenemos un grito de batalla hm.. ¡Yukino!- la aludida asintió y comenzó a cantar el grito.

-Haber haber, quien lleva la batuta…los estudiantes, esos hijos de…-

-¡YUKINO, dijimos sin groserías/hm!-gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Joder, estaba inspirada…-

-Di otro grito hm-

-Veamos… eo eo eo… que siga el…-

-YUKINO-

-ok ok… veamos… eo eo a que siga la w…-

-YUKINO-

-¡PERO QUE P**** DE MIE**** QUIEREN QUE DIGA, SI SOLO ME HACEN CALLAR LA P**** BOCA!-las chicas asustadas retrocedieron.

Kakuzu que observaba la escena estaba con una sien aun mas grande que la de Pein, que apenas contenia la respiración de lo enojado. Hasta ahora solo Kakuzu, Pein y Konan se encontraban en la habitación, todos los demás miembros estaban ''ocupados''.

Kakuzu dio un suspiro y miro nuevamente a las chicas que ahora estaban peleando entre ellas, era hora de poner fin a esa berrinche infantil.

-No-dijo, las chicas pararon de pelear y los miraron con ojos asesinos. Iban a decir algo, pero Kakuzu volvió a interrumpir- No les dare doble porción de cereal-

En ese momento Hidan iba entrando a la habitación y lo escucho todo.

-¡COMO QUE NO HABRA DOBLE PORCION DE CEREAL, JODER KAKUZU P**** AVARO Y YO QUE VENIA A BUSCARTE PARA QUE LO HICIE…!-Kakuzu le tapo la boca. Hidan logro safarse y lo apunto con el dedo.

-¡TU MALDITO AVARO, NO ERES CAPAZ DE DARME MAS ALIMENTO!-

-Sale demasiado caro dar doble porción, Hidan-

-¡Joder, eres tan avaro económicamente como amorosamente!-Kakuzu abrió los ojos.

-Hidan, no se habla de esas cosas aquí..-

-ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO, SABES QUE…DORMIRAS EN EL SILLON-

-Tengo mi propio cuarto Hidan ¬¬-

-Pero no sentiras mi piel suavecita…-dijo el alvino con malicia y picardía, el tesorero de Akatsuki reacciono de forma inesperada, mientras le salía un tic a su ojo izquierdo, luego se cruzo de brazos y pensó la situación.

-Definitivamente no entregare doble porción-dijo finalmente, Hidan se acerco a el y le susurro al oído:-_Tu te lo pierdes…avaro…-_

En eso el alvino sale de la habitación, con la intención de encerrarse en su pieza. Kakuzu al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, sube hasta el cuarto de Hidan con la intención de disculparse, pero al parecer el alvino le encierra la puerta en la cara.

-Creo que eso iba en serio-dijo Yamiko.

-¿Qué tan en serio?-pregunto Yukino ordenando la mesa.

-Asi de en serio hm…-dijo Nyroge, al momento en que se escucho un :''no mas relaciones por un mes p***** avaro'', y luego Kakuzu golpeándose contra la puerta.

-Vaya, eso si que fue un golpe bajo…-susurro Yamiko mas para si misma, que para las chicas.

-Ya se arreglaran, se aman demasiado como para que el enojo les dure tanto hm-

-Tienes razón, no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto-dijo Yukino colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Solo ellos estan peleados, asi que no debemos preocuparnos-dijo Yamiko, pero al momento aparece en la habitación Deidara solo en boxers (**N/A: OH por dios, hemorragia nasal!(se desmaya) Nyroge: mmm como ven la escritora se desmayo, asi que tendre que seguir yo hm)** y con la cara roja de enojo, en la instancia también aparece Sasori en boxers, Nyroge por poco se desmaya, asi que es sujetada por Yamiko.

-¡Por Kamisama, podrias tratar de ser mas amable hum!-

-¿Amable? Deidara, tu me dijiste que fuera mas salvaje-

-¡Si, pero no dije que me partieras en dos hum!-

-Pues ayer lo disfrutaste rubiecita-

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI, ENANO HUM!-

-¿Enano? ¡Deidara, te dije que jamas me dijeras asi!-

-¡Entonces trata de no partirme en dos, el trasero me duele demasiado hum!-

-¡Ese es tu problema, no tengo la culpa de que seas tan fragil!-

-¡Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas…de que seas… ahhh sabes que, no habra relaciones por un mes!- Ahí el pelirrojo se desmorono.

-¡ ¿Q-que? !-atino a decir el pelirrojo.

-¡Lo que escuchaste hum!-dijo Deidara mientras se iba a la cocina a comer algo, golpeándole con la puerta la cara a Sasori. Mientras este se desmayaba por el golpe, siendo atendido por Nyroge que saco un botiquín de Kamisama-sabe-donde.

-Ya son dos las parejas peleadas…-dijo Yamiko.

-¡DAME MI ESPACIO, KISAME!-gritaba Itachi entrando a la cueva a zancadas.

-Pero Ita-chan, te caíste del árbol…-decia el chico-pez.

-Eso fue tu culpa…-

-No, no fue mi culpa, eras tu el que andaba distraído-

-¡YO NO ANDABA DISTRAIDO!-

-¿Ahh si?-pregunto Kisame con interés, y luego acercándose a su uke, le pregunto: ¿Entonces… en que pensabas, Itachi?-al Uchiha se le erizo la piel, al sentir el contacto.

-E-en nada-

-Entonces por que te caíste…mejor déjame ver esa pierna-el Uchiha parecio reaccionar.

-¡NOOO, eso me molesta que estas siempre encima mio!-

-¿Acaso quieres que este abajo?-El Uchiha se sonrojo violentamente al malpensar la frase.

-M-me refiero a que quiero que me des mi espacio-

-Itachi, eres un pervertido-dijo Kisame mirando a Itachi de forma paternal.

-Deja de tratarme como a un niño, si me caigo me levanto nuevamente… ¡No necesito tu ayuda para levanatarme!-

-¡Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un pervertido que piensa obsenidades y por eso se cae!-

-¿Sabes algo? No quiero que te acerques a mi, quiero mi espacio, no soy un niño pequeño, se cuidarme solo-

-Entonces hazlo-dijo Kisame fríamente, pasando por el lado de Itachi directo a su quedo helado, y luego de pensar en sus palabras, volteo ligeramente, observando con el rabillo del ojo el lugar por donde Kisame se había ido.

-Ya son tres las parejas-dijo Yukino.

-¡TOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIII!-

-Tobi lo siente Tobi lo siente-decia el buen chico detrás de Zetsu que había llegado a la sala.

-Te dije que no le echaras tanta agua a las plantas, se ahogan**/Pierdes el tiempo explicándole**-

-Pe-pero Tobi no sabia…-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-**Te lo hemos dicho mas de diez veces/**Tobi por favor déjame solo un momento-dijo el bipolar tomando a Nyroge y llevándosela.

-Zetsu dijo que lo dejara solo, que tiene que ver Nyroge?-

-Nyroge es/**nuestra hija adoptiva-**

Esta fue la cara de todos los presentes: O.O! WTF!

Zetsu cargo a Nyroge mientras esta estaba en el mundo de Yupi, y luego se la llevo a Kamisama-sabe-donde(Nyroge: no malpiensen ¬¬)

Las dos chicas se mirron entre si.

-Vaya…estas parejas son tan problemáticas…-dijo Pain-pero nuestra pareja es perfecta, obviamente por que estoy yo ajajajjajaa- en eso Konan lo golpea.

-No creas tanto, eres un maniático egocéntrico, yo me voy, si no aprendes a ser humilde, te golpeare de nuevo- dijo Konan en un ataque de furia. Y luego se va.

-Ahora si que quedo la…-

-Lo se- interrumpio Yamiko a Yukino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las tres chicas se encontraban en el comedor, mientras la comida volaba de un lugar a otro, ya que en el almuerzo todas las parejas volvieron a verse las caras, comenzamos primeros con indirectas, luego con directas y al final peleando, hasta convertirse en una gran guerra de comida, de la cual las chicas tuvieron que esconderse. O al menos intentarlo.

-Debemos parar esto- dijo Yamiko.

-No me digas…-dijo Yukino con ironia.

-Wiiiiiii a Nyroge le gustan las guerras de comida hm- en eso a la peli azul le llega una porción de fideos con salsa de tomate a la cabeza, las chicas se alejan de Nyroge y de esta comienza a salir un aura asesina.

-Ok…. Esto es salsa de tomate?-dijo sacándose un poco….-ESTO YA ES PERSONAL HM!-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Muy bien chicos, hasta aquí dejo el fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado (se va)**

**Nyroge: oye! Hay mas de 8 comentarios ¬¬! Debes hacer una segunda parte hm ¬¬**

**Yo: es cierto!(se rasca la nuca) hazlo tu, yo estoy cansada, en gimnasia me hicieron trotar por 30 minutos! ODIO TROTAR!**

**Nyroge: eres una floja hm ¬¬**

**Yo: me dueeeelen las piernas, haz tu la continuación hm onegaiii(pone carita de cordero degollado)**

**Nyroge: ohh esta bien hm (comienza a escribir con un café en la mano)**

**Nyroge: listo! Ahí esta( le entrega el fic)**

**Yo: tan rápido O.O hm**

**Nyroge: la magia de los fics hm**

**Yo: muy bien hm**

**Nyroge: ahí va la segunda parte del fic, espero les guste hm ^w^**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Luego todos los Akatsukis dejaron de lanzarse comida, y vieron el aura asesina de Nyroge, la mayoría escaparon, por no decir todos.

-Mucho mejor hm- dijo Nyroge feliz.

-¿Sabias que a veces me asustas?-dijo Yamiko saliendo de su escondite, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Nyroge.

-Parece indefensa, pero no lo es-agrego Yukino.

-El problema ahora es este-dijo Yamiko apuntando al desastre que dejo Akatsuki.

-No se me ocurre nada…-

-¡PERO A MI SI HM!-las chicas la observaron con ojos curiosos.

-Por que no hacemos que los chicos hagan un baile hm-

-¡Eso seria interesante!-acoto Yamiko que ya estaba ordenando la mesa.

-¿Qué tienes con ordenar este desastre? –pregunto Yukino.

-La verdad no lo se, ordene en la mañana y ahora lo tengo volver a hacer-

-¿Entonces por que lo haces?-

-Por que DAAAAAAA!-

-Ok ok- volteo hacia Nyroge- ¿que hacemos con los bailes?-

-Yukino hm… tu seras la coreógrafa-

-¡En serio!-

-¡Si!-

-¿Y yo que hare?-pregunto Yamiko.

-Tu te encargaras de la vestimenta hm-

-¿Y tu?-pregunto las dos chicas a coro.

-Yo me encargare de la música, asi que trabajare junto con Yukino hm, pero eso si, las tres debemos trabajar en la decoración de cada cuarto, la idea es que sea una sorpresa hm-

-Ok-

-Entonces… ¡EMPECEMOS HM!- dijo Nyroge emocionada, y al momento ayudaron a Yamiko a limpiar el desastre.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, aprovecharon que todos los akatsukis habían ido a sus respectivos talleres a hacer Kamisama-sabe-que, entonces ellas podían adornar las habitaciones, pero primero deberían elegir la música, luego la decoración y por ultimo convencer a los ukes de hacer sus respectivos bailes con la ayuda de Yukino.

-Muy bien, el comedor esta limpio, ahora ¿de donde sacaremos las cosas para ordenar?- pregunto Yamiko.

-Ve por unas velas rojas a la cocina hm, Yukino ve por sabanas de seda al sotano y yo ire a buscar tulipanes al invernadero hm-

-¿Tulipanes?-

-No me gustan las rosas hm ¬¬-

-Ahhhh-

Las chicas estuvieron pronto listas para hacer las decoraciones.

-Hay un pequeño y maldito detalle que nos jode todo el plan-dijo Yukino.

-¿?-

-Como decoraremos las habitaciones si los Akatsukis semes o ukes subirán pronto a sus habitaciones y se encontraran con esta sorpresa-

-Primero, dejemos los útiles de decoración escondidos, luego debemos escoger las canciones para cada uno de los ukes, pero también debemos convencerlos de que sigan el plan, en el caso de que acepten (aunque sea obligados) Yukino les enseñara la coreografia, y en el tiempo que se las enseñe, una de nosotras tendrá que sacar a los semes para distraerlos hm. Y la que este sobrando se encargara de la mayor parte de la decoración, la vestimenta lo veras tu Yamiko, hm.-la chica tomo un respiro- pero no podemos enseñarles a todos la misma coreografia, asi que mientras Yukino le enseña la coreografia a cada uno individualmente, los que sobren podrán ayudar en la decoración de las habitaciones, ayudando asi a Yamiko hm. La idea es que todos ayuden y cooperen en esto hm-

-Ahhh ahora si entiendo, pero el otro problema será convencerlos-dijo Yamiko.

-En ese caso cada uno debería convencer a los chicos con los que tenga una relación mas cercana-dijo Yukino.

-Muy bien, primero vayamos a buscar los materiales de decoración hm- las chicas asintieron y bajaron a buscar materiales de decoración, Yamiko a buscar velas e incienso, Yukino a buscar sabanas de seda y otros implementos y Nyroge al invernadero de Zetsu a sacar algunos tulipanes, que pronto los repondría.

Y luego se juntaron nuevamente en la sala de estar con todas las cosas.

-Ponganlas en esta caja hm-dijo Nyroge señalando una gran caja, las chicas colocaron cuidadosamente todas las cosas allí, y luego la escondieron detrás de un mueble.

-Ahora debmos ver las canciones para cada uno…-dijo Yamiko. En seguida Nyroge y Yukino desaparecieron de la habitación, para luego aparecer con sus aparatos de música, y los equipos para colocar la música, ya que la presentación de todos los ukes seria al mismo tiempo.

-Miren chicas, será a la suerte hm-dijo Nyroge colocando unos papelillos envueltos en una mesa- sacaremos uno por uno hm, y ese será el orden en que elegiremos las canciones y el orden en que Yukino los preparara para su presentación hm- La peli azul coloca los papeles sobre la mesa, y luego anoto en una libreta los nombres que salieron por orden.

-Deidara

-Itachi

-Tobi

-Hidan

-Konan

-Muy bien, entonces…que canción le colocarremos a Deidara hm- dijo Nyroge con una libreta.

-Dinos alternaticas- dijo Yamiko, que observaba a Yukino mientras esta veía su música.

-Pense en Tik Tok o Gimme More hm- dijo Nyroge.

-Gimme more-respondio Yukino. Nyroge lo anoto.

-Ahora Itachi…-dijo Yamiko-Podria ser alguna de Barry White o tal vez Toxic-

-Toxic/hm- dijeron las chicas y Nyroge anoto.

-Ahora Hidan hm-

-Sexy Back- respondio Yukino. Nyroge anoto.

-Y Tobi…-

-Hot'n Cold-dijo Yamiko. Esto fue anotado por Nyroge.

-Y por ultimo Konan-

-Estoy entre She's a lady o Single Ladies-dijo Yukino.

-Single Ladies-contestaron ambas y chicas y fue anotado por Nyroge.

-Bien, tenemos todos los aparatos y aparatos de sobra, para colocar a cada uno su música correspondiente hm-

-¿Haran todos sus presentaciones al mismo tiempo?-pregunto Yamiko.

-Sip hm, la idea es que se reconcilien, por que si en un dia dejaron un desastre como este, imagínate que estén enojados por una semana hm-

-Ok, manos a la obra- dijeron las tres chicas. Y cada una fue donde los chicos con los que se llevaban mas bien, para convencerlos.

**POV'S Yukino**

Me dirigi al taller de Hidan, y cuando abri, vi que estaba ofreciendo un poco de su sangre como sacrificio, abri la puerta y luego golpee, para darle a entender que me encontraba allí.

El albino solo me observo, y luego volvió a lo suyo, se notaba que estaba triste, por que o sino ya me habría gritado o cualquier cosa.

-¿Estas preocupado, cierto?-

-Mie*** no ves que estoy ocupado…-

-Lo se, pero creo que lo que te dire te va a interesar-

-Si sobre el p**** de Kakuzu no me interesa-

-Pues para tu mala suerte, esta relacionado con el- dije cruzandoime de brazos.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SABER NI UNA P*** COSA DE EL!-

-¡MIRA P*** CABRON O ME ESCUCHAS O NO QUERRAS SABER LA IRA DE JASHIN-SAMA!-

-Ok ok…-dijo Hidan totalmente asustado.

-Esucha atentamente, si quieres conseguir que tu relación con Hidan mejoro, te propongo un trato-

-Kakuzu ya no me importa…-

-Tus ojos dicen otra cosa…-dijo Yukino confiada en que esto iba por buen camino. Hidan la miro a los ojos, como pidiendo ayuda.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir mis instrucciones-dije, Hidan puso atención pero luego dijo:-¡Convenceme!

-Si haces lo que yo te digo, Kakuzu estará babeando por ti y jamas querra separarse de ti-le susurre. Hidan entonces cambio totalmente su cara a una maliciosa.

-Acepto, que tengo que hacer- y ahí le explique todo lo que decía hacer, recibiendo la confirmación de Hidan.

**POV'S YAMIKO**

Fui donde Itachi y lo encontré mirando al vacio, sosteniendo su cabeza en uno de su brazos, el chico me miro de pies a cabeza y luego volvió a lo que hacia, osea nada.

-Itachi, creo que tienes razón con respecto a Kisame, pero, sinceramente creo que el solo quiere ayudarte-

-Lo se-

-Entonces…-

-No lo se…-

-¬¬U-

-Esta bien esta bien, pero, entiendeme, es algo molesto, no me deja en paz ni un segundo, a veces siento que me asfixio de todo esto, por que siempre esta sobre mi, no me deja tranquilo ningún segundo-

-Hay una forma de poder hacer que cambie su forma de trato- El Uchiha parecio interesado.

-Podrias hacer un baile…-dije como lanzando la idea al aire. Itachi se sonrojo tanto que lo abrace.

-Si lo haces… tal vez comience a respetar tu espacio…-susurre, el portador del Sharingan parecio reflexionar la proposición.

**POV'S NYROGE**

Fui hacia el cuarto de Deidara, ya que en su taller no se encontraba. Entre asi como asi a su cuarto y vi que hacia una figura de arcilla de Sasori para luego destruirla.

-¿Estas enojado hm?- dije con la clara intención de molestarlo, el solo dio un bufido, me acerque a el.

-El podría comenzar a tratarte con mas delicadeza hm…-

-Adonde quieres llegar Umineko-san hum-

-No lo se, solo te decía, hay forma de hacer caer a alguien a tus pies hm-

-Te escucho-

-Podrias hacerle un baile sexy y tal vez demostrarle muchas cosas a Sasori, como también darte cuenta lo mucho que haría el por ti-

Luego le explique la situación, viendo como una cara maliciosa adornada la carita de Deidara.

**POV'S YAMIKO**

Konan estaba en su cuarto, asi que abri, la chica me sonrio y yo le devolví la sonrisa, al momento comenzó a hablar mal de Pain.

-Es demasiado egocéntrico….-dijo con un berrinche.

-Entiendelo-

-¿Qué entenderé de el? Tiene un ego tamaño mundo-

-Pero… tu podrias hacerlo cambiar de opinión, podrias ponerlo a tus pies, rogarte, podrias demostrarle que rees mucho mejor que el, y lo que se perdería si te dejara-

-Y la idea es… ¿cual?- dijo Konan mostrándose en un principio desinteresada, pero cambiando la cara rotundamente a medida que le describia el plan.

**POV'S NYROGE**

Ahora solo quedaba Tobi, mi extraño Suke, ya que a veces cuando era Madara podía ser un seme genial, pero como Tobi era un uke adorable, asi que dejémoslo en Suke. Estaba en su taller con unos pergaminos, seguramente planenando nuevas misiones.

Se asuto un poco cuando entre y guardo las misiones, volviendo a ser Tobi.

-Tobi, creo que deberías ser mas cuidadoso con las plantas de Zetsu-

-¿Tu también me regañas?- dijo haciendo, lo que yo supuse un puchero, que si no hubiera tenido la amscara, hubiera sido adorable.

-No lo tomes como un reto, tómalo como un consejo hum, pero…hay una forma de que Zetsu-kun te perdone ¿sabias hm?-

-¿Como?- pregunto sentándose frente a mi como un niño pequeño y fue ahí que tuve que explicarle todo, y extrañamente me entendio a la perfeccion, al parecer nuestro Madara es un pervertido de primero, jujujuj.

**FIN PO'VS**

Las chicas volvieron a juntarse, ahora con los ukes en la sala de estar, Yukino explico de forma general todos los detalles del plan, asi que Yamiko en un abrir y cerrar de ojos coloco los aparatos de música o parlantes, escondidos en las habitaciones de los semes, para luego bajar a buscar las decoraciones, comenzando a ser ayudada por los miembros faltantes. Mientras que Yukino coloco la música para enseñarle los pasos y las acciones a Deidara.

Nyroge por su parte fue a buscar a todos los semes con distintas excusas, diciéndoles que quería juntarse con ellos en las afueras de la cueva. A Kakuzu le dijo que se le había perdido dinero, a Kisame que quería dejar un pez en el agua, a Zetsu que había encontrado una flor hermosa, a Sasori que encontró buena madera en uno de los arboles y a Pein que su rostro severia muy lindo reflejado en el lago que estaba en las afueras de la guarida.

Todos los semes llegaron a al punto de encuentro, y sin encontrar nada, solo a Nyroge, pensaron regañarla, pero la chica los detuvo y comenzó a darles una charla, primero de cosas divertidas y luego de como deberían comportarse con sus ukes y consejos. La idea era distraerlos hasta que dieran la señal.

En la guarida las cosas marchaban bien. Yamiko ya había ordenado la habitación de Kakuzu, coloco unas sabanas de seda verde, flores amarillas y unas velas en cada rincón de la habitación, y a Hidan lo vistió con una camisa conchevio y unos pantalones que, aparentemente se podían quitar de un tiron. Luego fue a la habitación de Zetsu y dejo varias rosas naranjas, aun cuando a Nyroge no les gustasen, regadas sobre la cama, sobre la cual coloco sabanas de raso, a Tobi le paso ropa para su show, que constaban de unos pantalones apretados a su figura y una pequeña corbata en su cuello. Fue ayudada por Hidan. Luego en la habitación de Sasori, rego por sobre unos cojines y cama rosas rojo pasión, unas velas rojas, y unas sabanas color miel de raso sobre la cama, a Deidara lo vistió como un gato, le coloco una corbata negra, unos pantalones ajustados color negro y una camisa conchevino sin abrochar, mostrando el torso del rubio, mas unas orejas de gato. Tobi la ayudo a decorar en esa habitación. Para la habitación de Kisame, dejo varios tulipanes azules sobre las almohadas y sobre el piso, como un camino a seguir hasta la cama, las cuales cubrió con sabanas color caoba de raso, y algunas cortinas de seda color piel, mas algunas velas color azul. A Itachi lo vistió de tigre, con una capucha negra larga y por debajo de esta una sudadera que de un tiron se sacaba y unos pantalones ajustados color negro, mas unos guantes sin dedos, y sus orejas de tigre. Y la ultima habitación fue la de Pein, adornada con tulipanes azules y sabanas de celeste raso palido, unas velas color blancas hacían camino hacia la cama y a Konan la vistió de conejita, con una especia de traje de baño burdeo que resaltaba su busto, unas media rojas y unas orejas de conejita, mas la esponjosa cola.

Cuando ya estuvo todo listo y con muuucha paciencia Yukino logro enseñarles a todos los pasos de bailes, fue a conectar los equipos de música para que sonaran justamente cuando los chicos dieran sus presentaciones. Que seria al mismo tiempo, todos esos preparativos hicieron que la noche cayo rápido, y Yamiko salio a darle la señal a Nyroge, la idea era iluminar con una linterna el cielo, asemejándose a un faro.

Nyroge vio la señal y dijo que algo había pasado en la cueva, fingiendo temor, y corriendo a gran velocidad hacia esta, siendo seguida por los Akatsukis, que, al llegar, encontraron la cueva vacia y oscura, subiendo de inmediato a ver a sus ukes, y al no encontrar nada, fueron a sus habitaciones y grande fue la sorpresa que se encontraron.

**El baile de Deidara**

Sasori entro a su habitación son la respiración agitada, pero, se encontró con las luz de unas velas y su cama y cojines llenos de petalos.

-¿Deidara?- pregunto, y luego sintió que alguien lo tomaba delicadamente y lo tiraba a la cama, al tiempo que una canción comenzaba a a sonar de fondo, mientras el sujeto, que luego pudo reconocer como Deidara comenzó a bailar, contoneándose y moviéndose sensualmente al ritomo de la música, mientras miraba a Sasori provocativamente y acercarse de vez en cuando para recostarlo aun mas o solo para robarle un beso y a veces para tomarle del rostro, acariciendo sus cabellos, sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la música. Sasori estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal, Deidara tenia unas orejas de gato y ahora se quitaba lenta y sensualmente su corbata, recorriendo su torso desnudo al ritmo de la música, para luego jugar con sus pantalones, y luego bajarlos…lentamente, Sasori trago saliva, y Deidara comenzó a moverse aun mas sugestivamente.

_It's Britney b!#%&!_

_I see you_

_And I just wanna dance with you_

_[laughs]_

_Everytime they turn the lights down_

_Just wanna walk a extra mile for you_

_I got my display of affection_

_There's right now noone else in the room_

_We can get down like there's noone around_

_You keep on knocking_

_You keep on knocking_

_Camera's are flashing while we're dirrty dancing_

_They keep watching_

_Keep watching_

_Feels like …_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_A center of attention_

_Even when they're_

_You got me in a crazy position_

_If you wanna mission_

_You got a promision_

_We can get down like there's noone around_

_You keep on knocking_

_You keep on knocking_

_Camera's are flashing while we're dirrty dancing_

_They keep watching_

_Keep watching_

_Feels like …_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

_Gimme More_

_Gimme Gimme More_

Luego termino por quedarse solo en boxers, junto a Sasori, respirando agitadamente en su oreja, para luego alejarse de el y mirarlo a los ojos, pero fue cortado en su acción, por unas manos calidas, que lo tomaron por la cintura y lo colocaron bajo el, llenando su rostro y labios de besos apasionados y fogosos, que le fueron provocando suspiros, que pronto se convertirían en algo mas.

-Oh Deidara, por vivir momentos asi… prometería ser lo mas suave posible- le robo otro beso- dime que esto se va a repetir…

-Las veces que tu quieras amor hum…-dijo Deidara, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

**El baile de Itachi**

Kisame entro pronto a su habitación y se encontró el lugar en penumbras, luego sintió un aplauso y las luces se encendieron, dejando ver a Itachi recostado en su cama, para luego una música sonar, e Itachi levantarse lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia Kisame que no procesaba la información, pero luego fue callado por los labios de Itachi, que poco a poco lo despojaron de algunas prendas, para luego verse semi acostado en la cama, con Itachi bailándole sensualmente, mientras jugaba con su cola de tigre, colocándosela de vez en cuando en sus labios que tenían un poco de brillo, haciéndolo ver mas sensual. Se despojo de su capucha, dejando ver su torso bien trabajado, y luego de un tiron se saco sus pantalones, quedando solo en boxers, moviéndose y conteneando las caderas como un verdadero striptear.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling_

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

-Chorus-  
With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

-Chorus-  
With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

-Chorus- x2

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
(Spoken) I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

Luego de dejar a Kisame practicamente embobado, lo recosto en la cama y se acurruco en sus brazos, siendo seguido por Kisame que beso su espalda para luego subir a su cuello y abrazarlo protectoramente, mientras Itachi sucumbia ante esos besos bien entregados.

**El baile de Tobi**

Zetsu entro a su habitación y la encontró decorada con varias velas, hasta que vio las flores regadas en el piso, iba a regañar por que les sacaron sus flores, pero callo, al ver a Tobi, que se quito su mascara dejando ver ese rostro que solo el podía ver, y luego besándolo, mientras sus manos desabrochaban su capucha de akatsuki, mientras este bailaba en torno de el, de forma inocente, pero a la vez sugestiva, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el chico planta, que solo atinaba a seguir tocandolo, kientras Tobi continuaba moviéndose al ritmo de una música que había comenzado a sonar, dándole risas, robándole besos y susurrando palabras que solo eran dirigidas a su Zetsu, que estaba como embrujado por ese hermoso cuerpo frente a el. La canción era entre sensual y a la vez infantil , perfecta para Tobi.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know_

_And you overthink_

_Always speak_

_Cryptically_

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_We used to be_

_Just like twins_

_So in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh bout nothing_

_Now your plain boring_

_I should know that_

_you're not gonna change_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no_

_You, but you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_(you) You don't really want to stay, no_

_(but you) But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down, down_

Luego el hombre planta lo recosto en la cama y lleno su torso desnudo de besos, mientras lamia su abdomen, sacando gemidos por parte del chico enmascarado, que solo acariciaba el cabello de su amante.

**El baile de Hidan**

Kakuzu entro a su habitación y se la encontró decorada como una persona de lujo, busco a hidan y se encontró con un no tan suave empujon y algunas mordidas de Hidan en su oreja, mientras este se colocaba sobre el y Kakuzu acariciaba su torso, pero luego el albino se separo de el, y comenzó a bailar demasiado provocativamente para su gusto, mientras Hidan daba feroces y sensuales mordidas a su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba haciendo un paso tentador para su mirada, que ya lo recorria entero.

_I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other boys they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack_

[Bridge]  
Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(take it to the chorus)

[Chorus]  
Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Girl let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast

(Take it to the bridge)

Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(take it to the chorus)

Come here girl, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on

I'm bringin' sexy back  
you mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact

En eso Kakuzu no aguanta mas y lo tira sobre la cama, aspirando su aroma y besandolo con una suavidad que sorprendio al albino, que no pudo mas que corresponder esos beso dados con tanta delicadeza, mientras recorria los cabellos de su amante enredandose en ellos y profundizando aquel beso que le devolvio la alegria.

**El baile de Konan**

Pein entro a su cuarto agitado y vio que todo estaba adornado de colores azules, en ese momento se le vino Konan a la mente, pero cuando sintió una respiración a su lado volteo y se encontró prácticamente con una diosa, Konan de conejita, se veía tan encantadora, la chica lo miro sonuperioridad y Pain solo sucumbio ante esa mirada angelical, o mas que eso, y solo se coloco de rodillas, para luego Konan comenzar a hacer su baile, mientras se movia al compas de una música rápida, que ella podía llevar a cabo, mientras le daba besos cortos Pain que creía estar ante una verdadera diosa.

_All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, just …  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cuz another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
cried my tears, three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me_

_[Chorus]  
Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he won it  
If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

(Chorus)  
I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
… in my Dereon jeans  
acting up, breaking my …  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels to miss me

(Chorus)

Don't treat me like things of this world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
He's a man that makes me and takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm not the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a … I'll be gone

All the single ladies (7x)  
Now put your hands up

(Chorus)

Al momento Pain tomo el rostro de Konan y luego la tomo en brazos, llevandosela a su lecho y recostandola suavemente, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su piel, sintiendola entera, mientras se veia a asi mismo como un ser pequeño, ante algo grandiosamente hermoso.

__**Fin de los bailes**

Se encontraban tres chicas merodeando por toda la cueva, tapándose los oídos.

-No pensé que seria tan ruidoso, embarazoso o vergonzoso-decia Yamiko.

-Yo tampoco, pero en fin , al menos estaremos mas tranquilas-dijo Yukino.

-Miren chicas lo que acabo de encontrar hm- dijo Nyroge mostrándoles el objeto.

-UNA CAMARA!- gritaron las chicas emocionadas y corrieron junto con ella a todas las habitaciones…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Personalmente me gusto el de deidara hm!^w^**

**Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi al escribirlo hm ^^**

**Agradecimientos:**

**KariDei Uchiha: Danna! Espero que te haya gustado este capi hum! A mi me encanto y al parecer eres diseñadora wuiiiiii un aplauso para ti hm ¡!**

**Grellicious x3:siiii no hable mucho de como bailaron, pero espero que te lo hayas imaginado TODO y gracias, eres una gran coreógrafa jejeje**

**Yukki1897: aquí tienes la conti hm ^^ y si barnie no me cae bien y si deidara es taaannn uke, lo amo lo amo y a sasori también y últimamente a zetsu también.**

**Nathita: noooo al parecer shikamaru no aparecerá aunque podría cambiar la historia, aun no lo se, pero wuehhhh en una semana mas es el fanviña, iras?**

**Drake99999: Hidan dijo que gracias por tu consejo y que ahora le dara la mitad como sacrificio a jashin-sama y la otra mitad para decorar su pieza, asi le ahorra a kakuzu decoración.**

**Deidara- Inuzuka: kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa zetsu anda por aquí, no anduviera sasori también por ahí? A mi también me encanta tu fic, espero que hagas un sasodei para mi, ONEGAIIIIIII**

**Hoshi Takamura: kiaaa es verdad en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale hm, ^^ y mi msn lo encuentras haciendo click en Nyroge, sabias hm ^^**

**Kalhisto Azula: see itachi te guiño el ojo y también te mando muchos saludos, el review mas largo que has dejado hasta ahora? geniaaaaaaaaaaal**

**Kisaki Tsukino: seee el sasodei también es mi droga, en serio! Los amoooooooooooooo y gracias por tu review a Nyroge gustarle hm ^^**

**Xiomex:mmm no soy una de las mejores, pero realmente lo intento hm ^^, en serio, quisiera llegar a ser conocida en esta pagina, pero para eso debo practicar aun mas hm ^^**

**GRACIAS A TODOS EN SERIO HM!**

**Espero sus reviews.**


	14. Hijas Adoptivas

**Genial! Hola a todos!**

**Supe por ahí que hubo hemorragias nasales, desvanecimientos y perdida de sangre….GENIAL NO HM? xD**

**Bien, aquí traigo el otro capi de este fic hum!**

**Nyroge y yo, esperamos que les guste hum!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (pero no dejare de soñar) le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Setting: CANON**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hijas adoptivas**

Se encontraban algunos Akatsukis,mas Yamiko y Yukino, jugando a las cartas sobre una mesa redonda que habían colocado en la sala de estar. En la mesa estaban Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Pein, Yukino y Yamiko. Los cuales estaban ya terminando la segunda partida. Pronto al juego se sumo Sasori, que tomo asiento junto a su rubio, a lo que Deidara, el cual se encontraba revolviendo las cartas, se las extendió a su novio.

-Partela hum-dijo Deidara. Sasori lo miro y luego se ruborizo. Deidara ladeo la cabeza, y volvió a repetir-Partela hum-

-Dei-kun, aun es muy temprano para eso ¿no crees?-dijo Sasori. Yamiko ahogo una risita y Yukino simplemente no se aguanto la risa. La cara del rubio estaba hecha un verdadero tomate. Y Hidan se reia de buena gana junto con Yukino. Itachi seguía con su misma cara.

-Etto…amor, me referia a que cortaras, osea partieras la baraja a la mitad hum…-dijo Deidara con una gotita en la cabeza, Sasori lo volvió a mirar y se sonrojo un poco mas, para luego tomar la baraja y partirla.

Deidara se acerco al oído de Sasori y lo tranquilizo con unas palabras perfectamente audibles para Yukino y Yamiko: _Pero si eso es lo que quieres…esperemos a la noche hum…._

El rostro de las chicas se ensombrecio y bajo esa sombra que tapaba sus ojos, un rubor intenso se colocaba sobre sus mejillas.

Luego de repartidas las cartas nuevamente, comenzó otro juego.

-¿Y por que Nyroge no esta jugando?-pregunto Sasori a las chicas.

-Por que Zetsu no la deja-contesto simplemente Yamiko. Pero al ver que los chicos iban a preguntar la razón, Yukino adelanto la respuesta.

-Por que Zetsu dice que una niña como ella no puede jugar ese tipo de cosas-

-No creen que se esta tomando muy a pecho el rol de ''padre''hum-dijo el rubio.

-¿Zetsu? No lo creo…-dijo Yamiko.

**Con Zetsu y Nyroge**

El chico planta tenia a la peli azul en brazos mientras la mecia.

-_Duermase niña, duérmase ya__**/que viene zetsu y te comera…-**_

**Con los chicos.**

-No, Zetsu no es tan sobreprotegedor-dijo Yamiko.

-Yo creo que si lo es-dijo Yukino.

-El solo esta encariñado, excesivamente encariñado, total y completamente encariñado con…-la peli castaña callo al ver el gesto que tenia Yukino. Su cara decía algo como: _Entre mas hablas, mas me das la razón-_ok, ok, pueden que este sobreprotegiendo un poquito a Nyroge.-

-¿Un poquito? Yo creo que demasiado-dijo Yukino, sin darse cuenta de que los chicos hace mucho que habían dejado de jugar las cartas, y se encontraban pendientes de su conversación, intercambiando miradas de asentimiento de vez en cuando.

-Pero eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o si?-dijo Yamiko.

-Por supuesto que no…pero….-

-¿Pero?-

-¿Sabes? Creo que no jugare mas-dijo la peli blanca y dejo su abanico de cartas sobre la mesa. Para luego desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?-pregunto Hidan, notoriamente preocupado. Yamiko sintió esa preocupación en su voz, como también se dio cuenta de que en su pregunta no hubo ninguna groseria. Asi que solo le dio una sonrisa consoladora al alvino.

-Ire a verla, no te preocupes-dijo la peli castaña a Hidan, este asintió y luego volvió su mirada a las cartas. Los demás chicos hicieron lo mismo.

**POV'S YAMIKO**

Segui a Yukino al lugar al que siempre iba cuando necesitaba estar a solas, a nuestra habitación. Suena tonto, pero es cierto, todos tenemos un lugar a donde ir en nuestros momentos de tristeza, pena, confusión o cualquier cosa, y ella tenia nuestra habitación.

Abri la puerta, sin golpear y me la encontré sentada en su cama, apoyada a la ventana que estaba al lado de esta.

-¿Yukino?-mi amiga dio un respingo y luego me observo con ojos enojados.-Se perfectamente que debo dejarte sola-dije antes de que pudiera recriminarme cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-Es por que se acerca la batalla de Hidan y Kakuzu contra los de la hoja ¿cierto?-dije convencida. Mi amiga solo me dio una sonrisa de lado y yo la abrace. Pero sabia que había algo mas. Y no dude en decírselo.

-Se que es por algo mas-

-Como crees, a mi solo me importa Hidan-

-Yukino, de todo el tiempo que te conozco se perfectamente cuando estas mintiendo, o cuando estas preocupada por algo-Mi amiga rio un poco, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?-pregunte con una sonrisa de lado.

-A ti no se te escapa nada, Yamiko-la observe con mas detención- Si, estoy preocupada por algo.

-¿Y que es? Si puede saberse-

-Es Nyroge y Zetsu…-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-Su relación….-

-Oh, pero tu bien sabes que entre ellos no hay nada amoroso-Yukino volvió a reir.

-Me referia a su relación, quiero decir…como me explico….-

-La cercanía que hay entre ellos ¿no?-

-Exacto…joder siempre encuentras las palabras precisas-dijo sonriendo nuevamente mientras me pegaba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Etto…Yukino….-

-¿Mmh?-

-Me estas golpeando demasiado fuerte- la chica aparto rápidamente su mano de mi espalda.

-Lo siento, jejeje-

-No nos desviemos del tema, entonces ¿eso te preocupa?-

-Sii…-

-No te preocupes, estoy totalmente segura de que Hidan te quiere muchísimo-dije optimista. -Si, también se que te gustaría tener una relación asi con Hidan-dije mirándola picaronamente.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJA….Gracias…-pero aun su rostro aunque se estuviera riendo permanecia triste. Pense un poco, ya que no me gustaba ver el rostro de mis amigas triste. Asi que cuando me acorde de una anécdota para hacerla sonreir, se la recordé.

-Neee, Yukino ¿te acuerdas de la broma al taxista?-

-Etto…no…-

-Permiteme recordartela-

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraban Fer(Yukino) y Kari(Yamiko), en un paradero, Kari aun no sabia para que la habían llevado ahí. Según Fer, por que estaba aburrida._

_De pronto a lo lejos se acerco un taxi._

_-Voy a divertirme un rato-dijo Fer con una sonrisa. Kari la miro sin entender-Tu solo observa-volvio a decir Fer._

_La chica se acerco a la calle e hizo parar al taxi, ante la atenta mirada de Kari._

_-Disculpe taxista ¿se dirige al centro?-_

_-Si señorita-_

_-A que le vaya bien entonces, JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA-_

_La chica se reia descaradamente y Kari también lo hacia metros atrás._

_Fin Flash Back_

-JAJAJAJAJJAJA sii aun recuerdo eso ajjaaja-dijo Yukino soltando una lagrima de la risa.

-JAajjajaja, aun recuerdo la cara del taxista ajajajjaja-dije yo, sosteniendo mi estomago. El solo recordar la expresión del conductor una nueva oleada de risas venia.

Observe a mi amiga y vi que su rostro nuevamente estaba alegre, y eso me alegro a mi también.

Aunque en el fondo, yo también me hacia la misma pregunta.

**En otro lado**

-Pero… ¿lo has pensado bien?-

-Si, y se que el también aceptara-

-Pues…nosotros también queremos hacerlo-

-Ahhhh al parecer todos queremos hacerlo-

-Eso parece, pero dudo que pongan resistencia, asi que simplemente elijan, estoy segura de que aceptaran-

**Con las chicas**

Se encontraban nuevamente hablando ambas chicas, hasta que al cuarto entro Nyroge y se estiro totalmente en su cama, exhalando un suspiro.

Las chicas la miraron divertidas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yamiko levantándose para sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a nuestra bebe?-dijo Yukino divertida, levantándose también de su cama, para ir donde Nyroge y estirarle las mejillas.

-¡Auchhh eso me duele hm!-dijo Nyroge con la boca estirada por las manos de Yukino.

-¿Ser una hija adoptiva es agotador?-dijo Yamiko. Nyroge luego de quitarse las juguetonas manos de Yukino de sus mejillas, la observo.

-Algo hm…depende del tipo de persona que te ''adopte''-dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos.

-Se debe sentir bien…supongo…-dijo Yukino. Ahora Nyroge la miraba a ella.

-Es divertido, además de que puedes jugarle bromas una y otra vez y siempre te perdonara hm-la cara de Yukino se ilumino.

-¿Jugarle bromas? Esa idea me gusta MUAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAH-rio Yamiko con un fondo de fuego detrás. Nyroge la miro con una gotita en la cabeza, y Yukino estaba de la misma forma que Yamiko, pero se lo imaginaba en la mente, ya que no había escuchado lo que Yamiko había dicho. Tan perdida en su mundo estaba, pensando las jugarretas que le haría a Hidan en caso de.

-MUAHHAAHAHHAH cof cof cof…Itachi me dijo que reírse asi hace malo para la salud-la peli castaña se llevo las manos al cuello.-Debo practicar mas mi risa-

-Asi lo creo-la peli azul tenia una gotita en su cabeza, pero de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Estaba segura de haber oído una conversación de los Akatsukis respecto a ellas.

-Etto…chicas…-no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, provocando que las tres muchachas dieran un gracioso respingo.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban…_chiquitassssss-_dijo Pain abriendo la puerta de un golpe, para luego ser golpeado por Konan con un sarten.

- o -

-Bueno chicas, les queríamos dar una sorpresa-dijo Konan, dejando que los demás Akatsukis entraran a la habitación, ante la atenta mirada de las chicas.

-Hoy decidimos reforzar aun mas nuestros lazos, ya que han estado ya desde algún tiempo conviviendo con nosotros, y puesto que su compañía ha sido totalmente agradable-dijo Konan-Bueno esta idea surgio de la nada….-las chicas contuvieron el aliento, ya que la curiosidad las estaba carcomiendo, especialmente si los Akatsukis se encontraban todos con una sonrisa- algunos Akatsukis aquí…las van a…ADOPTAR-dijo feliz.

-Kiaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron Yukino y Yamiko. Nyroge las miro divertida. Ya que ella ya estaba adoptada por Zetsu.

-Muy bien, empecemos por… ¡Hidan!-el aludido paso al frente y miro a Yukino.

-Yukino, desde ahora seras mi jodida hija-dijo extendiendo sus brazos. Yukino se lanzo hacia el, gritando :Papiiiiii!. Muchos de los presentes rieron ante el infantil gesto.

-Muy bien luego de ese…emotivo momento-dijo Konan secándose una lagrima con dramatización- el que sigue ahora es… ¡Itachi!-grito Konan.

-Quieres dejar de gritar..-dijo Pein que recién se levantaba del golpe. Pero Konan lo volvió a golpear.

-o-

Itachi paso al frente y se acerco a Yamiko, luego le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente a la peli castaña y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo te adopto a ti, Yamiko…-la chica emocionada, le dio un abrazo, a lo que Itachi tardo en corresponder, pero luego de corresponder ese abrazo, lo estrecho aun mas.

-Ouuhhhh que lindura…-dijo Konan con brillitos, las chicas cuando se separaron de sus nuevos padres, fueron con Nyroge que las abrazo emocionada.

-Pero….-dijo Konan-les tengo otra noticia…y es que van a ser….DOBLEMENTE ADOPTADAS!-grito con emoción. Pain que se estaba levantando, fue nuevamente golpeado por Konan.

-o-

-¿Y eso por que?-pregunto Yamiko.

-Ups…. La costumbre, supongo-se excuso la chica.-Bien como les iba diciendo, serán doblemente adoptadas-

Las chicas se abrazaron entre las tres.

-Muy bien, pasa adelante Itachi-Yamiko se sorprendio de sobremanera. El peli negro avanzo hacia Yukino, que estaba algo confundida.

-Esto se decidio luego de hablar con Hidan-dijo el peli negro observando a Yamiko.-Yukino, desde ahora seras mi hija adoptiva y la media hermana de Yamiko-

La chica salto y fue a abrazar a Yamiko, mientras entre las dos gritaban :SOMOS MEDIO HERMANAS!

-Woooww se siente la emoción-decia Konan.-Bueno,Deidei también quiere adoptar a alguien…Dei?-el chico asintió y se paro frente a Yamiko.

-Luego de una…peleada discusión con Itachi…-miro al pelinegro-decidi que te adoptare hum!-Yamiko lo abrazo efusivamente, siendo al instante correspondida por el rubio.

-Sere tu otro papa, pero una relación con ese hum…-apunto a Itachi- eso JAMAS HUM!-la chica rio y lo volvió a abrazar. El rubio rio ante el gesto. Luego de separarse del rubio, Yamiko se coloco al lado de la albina.

-Y por ultimo….la ultima adopción-Dijo Konan.

Y Sasori salio al frente, y luego observo a Nyroge.

La chica miro a Zetsu que solo asintió y luego se dirigio donde el pelirrojo.

-Yo sere tu segundo padre-dijo con una leve sonrisa, y la chica se abalanzo hacia el en un apretado abrazo, que el pelirrojo correspondio.

Luego de separarse, Nyroge volvió donde las chicas que no cabian en si de felicidad.

Luego de que Yukino observara el lugar, se dio cuenta de que Hidan no estaba.

-Oigan… ¿Y Hidan?-las chicas miraron y Yamiko apunto a la puerta, por donde volvia Hidan.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-pregunto Konan.

-Al baño…deje EL choclo allí, llegaron hasta salir verduras…-Yukino se aguanto la risa- hasta salio sangre!-grito el albino. Terminando todo con una carcajada general.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, a Nyroge no le gusto, y no la culpo, yo pienso lo mismo, espero que ustedes no, hum.**

**Los agradecimientos los dare yo hum!**

**Xiomex: yeahhhh las canciones las escogimos entre Yukino, Yamiko y Nyroge, a mi me gustaron como quedaron para cada uno hum! Bye!**

**Hoshi Takamura: este lo dara Deidara: Hola niña hum! Si Nyroge va a recapacitar eso de tomarse pociones mágicas, le dire que lo escriba, asi no se le olvida, y…sangre de narices, wooow niña que imaginación la tuya hum! Aunque yo la pase genial con sasori ejejje hum…MALDICION, POR QUE DIJE ESO HUM! Bueno, Nyroge dice que te quiere muuchiiiisimo y me pidió que te abrazara por ella hum(la abraza).**

**Yukki1897:psss hoy no hubo capi doble, hum…. Pero espero que te haya gustado de todas formas hum! Ahhh y que iba a decir yo? Ahh lo tengo, si a Konan la vestimos de conejita hum!**

**Grellicious x3: bien, gracias por el comentario, tu computadora coloco hot'n cold? Raaaaro hum! Hidan: respecto a la lámpara, nop, me encanta jejeje y ahora soy tun padre adoptivo, creo que es re-jodidamente genial!**

**Drake99999: No nos pueden demandar por ser ellos tan exquisitamente sexys, cof cof cof, el solo pensar en ellos gasto saliva hablando de sus atributos hum! Y te gusto el baile de Konan hum? Bueno, eres hombre asi que…y yo soy mujer, asi que yo me desmayo con ver a Sasori o Deidra bailar hum!**

**Nathita: wuiiii que bonito discurso el tuyo hum! Lo anotare en alguna parte, see yo en do semanas mas tendre 6 examenes ufff, es para cansarse con solo recordarlo. Que genial que te haya gustado el capi, y lo mejor de las peleas, son las reconciliaciones (mirada picara) ouuhh esos akatsukis un dia me mataran de una hemorragia nasal hum!**

**KariDei Uchiha: Danna! See sabes vestir a la gente hum! Y QUE forma de vestirlos(excepto Konan) Hare que vistas a mi vedeto cuando me case (si es que me llego a casar xD), pero bueno, hum, yo quieor que mi vedeto sea la imagen viva de deidara o sasori yeahhhh HUm cof cof, me desvie del tema, pero buehhh. Gracias por el comentario hum! Bye!**

**Minatsuki-chan xD: Seee a mi también me gustan los dangos, pero en MI mundo(entiéndase mi alocada mente) en mi mundo domina sasori y deidara y blah blah ya aburro con ese discurso, pero buehhh, que genial que te haya gustado el capi hum! Y espero que este tambioen te haya gustado hum!**

**Si llegan 10 reviews…CAPITULO DOBLE HUM!**

**BYE-BYE**


	15. Pociones, peleas y una chica

**Wiiii esta lloviendo hum! (saltando en charcos)**

**Aquí les traigo el capi hum!**

**Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece ( aun) le pertenece a kishimoto-sama hum.**

**Setting: canon**

**Aviso: los agradecimientos están al final hum.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Ahhhhh, ¡Pero que dia mas aburrido! -decia una albina mal sentada en un sillón. Estaba de cabeza, y las piernas las tenia colocadas en el respaldo del sillón.

-¡Daaa!- respondio casi sin animos la chica castaña, que se encontraba mirando a la nada, preguntándose si a Yukino no le dolería después el cuerpo, luego de estar en esa posición.

-Oye ¿Y Nyroge?- pregunto la albina. Yamiko se encogio de hombros.

-_I don't know, _tu sabes que siempre desaparece asi como asi. Creo que se le esta contagiando la capacidad de Zetsu - contesto simplemente la castaña.

-¿Capacidad?- la albina cambio su posición y esta vez se sento de una forma mas decente.

-Ya sabes, Zetsu puede ''mimetizarse'' con los lugares, de esa forma desaparece (y se transporta) sin que nadie lo vea-

-Entonces tu dices que… ¿Pudo haberle enseñado esa tecnica?-

-No, digo que tal vez se le contagia lo de desaparecer a cada momento, no que le haya enseñado la técnica.

-Ahhhhhh entiendo… ¡JODER, MI PADRE PODRIA ENSEÑARME TECNICAS! O mejor… ¡La p**** de Nyroge podría divertirnos un rato!-

-¿Me llamaban hum?-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito la albina cayéndose del sillón. Yukino escondia su risa detrás de un cojin.

-T-tu c-cuando ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Etto…tu dijiste que querias que yo las divirtiera y …y yo vine hm.-

-¿Pero porque de esa forma?- dijo Yukino ya reponiendose del susto.

-¿Forma hum?-

-Ahhh olvídalo, a todo esto ¿Qué traes ahi?- pregunto Yukino, Nyroge observo lo que traía, y luego sonrio.

-Pues…Sasori me ha dejado sacarlo hm-

-Dudo que Sasori te haya dejado- dijo Yamiko que había estado callada, Yukino asintió apoyándola.

-En realidad si lo hizo, le dije: Sasori ¿puedo sacar estos frascos? Y el me dijo: Si, si claro, pero ten cuidado-

-¿Y que estaba haciendo Sasori?-

-Seduciendo a Deidara hm-

-O/O-

-Oh deberías haberte quedado a grabar - regaño Yukino con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso explica por que te dejo asi sin mas - dijo Yamiko y luego tomo un frasco que contenia un liquido verdoso. Eran tres frascos, uno azul, otro verde y uno rojo. Pero los tres tenían una etiqueta con el mismo signo. Asi que seguramente debían tener el mismo efecto.

-No dejare que lo tomen, quien sabe que podrá contener - dijo Yamiko haciendo el papel de hermana mayor.

Pero demasiado tarde, ya que Yukino en una muestra de rebeldía, tomo el frasco color rojo, sin que Yamiko pudiera detenerla, vaciando el contenido de este en su garganta.

-¿T-te sientes bien?- pregunto la castaña visiblemente preocupada.

-Pues…me siento igual que siempre - Yamiko dio un respiro de satisfacción.

-Entonces… tal vez no es nada malo - la castaña, tomo el frasco verde y también lo vacio en su boca. Sin sentir nada extraño.

Nyroge miro a ambas chicas con algo de temor, sin saber si vaciarse el frasco o no.

Pasaron 5 minutos y nada. Asi que Nyroge bebio el contenido del frasco azul, que tenia un sabor a limón, y luego se sento en el sillón, a esperar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-¿Qué harán esas pequeñas? - decía en voz alta una peli azul con una bella flor blanca en su cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar a dejar unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, rellenas con mas chocolate (**N/A**: CHOCOLATE HUM! *¬* Mi querer chocolate muahahhahah **Nyroge**: ohh no, no debi darle la idea del chocolate Dx hum **Yo**: (hablando como desquiciada) chocolate, chocolate, chocolate *¬* **Nyroge**: estas interrumpiendo el fic hum ¬¬ ** Yo**: no me importa…QUIERO CHOCOLATE HUM! CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE (zamarreando a Nyroge) **Nyroge**: . de-debo tener paciencia **Yo**: chocolate muahahhahahahahah (sosteniendo una caja con chocolate) **Nyroge**: ohh no si come se volverá mas loca, debo hacer algo! Debo actuar con madurez y calma….TOMA ESTO!(la golpea con una sarten) ups…. .-., creo que se me paso la mano…(mira a los lectores que esperan el fic) esta bien, esta bien, yo seguire el fic hum, ahora…bajen sus hachas y cuchillas, especialmente tu Kari y Grell hum ¬¬ (las chicas bajan sus armas)

La peli azul llego a la sala de estar, y se encontró con un enorme espectáculo.

Yukino estaba con un sombrero de vaquero colgada de una lámpara del techo, mientras cantaba la cucaracha. Yamiko estaba calmadamente sentada sobre una mesa, tomando un a taza de te con el meñique levtantado, mientras se servia un te imaginario. Y Nyroge estaba debajo de un sillón, con unas marcas en las mejillas a modo de soldado en la guerra.

-La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar…-´cantaba la albina, con voz de ebria.

-Glup, ohh miren quien llego, es la ilustre Konan - dijo Yamiko dándole un sorbo a su te imaginario.

-¿Q-que hay de su vida? - pregunto Konan.

-Lo mismo que de bajada - respondio Yamiko dándole otro sorbo a su te imaginario.

-Y por eshooo loshhh patoshhh no vuelan… - dijo Yukino con total incoherencia.

-Ohhh querida, sabes que eso no es cierto - respondio Yamiko .- Los patos…maúllan, querida-dio otro sorbo a su te.

-Muahhahahahha te matare dinosaurio morado, y te obligare a darme chocolate hum - decia Nyroge debajo de sillón mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué esta pasando aqui?-

-¿Pasando?. Jojooj querida, nadie esta pasando, debes estar mal de la un acertijo, ¿en que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? - dijo la castaña - Ohhhh se acabo el te, debo servirme mas - toma un termo y coloca mas te imaginario dentro de su taza .- Dime querida… ¿en que se parece, un cuervo a un escritorio?-

-Eso ya lo habias preguntado-

-¿Preguntado? ¿Cómo sabes que te lo pregunte? Ohhh esta chica se mete donde no debe, ahora, responde mi pregunta-

-Pues…no lo se - contesto Konan mas confundida que nunca.

-Ahhh ¿es en serio? Pero que chicas mas ignorante - le da otro sorbo a su te.

-Entonces respóndeme tu - dijo Konan enfadada.

-La verdad querida, es que no tengo ni la mas minima idea-

-¿Lashhh ideashh pueden sheer minimashhh?- pregunto la albina.

-Ohh claro pueden ser grandes y pequeñas, querida-

-Muhahahha Maldito dinosaurio, te voy a matar hum - decia Nyroge con un martillo de ule.

-Esta chica enloquecio - dijo Konan sorprendida, viendo como Nyroge golpeaba el martillo de jueguete otra vez en el aire, como peleando con un fantasma.

-Rayos, el dinosaurio sabe karate, veras que yo soy cinturón negro hum - la chica se puso en una ridícula posición de karateca.

-Ohhhh veo dinosaurioshhhh deformeshhh azuleshhh - dijo Yukino aun colgando.

-Dinosaurios ¿Dónde hm? - pregunto Nyroge.

-Ohhh queridas, es solo Kisame - le da otro sorbo a su te.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí Konan? - pregunto Kisame a la peli azul que estaba boquiabierta viendo todo ese espectáculo.

-Konan ¡di algo! - dijo Kisame.

-Algo…ahhh perdón, es que…con este espectáculo, creo que…estoy sorprendida.-

-Ohhh pero miren la hora - decia Yamiko sacando un reloj de su bolsillo. -Ya es tarde…-

-Tarde para…. ¿que?- pregunte Konan, y ve como Yamiko va donde Nyroge y le da un abrazo.

-Feliz **no **cumpleaños, Nyroge-

-Ahhh gracias Yamiko, crei que lo habias olvidado hm-

-Si, es algo difícil acordarse - contesto Yamiko, mientras esperaba a que Yukino se bajara del techo para abrazarla.

-¡Esto es el colmo! - grito Konan atrayendo la atención de varios Akatsukis, que llegaron a la sala, que estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Qué ocurrio aqui? - dijo Pein con seriedad pero aguantándose la risa.

-Lo mismo me preguntaba - dijo Konan y entonces noto tres frascos botados en distintas partes de la sala, uno en el sillón, otro dentro de una taza y otro sobre la mesa.

Todos miraron a Sasori (menos las chicas, claro).

-Ohhh esta bien, yo lo arreglare…- dijo Sasori, yendo a buscar a su habitación tres frascos.- Denles de beber esto y esperen 10 minutos - dijo el pelirrojo, retirándose de la habitación, seguido de Deidara.

-Muy bien, esto será fácil - dijo Konan tronándose los dedos, mientras las chicas saltaban como conejos de un sillón a otro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Uffff, eso fue difícil- decía Konan, observando a las chicas recostadas sobre su cama.

-Mientras estén ''cuerdas'' o mejor dicho dormidas, sus caras parecen totalmente inocentes - dijo Pain agotado y con un poco de barro en la cabeza.

-Jamas pensé que tuviéramos que seguirlas hasta las afueras de la cueva - dijo Kisame.

-Mejor dicho, no pensé que se fueran a escapar - respondio Konan.

-Eso es porque creían que estábamos jugando con ellas. - dijo Pain nuevamente, recordando como es que había terminado con la cabeza llena de barro. Y era porque Nyroge le la lanzo una bola de barro a modo de granada.

Las chicas comenzaron a despertar.

-Ahhhh Nyroge suéltame - dijo Yamiko, ya que Nyroge la tenia abrazada a modo de osito de peluche.

-Ahh ¿que? Crei que era mi osito Gummi hm-

-Ahhh nunca había dormido tan bien-dijo Yukino estirando los brazos y por accidente, golpeando a Yamiko.

-Auuuuchhh, aun medio despierta eres bruta-

-Ups, perdón-

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Kisame, Konan y Pain, especialmente este ultimo que estaba totalmente sucio.

-Muy bien chicas, pueden irse - dijo Konan aliviada.

-Y recuerden no tomar nada que este en el dormitorio de Sasori - las chicas antes de irse, asintieron extrañadas. Obviamente por que no se acordaban de lo sucedido horas atrás. Cuando ya su fueron, Konan dijo:

-Recuerdenme, jamas dejarlas sin supervisión-todos asintieron, y Kisame salio a vigilarlas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Muy cerca de la cueva, el pozo por el cual las chicas habían llegado, volvia a iluminarse, trayendo un cuerpo desconocido y dejándola en el césped

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nyroge: Bien chicos, los 10 comentarios NO llegaron, asi que debriamos hacer solo este capitulo, pero nuestra escritora tiene ganas de escribir, y adora tanto a sus lectores, que …HAY DOBLE CAPITULO hum!**

**Asi que sigan leyendo!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estaban todos los Akatsukis, menos Hidan y Kakuzu, y tampoco Yukino, en el comedor, repartidos en distintas partes, unos jugando cartas en la mesa, y otros en el suelo, jugando a los dados, y otros en los sillones hablando quien sabe que cosa.

-¿Has visto a Yukino?- pregunto Yamiko a Nyroge, mientras jugaban a hacer castillos de cartas.

Nyroge la miro a través de las cartas, pasando por alto la pregunta de Yamiko, observando fijamente su cuello, que tenia una pequeña cortada, por una batalla que habían tenido recientemente. Sus poderes habían incrementado y cada una se esforzaba por mejorar mas el área en donde trabajaba. Ya fuera ataque, defensa y sanación, o campos de fuerza.

Volvio a observar esa herida, la cual ella misma la había sanado y logrado cerrar, aunque la cicatriz se borraría dentro de poco. Pero el pensamiento no era ese. Era que cada vez arriesgaban mas sus vidas. Pero ellas asi lo desearon y no podían echarse para atrás, después de todos, ese era su sueño.

-Nyroge ¿en que piensas?- dijo Yamiko. Nyroge se sobresalto, y la miro esta vez a los ojos, negando con la cabeza, como diciendo : ''no es nada''.

-Bueno, te decía que si sabes donde esta Yukino.- dijo colocando una la ultima carta cuidadosamente en la cima de su castillo de cartas.

-No se donde esta, pero deberías saber lo que esta por pasar hm.-contesto la peli azul, Yamiko dio un respingo, y colocando torpemente la ultima carta, provocando que todo el castillo que había armado, se desarmara, lentamente, mientras observaba a Nyroge, y a sus vacios y oscuros ojos azules.

Las cartas cayeron en cámara lenta, y Yamiko sudo frio. La segunda batalla estaba por venir, pero esta no era contra cualquier persona, en esa batalla estaría presente alguien con el cual no podían luchar. Y no es que no pudieran, es que…sinceramente no querían.

-Hay que idear un plan - dijo Yamiko finalmente, y Nyroge vio que los oos de su amiga, al igual que los suyos, se habían vaciado, y portaban un exótico rojo oscuro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero, podemos salvar a Hidan, peor para eso tenemos que volver a cocer todo su cuerpo y el único que puede hacer eso es Kakuzu hm.- dijo Nyroge.

-Vamos a hablarlo en nuestra habitación, se supone que nosotras no sabemos nada-dijo Yamiko, siendo seguida por Nyroge hacia su habitación, sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Cuando ya estuvieron allí, Yamiko volvió a hablar:

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar…Nyroge, tu puedes ayudar a Hidan con tu técnica de sanación-

-Pude revivir a Sasori, pero hasta ahora he tratado de encontrar una técnica para reparar un cuerpo, y creeme que no he podido hm-

-Entonces pasemos a pensar en Kakuzu, como lo hacemos con el, se supone que esos chicos se lo llevaran a Konoha para la autopsia-

-Deberiamos distraer a los chicos, yo revivo a Kakuzu, y luego lo llevamos donde Hidan, para que lo cosa hm-

-Buena idea, pero…-la chica la miro nuevamente.

-Se perfectamente que nos quieres herir a Naruto, creeme, yo tampoco hm-

-Entonces será mejor distraerlos-

-Asi será hum- al momento de finalizada la conversación, entro Yukino, mirando a las chicas, con la mirada oscurecida al igual que ellas, solo que esta denotaba venganza, sed de sangre.

-Si piensas de una forma tan descabellada, nada saldrá bien, Yukino- regaño Yamiko, mientras la albina le dedicaba una mirada llena de enojo.

-Yamiko tiene razón, si actuas sin pensar nada saldrá bien hm-dijo Nyroge.

-¿Acaso ambas estan en contra mia?-

-No- respondieron al mismo tiempo- de hecho, tenemos un plan/hm- dijeron mirando con una sonrisa a la chica. Yukino sonrio, y se acerco hacia ellas para saber mas de aquel plan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El equipo de inmortales luego de haber ido al templo, y matado y cortado la cabeza de un monje, bastante valorada en el mercado negro, venían de vuelta con su recompensa, pasando por alto la pequeña batalla que habían tenido allí cerca, pero olvidándonos de eso Hidan ahora gritaba a viva voz todo su arsenal de groserías.

-Hidan-

-¿Qué m***** quieres?-

-¿No has sentido que en todo el viaje, nos han seguido?-

-Si lo he sentido-

-No será que…..- al momento fueron interceptados por unos ninjas que aparecieron de la nada. Con Hidan se colocaron en posición de combate, los ninjas, eran Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi y Naruto.

El tesorero observo a este ultimo con cierto interés, pero debía tener cuidado, quien sabe que poder tendría ese jinchuuriki.

Pero muy en el fondo. Kakuzu sabia perfectamente, que esas personas no eran los que los estaban siguiendo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La batalla se estaba haciendo difícil, especialmente por que ahora, el tesorero se encontraba luchando solo, porque ese tal Shikamaru había logrado separar a Hidan de su lado, llevándoselo a un bosque, y el aquí solo, luchando. No es que fuera cobarde, pero estaba preocupado por Hidan. Aparte de que ahora aquelllas presencias se estaban acercando mas, pero no podía verlas. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué no se mostraban?

Miro a a ambos lados, con cuidado también de no ser sorprendido por un ataque de ese Kakashi y Naruto.

Ya había perdido dos de sus cinco ser mas cauteloso con sus movimientos.

Decidio prepararse para hacer un siguiente ataque, pero Naruto se lanzo hacia el con una nueva técnica. Kakuzu logro esquivarlo, y tarde se dio cuenta de que era una distracción, y que Kakashi impacto la misma técnica de Naruto, pero en su espalda, destruyendo sus mascaras. Y dejándolo semi descosido, maldiciéndose.

-¿Cómo unos chiquillos como ustedes han logrado derrotarme?- dijo mordiendo su orgullo.

Kakashi lo observo.

-Una generación siempre superara a la anterior, es momento de que tu mueras, y que los jóvenes sigan adelante- el ninja copia, entonces comienza a preparar un chidori, para matarlo. Kakuzu cierra los ojos, y trata de tener en su mirada a Hidan, disculpándose por haber sido tna cobarde, y esperando que el albino no sufra este mismo destino.

Espera el golpe final.

Kakashi viene hacia ele con el Chidori, y Kakuzu trata de tener en mente la imagen de Hidan para recordarla aun después muerto.

Y entonces…

Nada.

Kakuzu abre los ojos y se encuentra con una delgada y alta figura delante de el, y algo parecido a un domo, de un color morado casi transparente sobre el.

-¿Q-que es todo esto?- dice Kakashi. Kakuzu con todas sus fuerzas logra voltearse y observa que otra chica un poco mas baja esta realizando gráciles y elegantes, pero elaborados movimientos, ante la asombrada reacción de Kakashi.

-No dejaremos que le hagas daño-dice la chica castaña, con las pupilas de sus ojos afiladas, colocando una mano en el estomago de Kakashi y ante de que este pueda reaccionar un viento cortante, una gruesa punzada le corta en un costado de su estomago. Kakashi retrocede, y Naruto esta vez aparece tras de él totalmente confundido.

-Si vuelves a acercarte, la próxima cortada será en tu corazón- dijo la castaña, colocando su mano a la altura del corazón de Kakashi.

-¿ ¡Pero que te crees chiquillas dattebayo! ?-

-No soy una chiquilla, tengo tu misma edad, Naruto- contesto la peli castaña, ante la estupefacta mirada del rubio, obviamente por que no tenia idea por que sabían su nombre.

-¿Quién eres y porque conoces a Naruto? – dijo Kakashi en posicon de ataque.

-Eso ahora no les importa. Creanme, no queremos herirles, pero si nos siguen o intentan cualquier cosa estúpida, será nuestra única opción- luego volteo por sobre su hombro- ¿Estas lista Nyroge? – la nombrada termino de hacer sus movimientos, y luego con una mano colocada sobre el cuerpo de Kakuzu, pero sin tocarle dijo unas extrañas palabras, que salieron con una voz casi angelical y algo distorsionada:

-_Heal Incantatem-_ dijo, y una luz envolvió a Kakuzu, sus mascaras fueron colocadas, su bandana sobre su frente, y todo parecía que fuera en cámara lenta, hasta antes de haber sido herido, pero no era asi. Lo estaban sanando, estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, su energía.

-¿Qué hacen? El es un asesino dattebayo-

-El, es nuestro amigo, y sigue siendo una persona con sentimientos- contesto la peli castaña, deshaciendo el campo de defensa.

-Kakuzu, debes irte hm- dijo Nyroge.

-No debo, uds, contra ellos, y Hidan-

-No te preocupes por el, ni por nosotras, en serio, estaremos bien-

-No, no puedo-

-Hazlo hm- dijo Nyroge con una sonrisa sadica- En serio, estaremos bien-

-Lo estaremos, y si algo sucediera, tenemos otro plan, después de todo, fueron ustedes quienes nos entrenaron ¿no?- dijo Yamiko sonriendo, esa sonrisa le dio confianza al tesorero, y este luego de proferir un : '' tengan mucho cuidado'', escapo, pero claro, Kakashi iba a ir tras de el. Pero Nyroge se coloco frente a el.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte hm- dijo la chiquilla.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no importa hm, recuerdao, cualquier movimiento y nos veremos en la obligación de matarlos hm- su afilada mirada atravesaba a cualquier persona.

Kakashi retrocedio y se coloco junto a Naruto. Nyroge volvió donde Yamiko.

La peli castaña observo muy bien que estaban en desventaja, pero vio una via por la cual podrían atacar, de forma que la pelea fuera mas justa, o mas bien, de una forma en donde los chicos de Konoha no quedaran tan heridos, y ellas pudieron escapar sin dejar rastro, después de todo, no querían herir a ningún ninja de Konoha. Aunque dudaban que Yukino pensara lo mismo del tal Shikamaru. Solo estaban ellas dos, su amiga albina había ido a rescatr a Hidan.

-Nyroge, haz lo tuyo-

-Si hm- al momento la peli azul avanzo a una velocidad increíble hasta donde estaba Chouji e Ino. La rubia iba a hacer su técnica de cambio de cuerpo, pero, en ese momento sintió la respiración de Nyroge en su oído, y luego un duro golpe en las costillas que la dejo inconsciente, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Ino!- grito Naruto, listo para ir a ayudar, pero fue cortado por Yamiko.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, ya estas advertido-

-¡Tu!- dijo el niño Kyuubi visiblemente enojado, asestándole un golpe a Yamiko.

-Pero que….-

-Te dije que no intentaras nada- dijo la peli castaña sosteniendo con una mano el golpe de Naruto, sin colocar fuerza alguna, mientras su mirada sadica y afilada lo miraban con una tranquilidad que helaba los huesos.

Nyroge por su parte luego de deshacerse de Ino, miro a Chouji que observaba a esta nueva presencia con odio. En ese momento sus manos se agrandaron, para darle mas potencia y fuerza a sus golpes, comenzando a llover los golpes. Nyroge esquivaba esto con facilidad, ero no vio cuando uno de ellos le llego a sus costillas. La chica entonces escupio sangre, y Yamiko fruncio el ceño, alejándose de Kakashi y Naruto. Este ultimo iba a atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez la paciencia se le había agotado; coloco sus manos frente a ella, y desde sus palmas salieron extrañas ráfagas, que llegaron a la piel del rubio como fuertes agujas invisibles que se encajaban en su carne. Naruto cayo al suelo.

-_¿Qué clase de poder ese ese? Aun con mi sharingan no puedo verlo, mucho menos copiarlo- _pensaba Kakashi totalmente preocupado.- Naruto ¿estas bien?-

-S-si- contesto el pequeño rubio.

-En serio mi intención no es lastimarlos- dijo la castaña, pero Kakashi comenzó a atacarla con kunai en mano.

Y para Nyroge tampoco estaba fácil, estaba siendo atacada con fiereza por los golpes de Chouji, a este paso pronto quedaría inconsciente, y seria un total estorbo.

Logro esquivar el golpe que parecía ser el mas mortifero, y de un rápido movimiento logro alejarse de Chouji, observando a la vez acomo Yamiko era atacada por Kakashi y también por Naruto que se habia recuperado.

Debia ir allí, y asi lo hizo, repartiendo ráfagas cortantes junto con Yamiko, pero solo ese ataque no los iban a detener. A la pelea se sumo Chouji que repartían enormes puñetazos que a veces las chicas no podían esquivar, tanto Yamiko como Nyroge tenían las bocas manchadas, con hilos de sangre, si seguían asi, seguramente no saldrían de esta.

La lucha se tornaba feroz, sus ráfagas cortantes ya no hacían daño, los chicos de Konoha se estaban descontrolando en sus ataques, y ellas se estaban debilitando.

-N-no puedo soportarlo- decía Yamiko esquivando dos golpes y una patada.

-Yo tampoco, d-dijimos que no les haríamos d-daño hm- dijo Nyroge escupiendo un poco de sangre- pero creo que e-esto….- se alejaron con Yamiko con sus ultimas fuerzas a una distancia prudente. Los chicos de Konoha venían con todo hacia ellas, ambas cerraron los ojos.

-Esto….-dijeron con sus ultimas fuerzas- ¡NO VALE LA PENA!- gritaron, y al momento sus ojos oscurecidos se volvieron resplandecientes, blancos y resplandecientes, al momento que ambas juntaron sus manos.

-_Mortiferum Petrificade- _dijeron ambas chicas con una voz potente y distorsionada, sonaba de una forma exravagante, exótica, suave y tranquilizante.

Al momento un rayo de luz traspaso la cabeza de todos los presentes, excepto ellas, era un haz de luz que traspasaba sin herir, pero era tan potente, que todos los que se encontraban conscientes, cayeron al suelo, petrificados, desvanecidos, pero sin ninguna herida.

Las chicas salieron de su trance, aunque en realidad estuvieran conscientes de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Yamiko en voz alta, mientras sus ojos volvían a su color aviolatado y con ese brillo.

-Viendolo de una forma mas lógica hm….-dijo Nyroge que al igual que Yamiko, sus ojos volvían a ser normales- supongo que es cuando se junta la defensa y la sanación hm-

-Ahhhh al intentar defendernos, tu que eres sanación y yo que soy defensa, nos unimos y nos defendimos del enemigo de una forma en que quedara inconsciente pero no herido- dijo Yamiko bastante alegre.

-Imaginate lo que haríamos si nos juntaramos tu, Yukino y yo hm-

-Cierto, seria genial. Ahhh debemos ir donde Yukino. ¡Vamos! –grito Yamiko comenzando a correr y saltar a gran velocidad siendo seguida por Nyroge.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yukino se encontraba sentada en el suelo, junto al agujero, viendo como todas esas enormes rocas eran elevadas, y Shikamaru Nara estaba muerto a un costado de ella.

Las enormes rocas eran elevadas una por una, dejando escuchar cada vez mas los gritos de triunfo que daba Hidan por que lo estaban salvando. Mientras que Yukino observaba a esa persona, que levantaba esos escombros sin colocar fuerza.

_Flash Back_

_Shikamaru aprovecho la oportunidad en que Hidan se coloco el cuerpo lleno de explosivos, para lanzar un encendedor que antes perteneciera a su querido maestro Asuma sobre el cuerpo de Hidan, provocando que este explotara, desmembrando al albino y luego cavando una fosa en donde tirar su cabeza, para luego volver a tapar aquella fosa con enormes piedras._

_Yukino en ese momento intento entrar al bosque, pero una pared invisible no la dejaba y luego recordó que solo los Nara podían entrar en aquella espesura, y la única razón por la cual Hidan entro fue por estar bajo el poder de Shikamaru._

_Yfue ahí que lo pensó, esa pared al sentir que un individuo ajeno a la familia Nara que tuviera malas intenciones, lo que hacia era bloquearse, bloqueando la entrada de ese extraño. Era un mecanismo de defensa mental._

_Asi que como ella venia con la intencion de salvar a Hidan y matar a Shikamaru, no podía pasar._

_-Debo despejar mi mente y borrar cualquier pensamiento- y asi lo hizo, con mucho esfuerzo olvido el porque había ido hasta ese lugar. Creando una pared en su mente, que no permitiera ver sus intenciones. Cuando ya estuvo muy concentrada, respiro hondo y entro en aquel lugar con total facilidad, pasando desapercibido por aquella pared invisible._

_Ya dentro corrió en busca de su padre._

_Corrio, corrió, salto rama por rama, hasta que por fin vio la silueta del Nara, observando el agujero tapado por las rocas, en donde yacia Hidan. Se contuvo de matarlo, por que el chico podía percatarse de su presencia, y controlarla con su jutsu de sombra._

_Un ataque de frente no serviría._

_Pero Yukino sonrio ante eso._

_Levanto una mano, apuntando un costado del estomago de Shikamaru, no lo mataria, pero lo disfrutaría mucho. Jugaria con el, lo torturaría hasta que pidiera piedad, y entonces todo seria bastante fácil, mas placentero._

_Y entonces de su palma salieron muchas ráfagas punzantes y filosas que cortaron los costados del abdomen del Nara._

_El chico se encogio de dolor, y miro asustado a ambos lados, con una kunai en alto._

_Yukino entonces envio aun mas ráfagas de viento cortante, que dejaban dolorosas marcas sobre el cuerpo de Shikamaru que preocupado estabapor las heridas y por no saber quien era el causante de aquellos ataques y también de como pudo haber entrado a aquel bosque._

_Luego de varios minutos de ataques desde un solo punto. Shikamaru reunio fuerzas y logro fijar su vista desde donde provenían los ataques. Asi que reuniendo fuerza llego rápido hasta ese lugar. Pero… no había nadie, y nuevas ráfagas cortantes hirieron su brazo derecho, viniendo desde otro punto._

_Y es que Yukino sabia perfectamente los movimientos de Shikamaru, los leia, era obvio que iria al lugar desde donde lo estuvieran atacando._

_Pero nuevamente sintió la cercanía del Nara, moviéndose hasta su posición, comenzando asi de nuevo la técnica de ataque. Ella se movia y enviaba ráfagas cortantes, el Nara volvia a seguir a aquella persona que lo estuviera atacando, pero ya se estaba cansando, estaba gastado mucho chakra y no podía distinguir a aquel sujeto para hacer que cayera en su jutsu de sombras._

_Aunque debía encontrar la forma de que el atacante diera la cara._

_-Hey tu, ¡da la cara cobarde!- grito tratando de llamar la atención de su enemigo. Nadie respondio._

_-¿O es que eres tan debil?- Yukino se mordio el labio inferior._

_Entonces una idea paso por la cabeza del chico sombra, y es que ese sujeto lo estaba atacando para ayudar a ese Akatsuki que acababa de enterrar. Probablemente un aliado del albino._

_-Ohh parece que el muy cobarde no se presenta, ¿Qué pasaría si me fuera a encargar de Hidan, para que ahora desaparezca totalmente?- sonrio con burla al escuchar un monton de ramas. El enemigo se acercaba, se coloco en posición de ataque y espero._

_Pero decidio jugar un poco con el, por lo que se dirigio justamente en donde se encontraba enterrado el inmortal. Y sintió los pasos con mas rapidez tras de si._

_Hasta que llego, y espero a su enemigo._

_Sintio unas ramas de cerca y luego una delgada y larga figura frente a el._

_Abrio los ojos desmesuradamente._

_No se lo esperaba._

_Y menos a una chica, de su misma edad._

_Era blanca, de cabello lacio, largo y blanco y unos ojos rojos oscurecidos, con las pupilas afiladas._

_-Asi que tu eres mi enemigo- dijo con burla, y lanzo una kunai, la chica la esquivo y envio una ráfaga cortante. El chico la esquivo y fruncio el ceño, ese no era un ataque normal, ni siquiera utilizaba chakra para hacerlo. _

_Intento controlarla, pero la chica salto rápidamente posicionándose frente a el, y dando una mortal patada en sus costillas, que le quito el aire. No alcanzo a caer de rodillas, por que la chica lo golpeo en una patada ascendente, y luego una patada de costado._

_-K-kusoooo….- dijo casi sin falta de aire. Esa chica era demasiado fuerte, y sus golpes eran mortales. Ahora estaba frente a el, con la palma a la altura de su rostro. Sabia lo que iba a hacer y se alejo antes de que esos ataques invisibles le perforaran el rostro._

_-¿Qué es ella?-_

_-Soy Yukino y es lo ultimo que sabras de mi p**** Nara-_

_-¿Que? ¿Como sabes eso?- la chica dio una risita._

_-Y eso que importa- respondio, y luego desaparecio, Shikamaru se asusto y sintió una respiración en su cuello, se diovuelta recibiendo un doloroso golpe que lo hizo volar unos 5 metros impacatando en un árbol._

_La chica entonces envio mas ráfagas hacia el, lo estaba hiriendo, es como si esa chiquilla quisiera desmembrarlo, hacerlo pedazos, y a la vez torturarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir. No, pero el no quería eso. Y esquivando un golpe de la chica, que se estampo en un árbol, rompiendo parte de la corteza, Shikamaru logro escapar, y antes de que Yukino lograra hacer cualquier ataque, utilizo su jutsu y la chica quedo inmovilizada. Tomo su tiempo para recuperarse un poco del dolor, y luego observo a la chica. _

_La tenia donde quería._

_Saco un pergamino de su bolso, y la chica hizo lo mismo, aunque esta no tenia ningún bolso con ella._

_Y del pergamino saco una shuriken, le dio una risa macabra a Yukino y esta fruncio el ceño mostrando sus caninos que habían crecido notablemente._

_-Ahora moriras…-dijo Shikamaru, para luego lanzar aquel Shuriken que heriría gravemente el cuerpo de Yukino. La alabina cerro fuertemente los ojos. Pero el impacto jamas llego._

_Abrio sus ojos lentamente, y vio que la Shuriken estaba en el suelo, y Shikamaru observaba hacia otro luegar._

_Instintivamente volteo a ver, y se encontró con una sorpresa._

_Una chica de tez blanca, cabello azabache y unos ojos azul eléctrico. Pero lo mas sorprendente es que estaba levitando sobre el suelo._

_La chica observo nuevamente a Yukino, y algo le decía que esa peli negra no iba atacarla. Su mirada le daba confianza, y sentía en su corazón que estaban unidas por un mismo objetivo. _

_-¿Y ahora que? –grito histérico el Nara, ya que no podía controlar a esa chica, por que estaba levitando, su ataque solo servia si ella estaba con los pies en la tierra._

_La oji azul observo la shuriken y luego a Yukino. Entre ambas sonrieron, como diciéndose un plan telepáticamente, pero en realidad solo sus miradas bastaban. Shikamaru trago saliva, y abrió sus ojos exageradamente._

_En un movimiento iba a coger la shuriken, pero fue detenido por algo invisible y luego levantado del suelo._

_Era aquella chica de cabellos negros, que con un gesto de manos podía levantar lo que fuera, aun sin la voluntad de la persona._

_La peli negra pbservo que ahora Shikamaru estaba en una posición bastante vulberable, y le dio una mirada rápida a Yukino, que entendio el mensaje. Para luego desaparecer, y aparecer junto a Shikamaru, dando patadas, golpes, y enviando ráfagas cortantes sin dar la oportunidad al chico de las sombras de defenderse o al menos retorcerse de dolor._

_Patadas descendentes, ascendentes, de costado, de gancho, golpes en las mejillas el estomago y por debajo la mandibula. Shikamaru estaba en las ultimas. _

_Y luego la chica lo dejo caer al suelo, Yukino observo que esta volvia a colocar los pies en la tierra, y acercándose al cuerpo del moreno, colocaba una mano sobre su corazón, mientras sus pupilas se alargaban._

_De pronto el chico sombra comenzó a gritar de forma desgarradora, y Yukino vio que una especia de energía se acumulaba a las palmas de aquella misteriosa chica. Hasta que los gritos cesaron, y el moreno cayo muerto al suelo._

_Yukino se coloco al lado de la fosa en donde se encontraba Hidan, para comenzar a sacar las piedras._

_-No es necesario…- dijo aquella chica, y con un gesto de manos, las rocas comenzaron a elevarse, dejando ver el interior del agujero._

_Fin Flash Back_

Yukino tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que podía divisar ya la cabeza de su Hidan.

Cuando ya todas las rocas fueron sacadas, observo a aquella chica.

-Gracias…-

-No es nada…-dijo la chica haciendo una revrencia. Yukino noto que era algo distante. Y en ese momento entro al agujero, y luego salio con la cabeza de Hidan, que gritaba de alegría, mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Dejo la cabeza junto a los restos de Hidan, pensando en como arreglarlo, hasta que escucho un grito distorsionado a lo lejos.

-_Desmembrate Corpum- _una luz envolvió a Hidan y regenero su cuerpo, sanando heridas y dejándolo como nuevo.

-¡Ya llegamos!- grito Yamiko algo cansada, junto a Nyroge, mientras jadeaban de cansancion. Pero Yukino estaba muy preocupada de abrazar a su padre.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo Yamiko apuntando a la peli negra.

-Supongo que…una aliada- contesto Yukino mirando ahora de frente a la chica.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo la chica que tenia una voz suave.

-Ella es Yamiko, ella es Nyroge , el es Hidan y yo soy Yukino. Mucho gusto – dijo seguida de las demás.

-Mucho gusto…Yo soy Natsuko-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Muy bien, ahí teníamos el capítulos doble hum!**

**A los agradecimientos.**

**Kalhisto Azula: sip, definitivamente el si que si se me va a contagiar hum! Aquí esta el doble capi hum, ojala lo disfrutes hum.**

**Xiomex: dijiste que querias un abrazo? HEYYY SASORI! Saso: que quieres? Yo: ella quiere darte un abrazo, puede? (poniendo cara de corderito degollado) saso: ok(abraza en un apretadísimo abrazo a xiomex. Yo : (saca una fotografía) awwwww que adorable hum.**

**Nathita:Wiiiii debes celebrar, apareciste en el fic hum! En el próximo capi saldrás aun mas, y creo que solo faltan unos poquitos capi para que esto termine hum, pero no te preocupes, hare una ''segunda temporada hum''.**

**Drake99999: en realidad sasori y zetsu me eligieron a mi hum, yo no los elegi, aunque estoy conforme (DEMASIADO CONFOEM YEHAHHH), gracias por tu comentario hum!**

**Grellicious x3: joder, que forma de luchar por tu padre, nee ¬w¬, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, ahh y me dijeron que se acercan us vacaciones, tienes que celebrar hum!**

**Kasumi Runa: los exámenes son los peor hum! Dx, pero buehh, yeahhh bendito ohh bendito sea el sasodei, creo que masashi debería hacer un especial de parejas yaoi hum!**

**Vanee G14: mmmmm entonces si adoptaran a yamiko tendría tres padres, raaaaaaro, pero lo pensare hum, no prometo nada hum.**

**Yukki1897: psss aquí te traje la respuesta a tu pregunta en el capitulo anterior hum! Ojala te haya gustado hum! Y no paso nada con el KakuHidan hum :D!**

**Hoshii Takamura: nyaaaaaa mi kohai adorada hum (la abraza) aquí traje un capitulo, para que tus amigas lo lean hum! ^^**

**Gracias a todos por comentar hum!**


	16. Mision

**H**ola querido **leedores **xDDDD una palabra de mi compañera niquiii

**B**ien aquí traje el otro capi hm, me salio bastante raro hum.

**Disclaimer: n**aruto no me pertenece ( o sasori me lavaría el cabello, deidara me contaria cuentos antes de dormir, Itachi seria mi peluche y Zetsu tocaria un arpa para hacerme dormir) le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Setting: c**anon

**Aviso: L**os agradecimientos estan al final.

**A **los lectores que leen este fic y ''amor paralelo'' les aviso que colgare la próxima semana el capi de ese fic, ya que estoy ocupada escribiendo dos one-shots sasodei y uno será dedicado al cumpleaños de deidara que será este 5 de mayo xDDD( fanatica total)

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Misión **

Se encontraban todos los miembros de Akatsuki en el salón, cada uno sentado en un sillón junto a su respectiva pareja, observando como Pein ia y venia en actitud entre molesta, pensativa y confundida. Mientras cinco chicas lo observaban desde un sillón…Esperen. ¿Cinco?

Bien, hagan el favor de contarme todo de nuevo- dijo finalmente Pain mirando de reojo a dos chicas a un costado del sillón.

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?- pregunto el peli naranja a una.

-Etto…Natsuko…-dijo bastante timida, una chica bajita, al igual que Nyroge, con el cabello azabache, piel blanca y ojos de un azul eléctrico, y un pequeño colmillo sobresaliendo de sus labios. Tenia los ojos caidos (A/n: al decir ojos caidos me refiero a ojos cansados, como los de sasori, ojos que no demuestran alguna emoción)

-Natsuko…-repitio Pein dejando la frase en su mente. La observo detalladamente mientras la chica enrojecia por mirada puesta en ella y en cada detalle.

-Po-podria dejar de mirar ¿no?- dijo un poco enojada y avergonzada mientras observaba hacia su lado izquierdo para no sentir su penetrante mirada, pero encontrándose con dos pares de ojs azules igual a los suyos que la miraban curiosa y tiernamente.

-Y tu… ¿tu nombre? Dijo apuntando a la ultima chica de cabellos grises, ojos achocolatados, tez blanca y medianamente alta, vestia con unas calcetas grises, una falda negra corta, una polera gris con una estrella azul en el centro, seguida de otras estrellas mas pequeñas color negro y por encima de eso, una chaqueta gris fuerte, y traía unos zapatos negros tipo escuela.

-¡Hola, mi nombre es Hoshii Takamura. Mucho Gusto!- dijo levantándose con energía y saludando con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Muchos de los miembros de Akatsuki dieron una sonrisa a la chica por su actitud

-Muy bien, ahora explícame Nyroge, como es que llegaron aquí-

-Ok… todo empezó cuando…

_Flash Back_

_Venían cinco personas caminando por el bosque, dando risas y denotando que la atmosfera de la conversación era amigable, y ¿Cómo no? Si habían rescatado a Hidan y a Kakuzu, aunque este ultimo no se encontrase con las chicas._

_-Entonces… ¿vienes de nuestro mundo ,da?- preguntaba Yamiko, acompañada de Nyroge Ya que Hidan venia hablando y siendo abrazado cariñosamente por su hija Yukino._

_-Si…- contesto tímidamente Natsuko, desviando la mirada. Yamiko se le quedo observando fijamente y es que era tan tímida esa chica._

_-Pero…específicamente ¿de dónde vienes hum?-pregunto esta vez Nyroge._

_-Vengo de…una parcela, un centro de recreación, exclusivo para el uso d una escuela-contesto._

_-¡Que extraño! Nosotras venimos de allí- dijo Yamiko- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- agrego._

_-Nataly- respondió._

_-Nataly…-dijo Nyroge para sus adentros- No conozco a nadie así. Tu no perteneces a nuestro curso hum ¿o si?-_

_-En realidad yo soy la sobrina de la cuidadora del lugar, ella vive en una cabaña y se encarga de cuidar el lugar. Ella me invito y yo fui, ya que esa es su casa en si.-_

_-Entiendo….y… ¿Por qué has venido?-dijo esta vez Yamiko. Natsuko iba a contestar pero…_

_-SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito algo entre los árboles, y todos se pusieron alerta, hasta que de entre las ramas salió una chica vestida casi completamente de gris, lanzándose sobre Natsuko._

_-Sempai ¿Dónde ha estado? La estuve buscando, este lugar… ¿ya sabe dónde estamos cierto? Estamos cerca de Akat-Natsuko le tapo la boca, y todos la observaron estupefactos._

_-O-otra chica mas…-dijo Yamiko sorprendida._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Entiendo…entonces desde ese momento es que las acompañaron- dijo Pain analizando cada una de sus palabras. Observo a todos los miembros, y luego miro a Nyroge a los ojos.

-Nyroge-san-la chica subió su vista y se encontró con sus grises ojos. Se levantó y quedo a una distancia prudente.

-Sígueme-ordeno Pain, comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta hacia s oficina, siendo seguida por Nyroge que mantenía la cabeza baja. Yamiko y Yukino observaron con semblante preocupado a la peli azul y esta volteo hacia atrás con una sonrisa Avisándoles que nada malo pasaría.

Mientras que Natsuko observaba de reojo a la peli azul, mientras apretaba las manos en su falda.

-Debemos decírselo Natsuko-sempai- dijo en voz baja Hoshii. Natsuko volteo y la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero este luego se suavizo, hasta convertirse en una cara triste.

-Pero…se ven tan felices…-susurro suavemente.

-Pero esa es nuestra misión…-replico Hoshii esta vez con voz seria.

-Lo se…-contesto la peli negra mirando nuevamente al frente.

**Con Nyroge y Pain**

El peli naranja estaba sentado en su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas y apoyando ambos codos en la mesa, mientras miraba a Nyroge que estaba con una silla frente a él.

-Hace algún tiempo, quedamos en que me explicarías de donde vienen, porque vinieron y como saben de nosotros ¿cierto?- Nyroge asintió- Pues bien, tu dijiste, cuando llegaste aquí, que cuando se diera la oportunidad, me contarías todo. Bien, esta es la oportunidad- finalizo Pain abriendo los brazos.

Nyroge apretó sus manos a su regazo, y mordió su labio inferior. Su semblante se oscurecio por un rato, y luego subió los ojos.

-Bien hum… ¿De donde venimos hum? Pues de un mundo diferente al suyo, en donde los ninjas existen, pero no tienen sus poderes, en nuestro mundo no existen los poderes, ni la magia, solo los trucos hum. ¿Por qué vinimos hum? La verdad yo lance una moneda pidiendo un deseo, y ese deseo me trajo hasta aquí, junto a Yukino y Yamiko, las que pidieron deseos diferentes, y en cuanto a las dos chicas hum…no se que habrán deseado hum. Pero en algo si concordamos, y es que vinimos desde el mismo mundo, pero para ser más específica, desde el mismo lugar, todas llegamos por un pozo que se encontraba dentro de un recinto vacacional en el que estábamos hum- tomo un respiro y observo a Pain que seguía con su misma cara de siempre- y… ¿Por qué los conocemos hum? – a esto Nyroge se mordio el labio inferior- Pues por que…-susrpiro, era ahora o nunca- en nuestro mundo ustedes son bastante conocidos hum- ahora Pain abrió los ojos- Bueno algunos conocen su nombre y otros saben absolutamente todo sobre ustedes, su vida, sus técnicas, sus debilidades, todo hum- ahora Pain estaba mas que sorprendido, seguramente porque pensaría que estaba ante un gran numero de personas que tal vez podrían matarlos o cualquier cosa.

Nyroge vio como Pain iba a hablar sobre planes, y guerra, etc Pero ella lo detuvo.

-Déjeme explicárselo. En nuestro mundo, hay unas pequeñas porciones de personas, la mayoría jóvenes o adolescentes, bastante especiales por cierto hum, ellos son llamados otakus, y estos seres tienen acceso a todo tipo de anime, los animes vendrían siendo ustedes hum- se mordió la lengua para no decirles que ellos eran dibujos creados por un japonés- anime es un código al que solo los otakus pueden entrar y entonces ver las actividades de ustedes y de otras personas de otros tipos de anime, hum, para que este proceso sea ordenado los seleccionan por categorías hum. Ya a veces es tal su fanatismo, que, se disfrazan como ustedes o como otros tipos, aparte de imitarlos hum- Pain tenia la boca hasta abajo, estaba entre la confusión y la emoción.

-E-entonces dices que somos… ¿famosos?-

-Bueno hum… muchos otakus no los conocen, como también muchos otakus SI los conocen y los adoran hum- finalizo ya mas relajada.

Pain la miro y lanzo un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Entonces ya no hay nada de que preocuparse. Gracias Nyroge por habérmelo contado todo, ahora puedo respirar tranquilo- dijo y luego se levantó.- Revisare algunas cosas, puedes retirarte-

Nyroge se levantó, y cuando ya abria la puerta, Pain dijo:

-Sube a tu cuarto, las chicas deben estar allí- la peli azulada asintió, y vio que en efecto en el salón ya no había nadie, o mas bien estaban Deidara y Hidan viendo una telenovela, mientras Sasori y Kakuzu los observaban atrás.

Nyroge dio una mirada rápida y subio por las escaleras, hacia el cuarto de las chicas que estaban al fondo, abrió la puerto y logro escuchar:

-Asi que eres amiga de Natsuko-

-Si, vine con mi sempaii a acompañarla y cuando entramos al pozo nos encontramos con este mundo- ahora Nyroge entro, y se coloco frente a las chicas.

-Hey Nyroge mira traje chocolate- dijo Yukino con una bandeja.

-CHOCOLATE *O*-gritaron extrañamente Natsuko y Nyroge, y corrieron hacia la bandeja que ofrecía Yukino.

Nyroge se llevo un chocolate a la boca y entonces Yukino dijo:

-Se me olvido decirte que eran rellenos de manjar ¬w¬- Nyroge escupió su chocolate, y cayó accidentalmente en la cara de Yamiko.

-Sabía que harías eso ajjajajajjja- reía Yukino. Yamiko se quito el chocolate de la cara y miro a Nyroge.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el manjar, Nyroge?-

-Bueno, todo empezó un día cuando…

_Flash Back_

_Una niña iba saltando alegremente por la calle, hasta entrar a una tienda que dcia: Librería. La chica observo el interior del lugar y le pregunto al dependiente:_

_-Señor ¿venden sombreros para mujeres hum?-_

_-Si-_

_-Ahhh ¿para personas con cabeza hum?-_

_-Quizás…-_

_-O3O-_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y por esa razón me gustan los gatitos hum -w- -finalizo.

-Creo que me perdí…-dijo Yukino.

-Daaaa-contesto Yamiko.

-Yumi yumi am am am-las chicas voltearon y vieron a Natsuko devorando todo los chocolates- Chocolate, yam yam- las chicas se sorprendieron por su cambio de personalidad- Ahhh Gracias Jashin-sama por este chocolate, yami yumi, am am-

-o3oU-

-Ella está loca….-dijo felizmente Hoshii.

-¿Qme me dmjistm?- dijo Natsuko aun con la boca llena y con chocolate alrededor de esta.

-Que estás loca-respondió la peli gris normalmente.

-Escúchame bien, la última persona que me dijo eso está bajo tierra-contesto Natsuko con una sádica sonrisa.

-¿L-la mataste?-

-No, trabaja en el metro -w- -

-Bien, esto es demasiado para mi, con Nyroge tengo suficiente- dijo Yukino sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-Oye hum ¬¬-

-Yo me voy-dijo Yukino, siendo seguida de Yamiko.

-¿A dónde van sempaiis?-pregunto adorablemente Hoshii.

-A hablar con Deidara-

-DEIDARA O3O, MAUHAHAHAHAHAHHA YO VOY , YO VOY, YO VOY-y luego de eso se vio una bala salir rápidamente de el cuarto hacia el salón, siendo seguida de la peli castaña y la peli blanca.

Quedando solo la peli negra y la peli azul dentro de la habitación.

Natsuko se asomó a una ventana abierta, colocando las manos sobre el marco inferior de la ventana, mientras el viento le levantaba los cabellos.

-Eres muy tímida ¿sabías hum?-

-Lo se- contesto Natsuko cerrando los ojos.

-Te avergüenzas con rapidez hum-

-Lo se-

-Pero de algo estoy segura, tu no estás aquí por que si hum- dijo Nyroge y la peli negra volteo asustada y sosteniendo su mirada.

-Dime… ¿a que vinieron hum?-

-P-por nada-

-No mientas por favor hum- dijo Nyroge con una voz dulce, que tranquilizo y asusto a Natsuko.

-N-no debo-

-Dímelo, lo entenderé hum-

-Es que ustedes se ve tan felices-

-Dímelo hum-

-Y esto las hará sufrir-

-Dímelo hum-

-N-no me atrevería-

-Dímelo de una vez, viniste a algo ¿no hum? Dímelo ya hum, y terminemos con esto de una vez hum-

-No-

-Todos vinimos aquí por algo, por una misión, ustedes también vinieron por una hum, y dudo que sea la misma que la de nosotras hum-

-No te lo diré-

-Lo entenderé hum, ahora dime, cual es tu misión hum- Nyroge se cruzo de brazos y Natsuko se acercó a Nyroge a paso lento, se detuvo a diez centímetros de su rostro.

-Todo aventura tiene un desenlace, todo sueño su final, toda misión un fin. Y mi misión depende de eso, Hoshii y yo regresaremos solamente si completamos nuestra misión-

-¿Cuál hum?-

-Volver, su misión aquí ya término. Es hora de volver Nyroge, nuestra misión es…traerlas de vuelta a nuestro mundo, capicci-dijo con la vista perdida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**O.O**

**Agradecimientos:**

**KariDei Uchiha: danna me tenias abandonada, sola en un rincón, botada en un callejón oscuro y lúgubre….que dramática, buehhhh que bueno que te haya gustado y si, eres hija de papito itachi ¬w¬, a que no estas feliz hum.**

**Drake99999: felices pascuas atrasadas xD y siiii llovio fui feliz –w-, aunque no se cuando vuelva llover, ojala sea pronto Sayonara.**

**Grellicious x3: ouhhh noqueaste a Hidan hum! ****Dile que kakuzu lo espera en su habitacion y estoy segura de que despertar en seguida hum!**

**Kalhisto Azula: yeahhh capi doble pòr que los adoro demasiado hum! Y espero que este también te guste hum**

**Nathita: yeahhhh cumpliste tu sueño hum! Debe sentirse genial y mas ahora, estas dentro hum! Pero me lllevaras de vuelta, bueno eras tu la que debía hacerlo o sino esto no tendría termino, aunque vaya a hacer una segunda temporada.**

**Xiomex: ( le pasa las fotos) son tamaño grande, tipo poster para que las coloques en tu habitación y sueñes con el hum -w-**

**Hoshii Takamura: wiiii saliste kohaii querida, en el próximo capi tendras mas protagonismo hum! Y recuerda que tu sempaii te adora demasiado hum!(la abraza)**

**Yukki1897: Psss tendrá que ser el conti del sasuhina para la próxima semana, estoy ocupada escribiendo y se acerca el cumple de mi deidei**

**Aquí los agradecimientos y espero ver muchos fics dedicados a deidara por su cumpleaños el próximo 5 de mayo hum ¬w¬, yo mientras preparare el mio hum ^^**

**SAYONARA A TODOS Y POR CIERTO HUM**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. SI CHICOS, ESTE FIC DEBE LLEGAR A SU FIN PRONTO, PERO AHRE UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA, DARE LOS DETALLES EN EL ULTIMOS O PENULTIMO CAPITULO**


	17. Mascaras

**Yo: ufff la fiesta estuvo genial aruu~~( saca un poco de confeti de su cabello)**

**Nyroge: jamas pensé que fuera tan buena idea celebrarle el cumpleaños a Deidara.**

**Yo: pero estoy feliz con el resultado.( Observa que el rubio esta felizmente durmiendo con un peluche tamaño mediano de Sasori)**

**Nyroge: eres buena eligiendo regalos hm**

**Yo: últimamente andas mas… amigable conmigo hm**

**Nyroge: es obvio ¿No? Este es el penúltimo capitulo.**

**Yo : seee**

**Disclaimer: N**aruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama

**Setting: C**anon

**Aviso: **Lo se, ni yo me lo creo, este es el penúltimo capitulo, obviamente el próximo será aun mas largo, mas que mal el próximo será el ultimo. Pero buehhh además, ya tengo escrito el primer capitulo de la segunda parte que se llamara: Un cupido en Akatsuki RECARGADO . Lo se, es un nombre poco creativo, pero asi sabran que es la continuación aruu~~

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**POV'S NYROGE**

Luego de esa conversación pasaron dos semanas mas, y las chicas muy pronto se sintieron acogidas y acepadas, Kakuzu ''adopto'' a Natsuko, al igual que Konan. Pain por su parte adoptó a Hoshii al igual que Tobi, con el cual tenían una divertida relación por sus personalidades tan joviales y extrovertidas. Pero a mí aún me rondaba en la cabeza las palabras de Natsuko, luego de esa conversación, al parecer cambió de opinión y me dijo que por favor olvidara lo que me había dicho.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tiene algo de razón, ya terminamos nuestra misión, tal vez…solo tal vez…deberíamos volver ¿No?

-¡Nyroge! ¡Apresúrate, Tobi esta peleando con Zetsu!- grito Yamiko alarmada, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hasta la habitación del enmascarado, en donde se concentraba la pelea. Cuando llegue, Tobi estaba de brazos cruzados en un rincón de la pieza con la cabeza volteada a modo de estar enojado, mientras que Zetsu estaba del otro lado del cuarto dando fugaces miradas a su enmascarado, para luego volver su vista al suelo.

-_¿Qué sucede aquí hm?_-pregunte a Yamiko, ella dijo que cuando pasó frente a la habitación sintió la pelea y me llamó.

-No, es no, Zetsu-kun no le demuestra su amor a Tobi por que le da vergüenza, entonces Zetsu no quiere a Tobi - el enmascarado siguió con su misma pose de enfado.

-Ohhh pero Tobi-kun, sabes que dentro de mi existe un ser dulce y romántico –

-¡Zetsu! ¡¿Qué te dije de comer personas?-

-Tobi ToT **/Hay que admitir que estaba delicioso** – lo delató su parte oscura.

Luego de eso el peli verde fue donde Zetsu, lo dio vuelta lo tomó de los hombros, lo miró a los ojos, subió su máscara y lo besó, el enmascarado quedó un tanto sorprendido, pero luego cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sentí que me sacaban de la habitación, y luego alguien cerró la puerta.

-Creo que hemos visto ya demasiado de _eso_-dijo Yamiko, la cuál me habia sacado de la habitación.

-Nee Yamiko no Danna hm-

-¿Te sientes extrañas? Ya sabes, sientes como que esto lo estas viendo y viviendo tantas veces, que ya no tiene sentido hm-

-Digamos que se vuelve rutinario, no me aburre, pero a veces siento que…-la peli castaña calló y cerró sus ojos, como si no quisiera decirme.

-Sientes… ¿Qué hm?-

-Que… me gustaría volver… ¡Ah! ¿Pero wue estoy diciendo? Cumplimos nuestro sueño de venir aquí y yo digo estas cosas. Apuesto que crees que estoy mal.-

-Pienso lo mismo que tú. Bien hm, no digo que no estoy feliz, estoy mas que emocionada con todo esto, pero… algo me dice que debemos volver hm- Yamiko ladeó la cabeza.

-Digo…-seguí- creo que nos trajeron aquí, no para cumplir un sueño, creo que vinimos aquí para hacer una misión hm-

-_Nyroge…_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Acaso las chicas nuevas que llegaron tienen algo que ver?-

-Si y no hm.-

-¿?-

-Su misión es llevarnos de vuelta, pero también, debes pensar que… este no es nuestro mundo hm-

-¿Y eso que?-

-Significa que deberíamos pensar mejor las cosas, se que es difícil no sentirse mal, mas que mal, hemos estado un buen tiempo con ellos hm, nos hemos encariñado, hemos reido y llorado hm, los hemos salvado hm, pero… últimamente siento que todo lo que quise sentir, ya lo sentí, que todo lo que he soñado se vuelve realidad, siento ya no tengo nada mas que hacer en este lugar hm-

-Dime un ejemplo-

-Tobi y Zetsu recién estuvieron peleando hm, y puff Zetsu logró reconciliarse, ni siquiera nos vieron hm, y resolvieron sus problemas solos hm-

-Me estas ciendo que ya no nos quieres- preguntó mi Danna con un rostro apenado. Negué con la cabeza.

-No nos odian, sólo que ya no nos necesitan en temas amorosos hm, y ami parecer creo que vinimos aquí sólo para hacer que los criminales mas buscados tuvieran su momento de amor hm, demostrando que no importa que seas, todos merecemos ser amados hm-

-Ahhh, tienes razón…. A todo esto ¿Qué pediste aquella vez?-

-Quisiera sentirme especial y respetada, me gustaría saber que soy útil en la vida de alguien, quisiera sentirme bien o mas bien , aceptada, quiero ayudar a las personas, y que ellas me respeten y quieran, como yo las querría a ellas hm- dije. Yamiko me miro y sonrió.

-¿Tu que pediste, Danna hm?- Yamiko me acarició la cabeza.

-Pedí que me gustaría ser aceptada, saber que soy de utilidad y enorgullecerme y sentirme feliz por e bien ajeno, saber que puedo hacer a la gente feliz- abracé a mi Danna emocionada.

-¿Y Yukino hm?-

-Ella pidió sentirse querida y protegida, por alguien que realmente la entendiera y al que pudiera demostrarle su agradecimiento, da-

-Jiji- sonreí y luego esa sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa de tristeza. Observé a Yamiko de otra forma una mas profunda y Yamiko dejo de ser Yamiko a mis ojos, pasó a ser Kari, mi amiga y Danna en el mundo real.

-Es hora de volver, nee Lina, da-

-Me llamaste por mi nombre Kari hm-

-Y tu por el mío,da-

En eso se acerca Yukino y nos observa a las dos, es como si nos dijera que se había sentido extraña últimamente y nosotras sólo la abrazamos para hacerle saber el por qué.

En ese momento Yukino también dejó de ser Yukino y pasó a ser Fer.

Nos abrazamos las tres.

-Ya se dieron cuenta eh- todas volteamos nuestra vista hacia la voz, y nos encontramos con Natsuko, acompañada de Hoshii que la tenía abrazada cariñosamente con una infantil sonrisa.

-B-bueno, sinceramente me gustaría quedarme un tiempo más aquí- dijo Natsuko.

-¡Yo también!- Hoshii levantó un puño al aire emocionada.

-Nosotras también queremos quedarnos aquí hm-

-Pero nuestra misión aquí, ya terminó- dijo Yamiko.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que volveremos? ¿Lanzandonos al pozo?-

Natsuko negó y luego comenzó a meditar.

-Cuando vinimos aquí, unas palabras rondaban mi cabeza, no sé de donde las abre sacado, pero en cuanto descubrí cual era mi misión, también descubrí que esa frase eran la llave para regresar-

-Jijijiij Hoshii creee que es una frase muy adorable, pero Hoshii aún no la entiende- dijo la peligris, Natsuko la miró con ternura y volvió a decir, primero aclarándose la garganta:

-Creo que era…_Sólo si la máscara cae, y ellos las siguen amando, despídanse pronto, por que el regreso las está esperando…-_

-Si la mascara cae…- repitió Yukino.

-La máscra es esto- dijo Yamiko haciendo una señal a su cuerpo.

-¿Y eso como podrá ocurrir?- preguntó la albina.

-No lo sé, pero por mientras disfrutemos más el tiempo que nos queda con los Akatsuki hm- dije yo con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba mis ojos, pero, cuando los abri…

-¡Nyroge, tus ojos!- Instintivamente lleve una manos a mis ojos tocándolos superficialmente.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos hm?- pregunté y Natsuko me observó con tristeza.

Miré a mi Danna en busca de consejo, pero algo en su cabeza me inquietó.

-Danna… ¿tus orejas hm?- Yamiko luego de mirarme, también tocó su cabeza, sin toparse en ningún momento con sus orejas felinas.

-¡M-mis orejas!- gritó alarmada. Yo también me asuste, observé a Yukino a la cuál sus ojos habían vuelto a su color original, igual que los míos, ella me observó y entonces supo lo que pasaba.

Miramos a Natsuko, su diente felino habñia desaparecido, y luego observamos a Hoshii, su plateado cabello se estaba coloreando tenuemente.

-Chicas….- dijo Natsuko temerosa.- Creo que a esto se refería lo de máscara, era obvio que jamás decidiríamos a irnos, nustra misión aquí terminó-

-Es hora de irnos, ya todo acabó- dijo Yamiko de pronto, observé que sus violetas ojos, habían vuelto a ser castaños.

-Si no lo hacemos nosotras, _eso _lo hará- dijo Natsuko, refiriéndose a la magia de aquel pozo que nos habñia traído a este mundo, la miré fijamente y entonces su piel dejó de ser blanca.

_~~Todo tiene un final, el nuestro se acerca pronto~~_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sniff**

**Buahhhhhh!**

**Ando ocupadita, asi que no puedo hacer los agradecimientos, prometo que el próximo capi dare los agradecimientos pendientes, el próximo capi, ultimo capitulo**

**Nyroge: deja de torturarte ¬¬**

**Yo: buenop, pásame ese pañuelO ( Nyroge le pasa el pañuelO) puhhhhhhhh *se suena***

**GRACIAS `POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ARUU~~**


	18. Todo comienzo, tiene su fin

**H**ola chicos, sip, ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba, este fic tiene su termino, y en serio agradezco a todos los que desde un comienzo siguieron el fic, en serio muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

**S**aben? Hice este capitulo gracias a la canción makka no ita de plastic tres, es muy hermosa aruu y descubri esa canción en un video de Hetalia aruu, llore con ese video y se me ocurrió hacer la historia gracias a él, además la canción va con este capítulo aruu.

**Disclaimer: N**aruto no me pertenece. Sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Setting: C**anon/**A**u

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Todo comienzo , tiene su fin**

-Pero ¿Qué hacemos, joder?- pregunto la peli blanca.

-Creo que es hora de mostrarnos tal cual somos hm - dijo Nyroge mirando a todas por igual - Debemos mostrarles quien realmente somos, y asi sabremos si realmente nos quieren –

-¡Yo no me quiero ir! – Gritó de pronto Hoshii corriendo con lágrimas hacia la habitación de las chicas , siendo seguida de Yamiko que había ido a consolarla.

-Chicas, creo que deben ir ustedes – Dijo Natsuko de ponto, sobresaltando a Yukino y Nyroge uqe habían seguido con mirada preocupada a las otras dos chicas. Luego voltearon a verla.

-¿Por qué nosotras hm? - Pregunto la peli azul observando a la peli negra por el rabillo del ojo.

-Por que ustedes son las que han sufrido menos trasnformacion, yo volvi a ser morena y la diferencia debe notarse-

-Por si no lo has notado ha cambiado nuestro color de ojos, joder. Y justamente nuestros colores eran llamativos- Dijo Yukino conteniendo un poco su enojo, o mas que enojo era impotencia. Natsuko las miro y se fue, volviendo pronto con una cajita, la abrió y se las mostro, habían muchos lentes de contacto.

-Coloquenselos - Ordenó, y cada una busco los lentes de contacto que tuvieran su antiguo color de ojos. Cuando ya los encontraron, se los colocaron.

-Deben ir a hablarles - Dijo nuevamente Natsuko, mientras caminaba por el costado de las chicas, cuando ya estuvo a nuestra altura susurro – _Estoy segura de que las aceptaran.. .- _Y luego se escucharon pasos y una puerta cerrarse. Nyroge observo a Yukino la cual tenia su mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Qué haremos hm? ¿Qué decimos hm? – Inquirio la peli azul , Yukino negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé – Respondio con cierta tristeza en su voz, Nyroge le sonrio y la abrazo.

-Sabiamos que llegaría este dia, pero… para que apenarnos hm. Pasmos por la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas hm, deberíamos estar agradecidas hm –

Yukino ahora la observó y le sonrió.

-Vamos –

La oji azul asintió y bajaron las escaleras hasta dar con el comedor, habían solo dos Akatsukis : Tobi y Zetsu. Las chicas observaron la planta baja y escucharon conversaciones, risas y gritos en todas partes, si los Akatsukis no estaban todos juntos entonces no podrían hablarles sobre el tema.

-¿Qué haremos ahora hm? – Nyroge se cruzo de brazos.

-Yo me encargo – dijo Yukino y tomando una gran bocanada de aire - ¡HABER PEDAZO DE M**** VENGAN A AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO SI NO QUIEREN QUE DEJE LA *******, JODER!-

Al momento todos los Akatsukis estaban paradas frente a ellas.

-O3O –

-No te emociones tanto, Nyroge, joder – Dijo Yukino.

-Okey hm –

-¿Qué quieren chicas? – Pregunto Konan con una sonrisa, Nyroge le sonrio de la misma forma y miro a Yukino, pero esta estaba totalmente congelada, y temblando.

-¿Qué paso con el ánimo hm?-

-Se fue cuando el miedo me consumio –

-¿Ahora te volviste poeta hm? –

-No, solo una chica sustada con depresión –

-Grandioso, Graaandiooso hm ¬¬ -

-A que si –

-Emmmm chicas ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto nuevamente Konan ahora mirando a Yukino con mucha preocupación, la chica ahora tenia el rostro nuevamente ensombrecido, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Nyroge vio como unas delgadas lagrimas caian de sus mejillas muriendo en su boca, la abrazo.

Ahora todos los Akatsukis se preocuparon, envolviendo a las chicas en un circulo protector, Hidan abrazo a Yukino e intento calmarla, pero este únicamente hizo que la peli blanca llorara aun con mas fuerzas, balbuceando cosas como : ''jamas te olvidare'' ''Te quiero'', entre otras cosas que Hidan a duras penas logro entender, pero entendio al fin y al cabo, para luego tomar el rostro de Yukino y preguntarle el por que de esas cosas.

La peli blanca cuando ya se hubo recuperado volvió junto con Nyroge que al parecer pensaba muy bien lo que iba a decir.

-¿Estas mejor hm? –

-Un poco m-mejor –

-Chicos ¿Ustedes nos quieren hm? –

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – inquirio Kakuzu.

-No me contesten con otra pregunta hm –

-Obvio –

-¿Nos quieren por como somos realmente, o por el físico, por la destreza, o por la apariencia hm ? –

Akatsuki quedo en silencion, y era obvio, por que las preguntas eran demasiadas, la respuesta tal vez era obvia, pero no entendían la reacción de las chicas.

-S-si – tituberaron un poco, pero esa reacción detuvo el corazón de Nyroge.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en contestar hm? –

-P-por nada hum… - Respondio Deidara. Nyroge fruncio el ceño.

-¿Por qué son todas estas preguntas? – Dijo Pein que las observaba tranquilamente y con leve deje de preocupación.

-Los puse a prueba hm –

-¡Nyroge! ¿Por qué dices eso? / **Explicate **–

-En un princiio crei que contestarían rápidamente, pero… cuando pregunte si nos querían solo por nuestra apariencia o destreza, de inmediato titubearon, eso me hace pensar que… - no pudo continuar, por que sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta – que… - Unas lagrimas rebeldes cayeron sin su permiso, Nyroge bajo la vista para que nadie la viera – que… _en realidad solo veian nuestra apariencia…. –_susurro con amargura. Los Akatsukis no lograron escucharla, pero la chica se limpio con su manga las lagrimas y los observo duramente.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si nosotras no tuviéramos la fuerza que tenemos hm? –

-Nada – Contesto Pain.

-No lo creo hm, habriamos sido un estorbo y no nos hubieran querido hm –

Pain iba a replicar pero fue cortado por la peli blanca.

-¿Qué pasaría si no hubiéramos tenido poderes ? – Dijo Yukino.

Pain nuevamente iba a contestar.

-¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiéramos tenido una buena apariencia fisica? – Volvio a preguntar Yukino, que le daba bastante importancia a ese asunto, por que las personas no deben verse por su exterior, sino lo que llevan dentro y ya estaba hastiada de que ninguno contestara y solo titubearan.

-¿Tan importante es la apariencia hm ? – dijo Nyroge alejándose del grupo, mirándolos algo decepcionada, pero mas que nada le dolia haber convivido tanto tiempo con ellos, y que ahora en realidad solo las hubieran dejado estar con ellos por su apariencia y su destreza.

-Solo eso queríamos saber, no se preocupen mas – dijo Yukino con algo de ironia, alejándose también del grupo, sus lagrimas estaban secas y hacían pequeñas marcas rojizas en sus mejillas. Nyroge que la estaba esperando, volvió a observar al grupo de Akatsukis, y luego dando una sonrisa afligida, se llevo una mano a los ojos y se saco las lentillas, dejando ver sus ojos castaño oscuros, Yukino hizo lo mismo y muchos Akatsukis quedaron schockeados. Las chicas subieron velozmente a su habitación, para dejar de contestar las obvias preguntas que llegarían.

Llegaron a la habitación agitadas, y colocaron seguro a la puerta.

-¿Qué paso? – dijo Yamiko preocupada, al ver sus caras llenas de dolor y confusión.

-Ellos…- Yukino tomo una bocanada de aire – Ellos al parecer solo nos querían por nuestra apariencia , joder – dijo ya agotada, corrió a su cama y abrazo una almohada con fuerza.

-¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto Natsuko con tristeza a Nyroge, la peli azul asintió, dejando ver sus orbes castaños.

-Aunque no nos quieran por lo que realmente somos ¿Podemos regresar hm? – dijo de forma fría. Natsuko pensó un poco y asintió.

-Si estamos volviendo a la normalidad, es por que de cualquier forma volveremos – contesto, y luego observo por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo.

-_Es hora…- _Nyroge escucho lo que Natsuko había dicho. La peli negra le devolvió la mirada, y Nyroge vio que sus ojos dejaron de ser azules, ahora se veía como realmente era.

Por inercia miro a Hoshii y vio que esta también había vuelto a su forma original. Esta había perdido toda su jovialidad y estaba con las manos puestas en su regazo, observando el suelo.

-Nyroge- la llamo Yamiko y esta paso su vista a su danna, viendo como sus ojos violetas volvían a ser castaños. De paso observo a Yukino y su cabello comenzaba a colorearse, la peli azul corrió hacia un espejo y vio como su largo y lacio cabello azulado estaba acortándose hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, mientras este volvia a tomar su castaño oscuro original, sus dientes habían su visa hacia Natsuko y esta asintió.Pero Yamiko fue la que hablo:

-Bien chicas, creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Yamiko con una sonrisa consoladora, acaricio un poco la cabeza de Hoshiii y luego bajo su rostro al oído de ella : - _Es hora de volver, ¿da?- _la antes peli gris asintió y le sonrio de igual manera, para luego levantarse y comenzar a buscar sus cosas, que en realidad era un bolso son algunos parches. Yamiko también busco su mochila, seguida de Yukino. Natsuko y Nyroge tomaron sus bolsos, y luego los miraron. Las demás chicas excepto la peli negra y la antes peli azul , comenzaron a ordenar la habitación, haciendo caso omiso a los recientes toques de puertas y llamados que hacían los demás integrantes del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Estas segura que nos podemos ir , aun cuando dudaron tanto en…?-

-Si – la corot Natsuko – Creo que eso era una mera palabrería, una frase sin sentido, ya nos transformamos, y su misión esta hecha –

-Pero… -

-¿Aun tienes dudas? –

-Si, por que entonces ¿Por qué habían sido tan amables con nosotras, por que nos dieron este cuarto y nos mantuvieron mientras estuvimos aquí hm?-

-¿Acaso no dijiste que solo se preocupaban de la apariencia?-

-Si, pero… creo que … que nuestra reacción fue algo exagerada hm – la chica miro el suelo con tristeza.

-Estamos listas – dijo Yamiko cuidando de no hablar demasiado fuerte , para que los chico del otro lado no escucharan. Hoshii y Yukino se colocaron en sus costados en señal de que también estaba listas.

-¿Cómo saldremos? – pregunto Hoshii, apenada.

-Por allí – señalo Natsuko con su cabeza la ventana. – Es suficientemente grande como para que logremos salir por allí, además, ya estamos acostumbradas a las alturas – dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes hm? ¿Cómo sabes si no hemos perdido nuestros poderes hm?- ciertamente eso no lo tenia en mente Natsuko, pero una risit de parte de Hoshii, las hizo mirar hacia la ventana y allí encontraron a la chica afirmándose del amrco de la ventana, a punto de saltar.

-No lo sabremos, si no lo intentamos – dijo Hoshii, y luego salto, ante un grito de las chicas, que corrieron presurosas a observar y con alivio vieron que la chica había caído perfectamente sobre el césped a pesar de la altura. Des abajo Hoshii les hizo señas de que todo estaba bien.

-Me toca – dijo Yukino que tomo vuelo y prácticamente se lanzo por la ventana, dando algunas piruetas y cayendo de pie en el pasto.

-Ahora yo jijij - rio Yamiko que se lanzo también, difrutando, para luego caer de cabeza…. NAH, cayo bastante bien, como una acróbata.

-Nos toca a nosotras – dijo Natsuko observando a Nyroge , la chica asintió, pero no se movio.

-Ve tu primero hm – dijo mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

-¿Segura? – insistió.

-Si hm –

-Bien – la peli negra le sonrio y luego se apoyo en el marco de la ventana, observando hacia abajo, con un elegante movimiento saltó.

-¡Vamos, salta! – escuchó gritar a Natsuko desde abajo.

Nyroge estaba a punto de saltar, pero comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor, comenzando a recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado en aquella habitación: una guerra de almohadas entre todos los Akatsukis, una noche de chicas con Konan, Hidan persiguiendo a Yukino por que esta le había quitado su símbolo de Jashin, y la misma volviendo a ser perseguida por Hidan por haberle arrebatado su gel para el cabello, también esa estantería de libros que le había regalado Itachi a Yamiko, y una marioneta de gato que le había dado su papi Sasori, en el fondo la Camelia de Zetsu.

Sonrio y fue donde ella, beso uno de sus azules petalos, y volvió a encaminarse hacia la ventana, la Luna estaba grande y hermosa, la observo y luego bajo la vista , observando la altura, coloco a su flor e su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho estaba a punto de tomar vuelo.

Pero…

Sintio unas manos en su estomago, envolviendo su cintura y una respiración en su cuello. Sudo frio.

-¿Por qué te vas? – susurro esa voz tan conocida para ella.

-Debo hacerlo Zetsu-san hm – dijo Nyroge, forzando un poco el agarre, lo miro por encma de su hombro – Por favor, déjame hm –

-No**/** **no queremos **– contestaron ambos Zetsus, Nyroge se vio obligada a utilizar la fuerza, y comenzó a forcejar con Zetsu que se resistia a dejarla, pront se vio acorralada entre la ventana y Zetsu.

-No te vayas…- sintió su voz nuevamente, Nyroge pensó que Zetsu ahora mismo la estaba observando tal cual era ella. No estaba viendo a Nyroge, estaba viendo a Lina, aun asi no la dejaba. Pero deshizo ese pensamiento, sabia que si no se iba ahora, preocuparía a las chicas, y que de alguna forma terminaría yéndose igual.

Hizo un ultimo intento, pero esta vez se vio empujada hacia atrás por su propia fuerza, todo fue en cámara lenta, Zetsu en un intento de evitar su caída, se acerco a su rostro para intentar abrazarla y evitar que se fuera, peor lo único que logro conseguir con su acercamiento fue un beso accidental, sus rostros se colorearon intensamente y sus ojos se abrieron. Luego todo volvió a la normalidad y Nyroge cayo del balcón cabeza abajo. La chica cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto, estaba en schock como para poder reaccionar o hacer algún movimiento que impidiera su horrible aterrizaje.

Pero se vio atrapada por Yukino y Yamiko que lograron sujetarla antes de llegar al suelo.

-Gra-gracias chicas, en serio hm – dijo atropellando sus palabras, mientras sostenia a su Camelia con fuerza, con una mano toco superficialmente sus labios, y giro su rostro hacia la ventana, encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que la observaban con profunda tristeza en la oscuridad.

Zetsu observo los labios de Nyroge, y como estos se movían en palabras dirigidas a él. Leyo sus labios.

-_Lo siento, Zetsu-kun – _logro entender, antes de gritar su nombre para sus adentros.

Por su parte Nyroge comenzó a correr con las chicas a una gran velocidad entre ramas y arboles, moviéndose rápidamente como les habían enseñado. Como _ellos les habían enseñado. _

-¡Chicas! ¡Observen! – grito Natsuko apuntando hacia el norte, las chcias siguieron con la mirada la dirección a la que apuntaba Natsuko, encontrándose con una luminosidad, que de seguro era proveniente del pozo.

-¡Vamos! – grito Yukino, mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban de su mejilla, por los recuerdos que traía ese pozo, ese pozo que las había conectado con este mundo, en donde pudo cumplir todos sus sueños, en donde pudo conocer a Hidan y hasta hacerse amiga-hija-adoptiva del susodicho. Un lugar en donde había pasado por tantas aventuras y risas. Se sentía mal agradecida, pero sabia que aunque las hayan aceptado tal cual eran ( que aun no comporbaban) sabia que debían volver a su hogar de origen, sabían que la magia del pozo las arratraria de todas formas.

Yamiko observaba hacia atrás de vez en cuando, Itachi le había enseñado a no bajar la guardia, y por inercia observaba siempre hacia atrás, era una costumbre que su amigo-padre le había enseñado, y ahora que lo pensaba, no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, a Deidara tampoco, es rubio explosivo y su frio padre que eran tan opuestos entre si, y que aun asi ella reunia ambas personalidades. Habia pasado por demasidas cosas con ellos y ahora debía dejarlas. Observo la Luna como era testigo de aquella huida, y sonrio para sus adentros, sintiéndose optimista, y feliz de alguna forma de haber cumplido todos sus anhelos. Apresuro el paso.

Hoshii venia totalmente feliz, ya que hacia mucho que se había desahogado, pero los Aatsukis y as chcias le habían enseñado a mantener su sonrisa y su jovialidad tan característica de ella. Habia cumplido una meta, un objetivo, un deseo, y era lo que ams le importaba en estos momentos, si bien no había estado mucho tiempo, había sido el suficiente como para haber compartido gratos momentos que de seguro permanecerían eternamente en su memoria.

Natsuko había dejado de sentirse culpable por haberlas traido de vuelta, sabia que era su misión, pero aquel pozo lo haría de todos modos, aun asi no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas graciosas que paso con los Akatsukis, y aun con su forma tan fría de ser, aun con ese corazón de hielo, los Akatsukis y sus nuevas amigas había podido descongelarlo, y entregarle la calidez de sus corazones, sintiendo comprendida como pocas veces lo hacia en la vida; comenzó a reir, recordando algunas travesuras que hizo con las chicas, como rayar con plumones las caras de los Akatsukis, luego de que todos estos se hubieran quedado dormidos viendo una película.

-¡Estamos llegando! – grito Yamiko, mientras aterrizaba en un árbol, a punto de saltar para llegar al otro, pero pronto sus piernas le fallaron, y cayó. Nyroge en un intento saltó hacia ella y logro sostenerla, evitandando que esta recibiera el duro impacto, el cual lo recibió Nyroge, mas el peso de Yamiko.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Yukino que llego hacia ellas, seguida de las demás.

-Creo que perdi mis poderes – contesto Yamiko, y las chcias se miraron entre si.

-Mejor corramos de forma normal, no nos arriesguemos a andar en los arboles – ordeno Natsuko, comenzando a correr junto con las demás, dándose cuenta al momento de que ahora tampoco poseían la misma velocidad que antes. Aun asi corrieron lo mas rápido, estaban llegando, ya podían ver el pozo.

Hasta que llegaron a {el, y vieron como el pozo se iluminaba aun mas fuerte, comenzando a crear una atmosfera casi transparente, que envolvió en un enorme circulo el área próximo a él.

-¡Vamos , es ahora o nunca! – dijo Natsuko, estaba a punto de saltar al pozo pero una mano la detuvo y la apego a su pecho.

-No, Natsuko – dijo una voz grave, Natsuko, observo a su alrededor, y vio que todas las chicas estaban acorraladas por la cintura de sus respectivos padres. Miro la cara de quien la acorralaba y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Kakuzu, que la observaban suplicantes. Y los ojos castaños de Konan que la miraban con tristeza.

Por un momento se sintió malcriada, pero endureción su rostro.

-Dejennos is, por favor – dijo en voz baja, recibiendo un no como respuesta, forzó un poco más, pero sus fuerzas ya la habían dejado, había vuelto a ser una simple mortal; vió como todas sus amigas hacían inútiles esfuerzos tratando de escapar de aquellas personas.

Por un momento dejó de hacer fueza y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sintió que aflojaron el agarre y ella aprovechó para escapar hacia donde sus amigas que aún estaban apresadas, sabía que no podía irse sin ellas.

-¿Por que? - dijo Yukino, derrumbándose en los brazos de Hidan - ¿Por qué no nos dejan ir y ya?-

Y como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, respondieron a coro:

-Por que son lo mas importante que pudo haber llegado a nuestra vida -

-Pe-pero ustedes dijeron que…-

-No sabíamos la forma mas adecuada, o la forma mas sincera de decir lo que sentimos, piensenlo, somos criminales; tal vez podamos demostrarnos amor entre nosotros, porque desde siempre hemos convivido juntos, pero, a ustedes, que llegaron hace tan poco… les hemos tomado mucho cariño, y no sabíamos como expresarlo cuando lo preguntaron tan directamente – respondio Konan abrazando a Natsuko que luchaba por que sus lagrimas no salieran, las caules si lo hicieron.

-¿Acaso no ven lo que somos, joder? – Yukino de pronto, mirand el suelo – Ahora somos normales, no somos a quien ustedes conocieron ¿Acaso no lo ven? – dijo la chica tocándose el cabello que ya no era blanco.

-No nos importa hum – dijo Deidara abrazando a Yamiko – Por que nosotros, sean quienes sean, se vean como se vean, las vamos a querer de igual forma o mas a como las queremos ahora, siempre serán nuestras niñitas hum – finalizo, abrazando aun mas a Yamiko quer ahora lloraba de felicidad, al igual que todas las demás chicas.

Los Akatsukis comenzaron a hacer un circulo, para abrazar a todas las chicas, en un enorme abrazo grupal, diciéndoles lo mucho que las querían, mientras estas decian que debían irse, que esto sucedería tarde o temprano, y ellos solo sonreían diciéndoles que las querían demasiado y jamas las olvdiarian. Luego hubo un silencio, que fue cortado por todos los chicos.

-Las amaremos por sobre todas las cosas, siempre las recordaremos; siempre serán nuestras niñas especiales – dijeron , mientras las chicas abrazaban a todos por igual, pero no se dieron cuenta cuando unas luces del pozo comenzaron a salir de él, moviéndose en zigzag alrededor de aquel círculo que había hecho aquel grupo. Los chicos habían dicho lo que sentían por las chicas, y éstas habían cumplido su misión, pero por sobre todo, se ganron algo muy importante, y fue sentirse comprendidas, aceptadas, y amadas…

De pronto aquellas luces comenzaron a rodearlas, y las levantaron del suelo, los Akatsukis sorprendidos intentaron atraerlas hacia si, para que no se fueran, pero ellas negaron con la cabeza, y se dejaron arrastrar, habían conseguido su objetivo: ser amadas.

-¡Volveremos a verlas! – gritó Konan.

-¡Si! –

-¡Recuerden que las queremos mucho! –

-¡Nosotras también los amamos, les agradecemos todo! – gritó Yamiko mientras sonreía , siendo arrastrada al interior.

-¡Les prometemos que las volveremos a ver, esa una promesa! – gritaron todos los Akatsukis.

-¡Ojala los volvamos a ver! – gritamos las chicas.

-¡Siempre las amaremoooooooos! – gritaron los Akatsukis y las chcias respondieron por igual, hasta verse totalmente envueltas en blanco, mientras daban vueltas en un túnel de espirales, acercándose a la luz, viendo sumergidas. Hasta que de pronto, fueron dejadas suavemente en el césped, como la primera vez que entraron.

Abrieron lentamente sus ojos, para luego levantar medio cuerpo y quedar sentadas en el césped, mirando aquella Luna tan idéntica a la primera vez. Se miraron entre sí, y luego se sonrieron.

Yamiko observó que al lado de ellas estaba el pozo, ahora completamente oscuro, y luego miró hacia los alrededores, allí estaban las cabañas iluminadas por las luces interiores, dejando ver las siluetas de sus compañeros de clases moviéndose de un lugar a otro, y un poco más lejos podía verse una fogata encendida, mientras los sonidos de un guitarreo provenientes de aquella misma fogata dejaban escucharse en la espesura de la noche, que se llevaba los sonidos y las risas.

-Hemos llegado – asimiló Yamiko, sintiéndose feliz; había dejado algo muy grande atrás, pero no se arrepentía. Ahora volvieron a ser Yamiko (Kari), Yukino (Fer), Hoshii (Claudia), Natsuko (Natalie) y Nyroge (Lina)

-Llegamos – repitió Fer, levantándose, seguida de Hoshii que miraba hacia todas partes curiosa.

-¡Fue la mejor experiencia! – gritó Lina totalmente feliz, seguido de varios gritos de alegría de parte de las chicas, que luego se abrazaron mientras lloraban de felicidad y emoción. Luego de varios hipos y moqueos, una preguntó:

-¿Habrá pasado el tiempo?-

-No, o ellos – dijo Fer apuntando a sus compañeros – ya no estarían aquí.

-¿Qué hora es hm? – preguntó Lina ya un poc calmada después de todo el llanto. Fer volvió a observarla y luego buscó su celular para ver la hora, al no encontrarlo dio un enorme grito:

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡Mi celular, joder! ¡Lo dejé allá, todas las imágens y videos, se fueron, waaaaaaaaa! – Kari comenzó a zamarrearla, diciendo cosas como :' baka, baka, baka'' '' ¡Como pudiste, yo creía en tí! ¡Ahora que es lo que veremos! . A esto se sumó Claudia, al final, Fer salió corriendo hacia su cabaña correspondiente, ya que unas auras malignas-asesinas la perseguían.

Natalie y Lina observaron la Luna, y dijeron una frase al mismo tiempo:

-_Sé que nos volveremos a ver – _Y por un fugaz segundo ante la luz de la Luna volvieron a transformarse en Natsuko y Nyroge.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Waaaa **Terminado! Ni yo me lo creo aruuu

Pero aun asi, tengo lista la segunda parte se llamara **Un cupido en Akatsuki RECARGADO: **los cupidos también tienen derecho a enamorarse, pero esto tal vez traiga problemas…

**LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Nathita: **SEEE esto tiene su fin aruu. Aun asi, estoy muy conforme con el resultado y tu apreces en el primer capitulo de la segunda parte aruu. Asi que no puedes quejarte aruu . Pero buehhh gracias por comentar siempre aruu

**Xiomex : Nyaaaaaaaa** en la próxima parte esataras tu aruu, *lanzando confeti* en srio aruu! No ando con inspiración para esto aruu u.u se me acabo cuando termine de escribir aruu

**Drake99999: **el único hombre valiente que se atrevio a leer esto desde un principio aruu xDDDD pobrecito, debio quedar traumadito aruu. Aun asi muchas gracias por leer aru

**Deidara-Inuzuka: **Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sasori me beso aruu, gracias mi pelirrojito adorado aruu *lo mira con ojitos brillosos* Sabias que te quiero mucho sasori aruu, y no, no es obsesion aruu xDDD Gracias por comentar y amo tu fic también aruu

**Grellicious x3: **Nyaaa como pudiste dejar tu celular allí, ahora como veremos esa super escneas totalmente sexys aruuu * se pone depresiva en un rincón* Buaaaaaaaaaa Aun asi me recupero aruuu ahhhh que haría yo sin la chica copia-identica-de-hidan-a-mi-lado aruuu, gracis por los comentarios aruu y yo también quiero que actualices tu fic aruu

**Yukki1897: **IJIJIJIJIIJIJIJ Otra lectora fiel al programa aruu, esto es un programa? Bahhh aun asi, muchísimas gracias por todo aruu y por las genialosas sugerencias aruuu

**Kalhisto Azula: **es verdad, tus si quesi, se me contagiaron aruu, no importa aruu, ejeje acias por tus comentarios-aveces-demasiado-largos-comodemasiado-cortos

**KariDei Uchiha: Dannaaa! **Ahhhhhh Danna gracias por tu apoyo incondicional aruu! En serio aruuu, por algo eres mi danna no? *la pockea* ijijijijiij , te quiero mucho danna aruu y espero que leas la segunda parte aruu

**Hoshii Takamura : **Nyaaa mi kohaiii adorada*la abraza* te prometo que en la segunda parte saldrás muchísimo mas aruu, te quiero aruu mi kohai adorada aruuu *la estruja con mucho amor*

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR TODO SU APOYO EN SERIO, O SINO ESTE FIC NO HABRIA TENIDO SENTIDO PARA MI ARUU ESPERO VERLOS EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE ARUU **

**Nyroge se va!**


End file.
